1.Cüz/TEFSİRLER
SÛRE HAKKINDA BİLGİ BAKARA 1-7 ٢﴾ ﺳُﻮرَةُ اﻟْﺒَﻘَﺮَةِ Bismillâhirrahmânirrahîm Medenîdir. Peygamberimiz sallallahü aleyhi vesellem Efendimizin Medineye hicretlerinden sonra ilk nazil olan suredir. Bununla beraber bütün kur'anın en son nazil olan « وَاﺗَّﻘُﻮا ﻳَﻮْﻣًﺎ ﺗُﺮْﺟَﻌُﻮنَ ﻓٖﻴﻪِ اِﻟَﻰ اﻟﻠّٰﻪِ ﺛُﻢَّ ﺗُﻮَﻓّٰﻰ ﻛُﻞُّ ﻧَﻔْﺲٍ ﻣَﺎ ﻛَﺴَﺒَﺖْ وَﻫُﻢْ ﻟَﺎ ﻳُﻈْﻠَﻤُﻮنَ » ayeti de bundadır. Demek ki Medinede ilk nüzule başlıyan ve en sonra tamam olan bir surei celiledir. Fatiha mazamini kur'anı icmalen müştemil olduğu gibi bu da ekseri ahkâmını tafsıl cihetinden öyledir. Bu iki haysiyetledir ki « اَﻓْﻀَﻞُ اﻟْﻘُﺮْاٰنِ اﻟْﻔَﺎﺗِﺤَﺔِ » ve « اَﻓْﻀَﻞُ اﻟْﻘُﺮْاٰنِ ﺳُﻮرَةُ اﻟْﺒَﻘَﺮَةِ » hadîsi şerifleri varit olmuştur. Kezalik Resulullah Efendimize bir gün bir melek geldiği sırada «müjde, sana iki nur verildi ki senden evvel hiç bir Peygambere verilmemişti: Fatihatülkitab ve havatimi suret-il-bakara» diye tebşir ettiği rivayati sabitedendir. Bu surei celilenin lisanımızda umumiyetle en meşhur ilmi «baş elif lâm mim» yahut «büyük elif lâm mim»dir. Asıl ismi hassı ikidir. Suretülbakare, süretülkürsî. Elif lâm ile elbakare, Beniisrailin bakaresi demek olduğundan sade «bakare» kelimesinde bu manaya işaret kalmıyor. Beniisrailin işbu bakare kıssası yalnız bu surede zikredilmiş olduğundan bu tesmiyeye sebep olmuştur ki bu tesmiyede bakare kıssasının ehemmiyetine hususî bir tenbih vardır. «Elkürsî» kürsiyyi ilâhî demektir. Bu isim de âzamı ayat olan ayetülkürsînin bu surede bulunmasındandır. Bunlardan başka bu surenin biri has biri müşterek iki de lâkabı vardır. Evvelkisi Senamül kur'an, ikincisi Ezzehradır. « اِنَّ ﻟِﻜُﻞِّ ﺷَﻰْءٍ ﺳَﻨَﺎﻣًﺎ وَﺳَﻨَﺎمُ اﻟْﻘُﺮْاٰنِ اﻟْﺒَﻘَﺮَةُ = her şeyin bir senamı -bir hörkücü bir zirvesi- vardır. Kur'anın senamı da elbakare suresidir» hadîsi ve « اِﻗْﺮَؤُا اﻟﺰَّﻫْﺮَاوَﻳْﻦِ اﻟْﺒَﻘَﺮَةَ وَاٰلَ ﻋِﻤْﺮَانَ = iki Zehrayı, elbakare ile âli İmran surelerini okumağa devam ediniz» hadîsi ile ifade buyrulmuştur. Demek Kur'an bir cismi zi hayata teşbih edilecek olursa Fatiha başı, elbakare gövdesinin en mühimmi diğer sureler sair azası, echizesi, etrafı mesabesindedir. Filvaki Fatihada dahi söylediğimiz veçhile maanii kur'anın inkişafatındaki münasebatı en ziyade ilmi beşerin henüz künhüne eremediği ilmi hayat tenasüplerine ve ekmel bir cismi zi hayatın ahengine benzer. Bunu maddiyet ve maneviyeti tam bir insanı ekmele benzetir, onu da vücudi Muhammedî olarak tasavvur ederseniz tertibi kur'andaki lâhutî san'atın bir misalini mülâhaza etmiş olursunuz ve malûmdur ki bir zi hayatın ilk teşekkülündeki nizamı tertip, teşekküli kâmilindeki nizamı tertibin ayni değildir. Bunun gibi kur'anın nüzulündeki tertibi ile cem-ü kitabetindeki tertip dahi biribirinin ayni değildir. O tam bir nizamı nümüv ile yirmi üç senede peyderpey inkişaf etmiş ve bittabi hasılındaki nizamı kül, nizamı nüzulden başka olmuştur. Filhakika surei Fatihadan sonra hangi sureyi alacak olsanız bu tertipteki tenasübi ekmeli bulamazsınız. Çünkü Fatihadaki «ihdina» duasından sonra « اﻟٓﻢٓ٠ ذٰﻟِﻚَ اﻟْﻜِﺘَﺎبُ ﻟَﺎرَﻳْﺐَ ﻓٖﻴﻪِ ﻫُﺪًى ﻟِﻠْﻤُﺘَّﻘٖﻴﻦَ » alınız işte hidayet diye tam bir cevabıdır. Ve bu cevap bütün kur'ana şamildir. Binaenaleyh Fransa hükûmetinin bu senelerde yaptırdığı yarım bir kur'an tercemesinde gûya Avrupalıların fikrine, mizacına takrip için surelerin bu tertibi ekmeli alt üst edilerek Fatihanın başa, Elbakarenin nihayete alınması, bir nevi tahrif maksadına mübteni değil ise her halde tenasübi hakkı anlamamaktan mütevellit bir tahakküme mağruranedir. Bu tıpkı bir endama bakıp şu başın altına bu sine bu gövde konulmamalı idide bunun yerine parmaklar, eller, kollar, ayaklar, bacaklar vazedilmeli idi gibi tertibi fıtrîde (fizyolojide) tahsihata kalkışmağa benzer. MÜNASEBAT VE İCMAL - Elbakare suresinin zatında sevkı küllîsi, Fatihada taleb edilen hidayetin cevabı küllîsi olmakla mecmuı kur'anın da sevki küllîsidir ki bu ilk ayetinde zahirdir. Kur'anın hikmet ve gayei nüzulünü de tazammun eden bu irtibat ve münasebetten sonra « اﻟٓﻢٓ » umumî bir faslı hıtabın esasını mutazammındır. « ذٰﻟِﻚَ » den « ﻳَﺎٓ اَﻳُّﻬَﺎ اﻟﻨَّﺎسُ اﻋْﺒُﺪُوا » ayetine kadar ilk hıtabı ilâhî evvelen ve bizzat Resulullah Efendimizedir. Bu hıtabta insanların kabiliyeti hıtap ve hidayet noktai nazarından haleti ruhiyeleri itibariyle bir tasnifi vardır ki bu tasnifi evveli Fatihadaki mün'amü aleyhim, mağdubi aleyhim, dallîn tasnifi nihaîsine sureten şebih ve manen alâkadardır. Çünkü nimet, hidayetin, hidayet te kabiliyeti hıtabın fer'idir. Kabiliyeti hıtap velev mütefavit olsun her insana fıtrati ulâ itibariyle bahşedilmiş bir rahmeti ilâhiye ise de suiistimal ile itiyat neticesi olarak ademi kabiliyet te bir tabiat halini iktisap edeceğinden makamına göre kabiliyeti hıtabın ve muhatabın tayini, her hangi bir irşadın ve müfit olması matlup olan her kelâmın şartı aslîsidir. Bunun için İlmi ruh, Belâgatin, İlmi edebin erkânı olan tasarrufatı lisaniyle ve mantıkıyeden mukaddem bir şart evveldir. İşte Cenabı Allah Suretülbakarenin başında evvelâ Resulüne hıtab ile bu şartı irşadı talim buyurmuş, ve ilk önce mebhasi ilim noktai nazarından bizzat Resulüne teminat bahş ettikten sonra umumun fıtrati aslîsindeki kabiliyeti hıtabı tehyiç eden ve şeraiti imanı muhtevi bulunan bir tenvir ile söze başlamıştır. Kur'anın dibacesi makamında bulunan bu tasniften sonra iptida « ﻳَﺎٓ اَﻳُّﻬَﺎ اﻟﻨَّﺎسُ اﻋْﺒُﺪُوا » ayetinden itibaren « اِﻳَّﺎكَ ﻧَﻌْﺒُﺪُ » misakı ubudiyetinin teklif ve icabını tasrih ederek rabbülâlemîn icmalindeki isbatı ulûhiyyet ve rububiyyet delillerini en geniş hikmetleri icmal eden bir üslûp ile fezleke eder ve onun akibinde nübüvvet münkirlerini ilzam eden i'caz dellini serd eyler ve burada sirri ubudiyet olan inzar ve tebşiri icmal ederek yevmi dinin mükâfât ve mücazatını îcaz ile bir tasvir eder. Müteakıben beyanatı ilâhiyenin üslûbuna ait bir ıhtardan sonra fıtrati beşerin kıymetini tesbit ve hılkati beşere doğru ircaı nazar ettirir ve hılkati Ademdeki bedaati, hikmet ve gayeyi, ta'limin, ilmin, lisanın, iman ve tâatın ehemmiyetini ve netaicini, Yahudilik ve Hıristiyanlıktaki zenbi aslî nazariyesinin mebdeini telkinden sonra Yahudiyet ve Nasraniyet gibi iki milletin menşei olan Beni İsraile tevcihi hıtap ile mazideki mevkilerini faziletlerini esbabı nimetlerini ve iman ettikleri kitabın hükmüne göre en şayanı dikkat kıssalariyle mağdubü aleyh olmalarına sebep olan cereyanı ahlâkîlerini tasvir ve bu miyanda Dini islâmın itikadî, ahlâkî, hukukî, içtimaî bazı esasatını tesbit eder. Badehu müminlere tevcihi hıtap ile bazı usul takrir ederek ehli kitaptan Yehud-ü Nasaranın müşterek olan vücuhi dalâline ve aralarındaki husumet ve münaferete tenbihten sonra bu gadab-ü dalâlden halâsları için bir Hazreti Adem evlâdına yakışacak hissi uhuvvetle esası tevhit dairesinde bir ruhı içtimaî iktisap etmek üzere tarikı hakkı irae ve hasleti İbrahimi, binaı Kâbeyi, vasıyeti Yakubu ıhtar ile lâakal milleti İbrahimiye esası üzerinde bir cismi içtimaî teşkil etmelerini teklif etmiş ve birinci cüzde bu esasları takrirden sonra ikinci cüzden itibaren haldeki sıratı müstakime ve âlemine nümunei imtisal olacak olan milleti islâmın teşkilâtına, ahkâm ve kavanini asliye ve fer'iyesinin bilhassa beyanına geçmiş ve cismi içtimaîyi teşkil eden salât ve hac hakkında tahvili kıbleden başlıyarak hayatı tayyibe için sabr-ü tahammül ve sebat ve saire gibi mehasini ahlâka ve envaı birr-ü hayra, esbabı refaha helâl ve haram, habis ve tayyib vesaili maişet ahkâmına, salât, hac, sıyamı ramazan, zekât ve alelûmum sadakat ve nafakata, cihad gibi usulî ibadata, fitne, katli nefs, hamir, kumar, zina vesair bu gibi kebair ve fücurun zem ve men'ine, kısâs ve mukabele bilmislin meşruiyetine, eytam ve emvali eytama, münakehat, hayz gibi ahvali nisa, talâk, ıddet, nafaka gibi aile ahkâmına, gerek ilim ve gerek silâh ile müdafaat ve mücahedatı ammeye, enbiayı kiramın meratibi faziletlerine, kudret ve azameti ilâhiyenin hakikatine, mucizatı enbiyaya dair makasıdı asliye beyan etmiş, esasatı hukukiyeye, hikmet ve teavüni ıktisadî hakkında teşvikata ve zemmi ribaye, müdayenat, kâtibi adil, şehadet, rehin vesaire gibi muamelât esaslarına ve nihayet Hazreti Peygamberin leylei miracdaki sureti iman ve akd-ü misakiyle din islâmın hakikati imaniye ve teklifiyesini telhıs eden bir hatime ile hitam verilmiştir. Ve bunların her birini makamına ve esbabı nüzulüne göre öyle mütenevvi ve müessir üslûbi beyan ile ifade etmiştir ki bir taraftan her ayeti ve belki her kelimesi bir kitaba mevzu teşkil edecek cemiyeti maaniyi ihtiva eyler. AYETLERİ - Küfiyyun tadadında iki yüz seksen altı, basriyyun tadadında iki yüz seksen yedi, hicaziyyun tadadında iki yüz seksen beş, şamiyyun tadadında iki yüz seksen dörttür. Bu tadat ihtilâfı, kıraette olduğu gibi bazı ayet başlarında rivayetin taaddüdündendir. Çünkü mukaddimede beyan olunduğu üzere ayetlerin fasılaları ve adetleri de tevkifî ve naklî olduğu müttefekun aleyhtir. Bizim kıraetimiz olan Âsım kıraeti kûfî olduğundan tadadı kûfî ahzedilmek evlâdır. Kelimatı altı bin yüz yirmi, harfleri yirmi beş bin beş yüzdür. FASILALARI - م٠ن٠د٠ب٠ر٠ق٠ل yedi harftir. « ل » fasılası yalnız « ﻓَﻘَﺪْ ﺿَﻞَّ ﺳَﻮَٓاءَ اﻟﺴَّﺒٖﻴﻞِ » ayetinde « ق » fasılası da yalnız iki yüzüncü ayetin nihayeti olan « ﺧَﻠَﺎقٍ » dadır. Bu fasılaları müfessirini kiram kalk düşünelim demek olan « ﻗُﻢْ ﻟِﻨُﺪَﺑِّﺮْ » remzile hulasa etmişlerdir. 1. ﴿اﻟٓﻢٓ﴾ Bulunduğu altı surenin hepsinde birer ayettir. « اﻟٓﻤٓﺺٓ » dahi bir ayettir. Lâkin « اﻟٓﻤٓﺮٰ » bir ayet sayılmıyor « اﻟٓﺮٰ » dahi bulunduğu beş surenin hiç birinde ayet değildir, « ﻃٰﺴٓﻢٓ » ikisindede birer ayettir. « ﻃٰﺲٓ » ayet değildir. lâkin « ﻃٰﻪٰ٠ ﻳٰﺲٓ » birer ayet « ﺣٰﻢٓ » dahi hepsinde birer ayet « ﺣٰﻢٓ٠ ﻋٓﺴٓﻖٓ » iki ayet « ﻛٓﻬٰﻴٰﻌٓﺺٓ » bir ayettir. « قٓ٠نٓ٠صٓ » birer ayet değildirler. Ve bu tadat kûfiyyun rivayetidir. Basriyyun yirmi dokuz surede bulunan işbu mukattaattan hiç birini bir ayet olarak saymamışlardır. Ayet mes'elesi kıyasî değil tevkifî bir ilim olduğundan bu ihtilâf vücuhi kıraet gibidir. Ve bu suretle Elbakare suresinin muhtelefün fih olan ayetlerinden birincisi « اﻟٓﻢٓ » dir. Kitabette bir kelime gibi yazıldığı halde kıraette tadat suretiyle elif lam mim diye üç kelime olarak okunuyor. Bu üç kelime manalı birer isimdirler. Delâlet ettikleri manaları da müsemmaları olan hurufi basitedir. Bu harfler kelimelerin maddesi olan ve hurufı mucem, hurufi mebani, hurufi heca tesmiye olunan tek seslerdir ki « ا٠ ب٠ ت » gibi nukuş bunların hat denilen alâmetleridir. O isimler esasen bu seslerin olduğu halde bu nakışlara da ıtlâk olunur. Her isim, başındaki ilk sesin veya nakşın adı, her nakış da bizzat o seslerin bir nevi resmidir. Arapçada mahreci muhakkaka müstenit aslî olarak yirmi sekiz harf ve bunların yirmi sekizde ismi ve nakşı basiti vardır. Bunlardan başka bir de mahreci mukaddere müstenit olup bizzat okunamıyan tebaî bir harf daha vardır ki buna da lam elif denilir. Ve alelekser elif ismi buna verildiğinden diğerine hemze denilir. Lam elif bitteba okunan bir harfi meddir. Makablindeki harfin harekâtı selâsesine tabiiyeti itibariyle üç hali bulunduğundan hurufi med «vav, ya, elif» nami müstearlariyle üç olarak gösterilir. Binaenaleyh aslî ve tebaî müsemmayı huruf, hakikaten yirmi dokuz ve hükmen otuz bir addolunur. Yirmi dokuzuncusu ancak terkipte okunabildiğinden « ﻟﺎ » ile gösterilir ki otuz bir adedini de irae eder. Harflerin işbu infirat ve besatet halleri elif ba ta diye bir bir sayılarak anlatılır ve ( ا٠ ب٠ ت ) diye mukatta olarak yazılır. Bunun ismi elifbadır. Bil'akis kelimelerde olduğu gibi terkip hallerini anlatılacağı zaman da « اﺑﺡﺪ » suretinde yazılır ve kendi basit seslerile okunur. Halbuki « اﻟٓﻢٓ » ebced gibi yazıldığı halde elifba gibi okunur. Demek ki ikisininde haysiyetini cami olarak hurufı hecanın daha mükemmel bir unvanı gibidir. Okunuşuna nazaran manası sarihtir. Fakat yazılışına nazaran ebced gibi mühmel ve mübhem bir kelime görünür. Gerçi yazılış elifba gibi okunmayıp ebced gibi okunsa idi « اَﻟَﻢْ٠ اَﻟَﻢَّ٠ اِﻟَﻢَّ » ilah... vücuhi muhtemelesile manalı bir kelime teşkil edecekti. Lâkin böyle yazıldığı halde elifba gibi okunması bundan bir mana çıkarmayı işkâl etmektedir. Bu iki haysiyetin böyle içtimaından yeknazarda anlaşılır ki burada biri zahir, biri batın iki mana melhuzdur. Acaba matlubi aslı hangisidir? İşte müfessirini kiram bu iki noktai nazardan hareket ederek bir kısmı mukattaati süverin manayı muradı malûm olabileceğine, bir kısmı da olamıyacağına kail olmuşlardır. Malûmiyet veya imkânı malûmiyete zahip olanlar başlıca iki zümre teşkil ediyorlar: 1- Bu isimlerin manaları malûmdur. Bunları iptidayi hitapda tadattan maksat, bütün hurufi hecayı elifba ve ebced haysiyetleriyle ihtar ve bunlardan teşekkül eden kelimat ve kelâme nazarı dikkati celbetmektir ki bu ıhtar ve tenbihi müteakıp işte kitap demek lisanın maddei asliyesini göstererek bir tahaddi ilân etmek ve i'cazı kur'ana telmih eylemek olduğunu beyan etmişlerdir. Ve bu zümredeki ekseri ulema, bu üç harfin mecmuu bu sureye veya kur'ana bir isim olmasını da tercih etmişlerdir. 2- Manayı muradın kelimatı selâsede değil müsemmeyatında yani terkip haysiyetinde ve tabiri âharle kitabet haysiyetinde aranmak lâzım geleceğini ve bunların bir manayı remzîsi bulunduğunu ve lisanı Arapta bunun misalleri bulunabildiğini söyliyenler vardır. Bu da başlıca iki esasta hulasa edilir: Birincisi, kasr-u terhım tarikidir ki şairin « ﻗُﻠْﺖُ ﻟَﻬَﺎ ﻗِﻔِﻰ ﻓَﻘَﺎﻟَﺖْ ﻗَﺎف » «mısraında olduğu gibi» vekaftü «kelimesinden kaf harfiyle iktifa etmesi, kitabette misali de meselâ Ahmet yerinde bir « ا » elif yazılması bu kabildendir. Ve bu suretle hurufi hecanın her biri, evvelinden, ahirinden, ortasından bir veya müteaddit isimlere remzolabilir. Filvaki « اﻟٓﺮٰ٠ ﺣٰﻢٓ٠ نٓ » cem'edildiği zaman « اَﻟﺮَّﺣْﻤٰﻦُ » isminin hasıl olduğu görülüyor. Diğerlerinde halledilememekle beraber böyle Esmaullaha veya saireye tahlilî veya terkibî remizler mümkin bulunuyor. İkincisi, ebcedin hisap tariki ve şifre usulüdür. 3- Zahir ve batın iki haysiyetin ikisini de mülâhaza etmek lâzımdır. Ve manayı muradı aramak için bu tariklerin, bu manaların, hepsini cemetmek ve ihtimalâtı akliye ve tabiiye ile daha ileri gitmek ıktiza eyler. Bunda ise maani müteşabih olur. Tayini murada imkân bulunamaz. « اﻟٓﻢٓ » Sanki elmalûmülmechul terkibi gibi bir mana ifade eder. Ve bu mana hakikat ve esmaı ilâhiyeye kadar gider. Ve bu tefsirin hasılı « اَﻟﻠّٰﻪُ اَﻋْﻠَﻢُ » mazmununa müntehi olur ki bu da bize ilmi beşerînin başında daima künhüne erilmez bir mebdein vücudünü talim eder. Filhakika hem dirayeten ve hem rivayeten bu noktai nazarların hiç birini feda etmiye imkân yoktur. Zira mukattaâtı süverin kıraeti ve hey'eti umumiyesindeki münasebat ilk noktai nazar hakkında pek büyük bir karine teşkil etmektedir. Elifba gibi okunan mukattaâtı süver, evvelâ elifba harflerinin yirmi dokuz sayısına müsavi olarak yirmi dokuz surede mevcuttur. Saniyen yirmi sekiz ismin tam nısfı bulunan on dört harf ismi ( اﻟﻒ٠ ﻟﺎم٠ ﻣﻴﻢ٠ ﺻﺎد٠ راء٠ ﻛﺎف٠ ﻫﺎء٠ ﻳﺎء٠ ﻋﻴﻦ٠ ﺻﺎء٠ ﺳﻴﻦ٠ ﺣﺎء٠ ﻧﻮن٠ ﻗﺎف ) intihap olunmuş ve o suretle intihap olunmuş ki bu nısıf bütün hurufun sıfat itibariyle müteaddit taksimatındaki aksam ve envaından her birinin nısfını ve bazı ehemmini muhtevi olduğundan zikrolunmıyan diğer nısfı tamamen mağlûp ederek mecmuı hurufu lehcei asliyesiyle, tecyidiyle göstermiş bulunuyor ki tefsiri Kazıde dahi musarrah olan bu tasarrufatın tafsılinden sarfı nazar ediyoruz. Salisen, me'huz olan bu harfler, müfret ve mürekkep olarak surelere o suretle tevzi edilmiştir ki bunda lisanın Sarf ve Nahiv itibarile taksimatı esasiyesine büyük bir alâkası vardır. Kelimenin aksamı selâsesi, birliden beşliye kadar kelimatın ebniyei asliyesi, mücerret ve mezit taksimatı, mezit binasının yedi harfı tecavüz edemiyeceği, rubaî ve humasîde asıl ve mülhak taksimi ve daha bazı envaı taliyesi bunlardan okunabilir. Arabın şir-ü belâgati pek yüksek bir mertebede bulunmasına rağmen lisanın tecvid, iştikak, Sarf, Nahiv ve saire gibi ilimleri henüz teşekkül etmemiş ve okuyup yazanlarda bile kavaidi lisaniye nazariyyatına dair malûmat teessüs eylememiş bulunduğu bir zamanda bir nebiyyi ümmî tebliğile deakikı ilmiyeye ait ibraz edilen ve bil'ahare kavaidi lisaniyenin vaz'ı esasında büyük bir rehber olduğu da şayani kayit bulunan ve bilvücuh sirri i'cazı mutazammın olan bu kadar tasarrufatı bedianın delâlet ve iradeden âri farzedilmesi nasıl kabul edilebilir? Ayni zamanda şu da inkâr edilemez ki bu kadar yüksek bir delâlet-ü iradenin zahirden başka hedefi yoktur demek dahi ayni karain ile kabili te'lif olmadığı gibi bunlardaki vücuhı delâletten bir çoğunu ihmal eylemek demektir. Binaenaleyh asıl manayı murat zahir ve batın, Elifba ve Ebced noktai nazarlarının cem'indedir. Delâleti lâfziyeden delâleti akliyeye ve oradan delâleti tabiiye ve zevkiyeye intikal ederek ânatı vücudün hepsini nazardan geçirmek ve hiç birinde tevakkuf etmeyip aslı vücudün sirri tekvinine, mebdei evvele kadar gitmek ve bu suretle mabadettabiîyi, âlemi gaybı bir lâhzada mütalea edip ilm içinde itirafı cehl-ü acizden sonra kemali iman ile irşadı ilâhîye müterakkip olmak işte müteşabihat denilen mukattaâti süverin faidei hitabı iptilâi rasihîn denilen bu namütenahi manada müncelidir. Hakikati beşeriye, idrak ve tebliğı idrakdadır ki biz buna mantık ve lisan tabir ederiz. İdrak bizzat maani ile tebliği idrak da kelimat ile, kelimat ise asvat ile cereyan eder. Demek ki asvat, kelimat, maani, erkânı lisandır. Kitabet ise lisanüllisan demektir. Ve bu sebeple lisan ve kitabet beşeriyette terakkiyatı ilmiye ve ameliyenin mebnayi aslîsidir ve herkesin malûmudur ki Elifba harfleri denilen asvatı müfrede ve basita bütün lisanların maddesi, bunların eşkâli hattiyeleri de kitabetin üssül'esasıdır. Bunun için bir lisanın Elifbası ne kadar mazbut ve muntazam, telâffuzu, lehcesi ne kadar fasıh ve dakik, kavaidi tasrif ve terkibi ne kadar metin ve ilmî, vücuhi delâlet ve ifadesi ne kadar vasi ve amik ve tabiî, imlâsı da ne kadar sabit ve muttarit ise. o lisan o nisbette yüksek ve o nisbette mütekâmildir. Binaenaleyh ta bidayetinde kıraet ve kitabete tergib emrile nazil olmağa başlaması ve başlarken dini islâma gelinceye kadar ahiri edyan olan Hıristiyanlığın teslis dalâletine parçalarcasına Ahadı hakikîden ve vahdı itibarî olan ikiyi, tabiri aharle vücudi Haktan ruh ve cisim isneyniyetini yeknazarda farkettiren « اﻟٓﻢٓ » şekli kitabeti ile Allah ve âlem nisbetini açıktan ilham etmesi ve bundan başka Yehudîliğin ismi söylenmez diye tanıdığı mabudı ekberin ismi a'zamına da telmih etmiş olması ve daha söylerken aksayi siyneden dudağın ucuna kadar bütün hurufun maharici külliyesine muntabık üç mahreçten tertibi mahsus ile çıkarak insana kendini tarttırıp tanıtacak olan elif lâm mim harflerini düşündüre düşündüre okutması ve bu arada Ruvakiye felâsifesinin Elifba delili tabir edilen isbatı ilâh deliline de işaret etmiş bulunması ve bu delâlât ve telmihattan sonra da akıl ve fikri beşeri sirri lisan içinde asvattan kelimattan maaniye, maaniden eşyaya, eşyadan sirri tekvine ve mebdei vücude ve ilmi ilâhîye kadar götürmesi bu kitabı celilin mebdeden müntahaya kadar hidayeti beşeriyeyi tekeffül ettiğini büyük bir belâğatle ifade etmektedir. Ey mütefekkir! « اﻟٓﻢٓ » remzine bak ve meharici hurufa riayet ederek elif lam mim diye oku, okurken kendini bir tart, ruhundan cismine, batınından zahirine, sinenden dudaklarına doğru yokken var olarak çıkıp gelen o sesleri de iyice bir dinle, bu sırada bir elifba, ebced okurcasına bütün hurufi hecayi müsemmalariyle hayalinden geçir ve düşün. Esasında hiçbir manâsı olmiyan bu münferit ve basit seslerden, layuhsa manâyi hamil olan kelimelerin ve bu kelimelerden kelâmların ve bu kelâmlardan kâinatı ifade eden kütübi celilenin sureti husulünde nasıl bir kudret ve nasıl bir sirri tekvin gizli olduğunu düşün. O zaman anlarsın ki âlemde her manâ, her feyz, her terakki, her kemal, her ümit bir nizamı içtimaîye hem de vaz'ı lâyikiyle bir nizamı içtimaîye medyundur. Kendi kendine hiçbir manası, hiçbir kuvveti, hiçbir tezahürü olmiyan mevaddı basite eczai münferidesi lâyık oldukları bir nizamı içtimaîyi buldukları zaman onlardan kimyalar, hikmetler, hey'etler, hayatlar fışkırarak şu gözümüzün önündeki kâinatı şuhut teşekkül ediveriyor. Kezalik kendi kendine hiçbir manâsı, hiçbir kuvveti tezahür edemiyen insan ferdleri de yerli yerinde mükemmel bir nizamı içtimaîye mazhar oldukları zaman da onlardan dünyaları teshir eden hey'eti içtimaiyeler milletler, devletler meydana gelir, taş, ağaç kovuğundan çıkamiyan o fertler kürei arzın bir ucundan diğer ucuna gidip gelmekle kalmayup göklerde bile fütuhat yaparak ve âleme envarı hakk-u ma'delet saçarak saadete garkolurlar. İşte elifbanın o basit ve manâsız harflerine o namütenahi maaniyi ifaza eden nizam ve vaz'ı içtimaî sana kainatın sirri tekvinini baştan başa mutalea ettirecek bir miftahi hidayettir. Düşün ve düşün bu besait nereden geldi ve bunlara o nizamı içtimaîyi kim ve nasıl verdi? Sen seslerden kelimeyi, kelimeden maaniyi, maaiden eşyayi okuyup görebiliyorsan böyle ma'dumun mevcut, manasızın manâlı olabilmesi, ayrı ve müteferrık şeylerin birleşip bir kül teşkil edebilmeleri, bütün bunlar üzerinde minelezel ilel'ebed hâkim ve muhıt bir kudreti vahdaniyenin delil ve bürhani olduğunda tereddüd edebilir misin? hayır edemezsin ve etmek için kendinde hiçbir hak göremezsin, o halde sen başka şeye bakmamalısın, o menbaı cuddan kendin için de metin ve müstakim bir nizamı içtimaî aramalısın, batın ve zahirinle ona arzı teslimiyet etmelisin ki, istediğin hidayet ve saadeti bulasın. Düşün sade o nizamı ve o nizamın seyri şu'ununu düşün ve bütün bunları o ehadı muhıt olan menbaı cude ermek için düşün. Fakat sakın onun hakikatine ereceğim, onu ve onun ilm-ü kudretini ihata edeceğim diye uğraşma. O noktaya geldiğin zaman acz-ü cehlini itiraf et. Et de « اﻟٓﻢٓ » oku, Allahü âlem de. « ﻣَﺎ ﻋَﺮَﻓْﻨَﺎكَ ﺣَﻖَّ ﻣَﻌْﺮِﻓَﺘِﻚَ » diye arzı iptihal eyle. O zaman sende ne şek kalır ne ıztırap ne buhran kalır ne kuşku. Bu izahattan sonra anlaşılır ki bu bapta İbni Abbas Hazretlerinden mervi olan vücüh içinde « اﻟٓﻢٓ اَﻧَﺎ اﻟﻠّٰﻪُ اَﻋْﻠَﻢُ demektir» Te'vil veya tefsiri yalnız mânayi remzî olarak değil, ayni zamanda faidei hıtabın hasılı olmak itibariyle de ne güzeldir. Şu kadar ki bu mana mebdeinde değil müntehai tefekkürde verilmelidir. «Her kitapta Allahın bir sirri vardır. Kur'andaki sırrı da sure evvelleridir» mealinde Hazreti ebi Bekirden mervi olan ve «her kitabın bir safvesi vardır ve bu kitabın safvesi -zübdesi- de hurufı teheccidir» diye Hazreti Aliden mervi olan beyanatı âliye dahi bihasebilmeal obirinden başka değildir. Hattâ yine Hazreti Aliden mervi olan « ﻛٓﻬٰﻴٰﻌٓﺺٓ٠ ﺣٰﻢٓ ﻋٓﺴٓﻖٓ esmai ilâhiyedendirler» kelâmı da bu cümlelerden hariç bir mana değildir. Ve hepsine şamil olduğu için mukattaatı süver müteşabihattandır. Müteşabihat denildiği zaman manasız bir ibhami küllî iddia edildiğini zannetmek büyük bir hata teşkil eder müteşabihat manasız ve mühmel değil, kesreti maaniden dolayı muayyen bir murat tayini mümkin görünmiyen ve daha doğrusu ifade ettiği hakaikı muhita zihni beşerle kabili istiap olmadığından dolayı mübhem görünen bir ifadedir. Bu öyle bir beyandır ki hakikat, mecaz, sarih, kinaye, temsil, tahkik, zahir, hafi gibi vücuhi beyanın mecmuunu havidir. Bunun için balâda buna «elmalûmül mechul» ifadesini arzetmiş idik. Zaten kelâmda ibham mevkiine göre en büyük vücuhi belâgatten birini teşkil eder. Her şahıs her manaya muhatap olamıyacağı gibi bütün ilmi ilâhînin ifham.. ve tebliğine alelûmum beşeriyetin kudreti dahi mütehammil değildir. Ulûmi Enbiya bile ilmullaha müsavi olamaz « وَﻗُﻞْ رَبِّ زِدْﻧٖﻰ ﻋِﻠْﻤًﺎ ». Bu hakikat tefaslı hıtap olarak ancak « اﻟٓﻢٓ » gibi bir ifade ile tefhim edilebilir. En âlim insanların bilmedikleri ve bilemiyecekleri neler vardır. Hükema derler ki ilmin başı hayretdir. Bu itibar ile de Kur'anın başında irşat ve hidayetin bidayetinde böyle hayretengiz bir tebliğin beliğ bir kuvvei teshıriyesi vardır. Ayâtı Kur'aniye bidayeten nazil oldukça aleyhisalâtü vesselâm Efendimiz bunları nase okur, tebliğ buyururdu. Fakat buna muarazadan aciz kalan küffar « ﻟَﺎﺗَﺴْﻤَﻌُﻮا ﻟِﻬٰﺬَا اﻟْﻘُﺮْاٰنِ وَاﻟْﻐَﻮْا ﻓٖﻴﻪِ ﻟَﻌَﻠَّﻜُﻢْ ﺗَﻐْﻠِﺒُﻮنَ » derler, «sakın şu kur'anı dinlemeyiniz, okundukça gürültü ediniz. Belki bastırır galebe edersiniz» derlerdi ki hâlâ müessir ve ciddî sözler karşısında böyle yapmak küffarın mizacıdır. Razî vesaire tefsirlerinde İbni Revme ve Kutrubtan rivayet olunduğuna göre mukattaatı süver nazil olduktan sonra okunduğu zaman nazarı dikkat ve hayretlerini celbettiğinden o küffar dahi dinlemek temayülünden kurtulamamışlar ve gürültüden vazgeçerek kur'andan muntefi olmuşlardır ki bu fıkra bunların bilhassa bir sebebi nüzulü olarak kaydedilmek iktiza eder. Başta celbi hayret faidesi mühimmesi Fatihanın evvelinde bulunmak lâzım gelmez mi idi diye bir sual varidi hatır olur. Fakat şunu bilmek lâzımgelir ki ilk şuur, hayretten mukaddemdir ve Kur'anın gayesi de evvelen ve bizzat ilim ve hidayete müteveccihtir. Fatiha « اﻟٓﻢٓ » ile beşlasa idi bu iki mühimme fevt olurdu. Ve hatta Fatihadaki vuzuhiyle mebdei tevhid üzerinde ahd-ü misak yapılmadan evvel bu suret müfit olmaktan ziyade muzır olurdu. Bu vücuh ile beraber bu mukattaatın bulundukları sureye dahi bir isim gibi delâlet etmelerine hiç bir mani tasavvur olunmamak lâzım gelir. Nitekim « اَﻟْﺤَﻤْﺪُ ﻟِﻠّٰﻪِ » ın manayı muhkemi surenin de ismi olmasına mani olmamıştır. I'RAP - Elif lâm mim isimleri evvelâ zahirleri veçhile tadat mevkiinde bulunduklarından i'rapları yoktur. Çünkü müfredatı madude, cümlei iptidaiye gibi i'rapsızdır. Maamafih aralarında mübteda, haber olmaları melhuz bulunduğu gibi mecmuu bir isim veya isim mevkiinde mülâhaza edilerek bu elif lâm mimdir mealinde mahzuf bir müptedanın haberi veya oku, dinle, belle, yahut kasem ederim gibi bir fili mahfuzun sarih veya gayri sarih mef'ulü bihi olmak ve nihayet mecmuu mübteda ve « ذٰﻟِﻚَ اﻟْﻜِﺘَﺎبُ » cümlesi haber yapılmak dahi melhuzdur bu miyanda nasb ı'rabı işbu hurufa nazarı dikkati celbetmek noktai nazarından eblâğdır ve bunda manayı kasem daha kuvvetlidir. Şu kadar ki bunu hepsine tamim taraftarı değiliz. Bu izahattan sonra bilhassa şunu nazarı dikkate arz etmek isteriz: « اﻟٓﻢٓ » Elif lam mim isimlerinin müsemmaları olan hurufi heca seslerine delâlet ettirdiğinde hasbelluğa iştibah edecek bir cihhet yoktur. Fakat bu sesler alel'ıtlâk sesler midir? yoksa bir ahdi ve bir hususiyeti haiz muayyen sesler midir? bunu düşünmek ıktiza eder. Bu nazmın bedaati iptida bir garabetle tecelli ederken bu seslerde bir ahid, bir hususiyet hissetmemek de mümkin olmiyor. Evvela elif lam harfı tarif manâsını ifhamdan hali kalamaz. Saniyen mim dahi lûgâtı Arebin bazısında lam yerine harfı tariftir. « اَﻣِﻦَ اﻣْﺒِﺮِّ اﻣْﺼِﻴَﺎمُ ﻓِﻰ اﻣْﺴَﻔَﺮٍ » sualine karşı « ﻟَﻴْﺲَ ﻣِﻦَ اﻣْﺒِﺮِّ اﻣْﺼِﻴَﺎمُ ﻓِﻰ اﻣْﺴَﻔَﺮٍ » hadîsi « ﻟَﻴْﺲَ ﻣِﻦَ اﻟْﺒِﺮِّ اﻟﺼِّﻴَﺎمُ ﻓِﻰ اﻟﺴَّﻔَﺮِ » demek olduğu malumdur. Binaenaleyh bu seslerin alel'ıtlâk hurufi heca sesleri değil, bir garabeti bedia içinde hassiyeti mahsusa ile malum ve mahut bir takım sesler olması pek mütebadırdır. Ve tayine karine de vardır. « ذٰﻟِﻚَ » den ta « ﻳَﺎٓ اَﻳُّﻬَﺎ اﻟﻨَّﺎسُ اﻋْﺒُﺪُوا » nidasına kadar bu surenin başındaki hıtabın evvelen ve bizzat Resulullaha müteveccih olması ve bir de vahyin keyfiyeti nüzulu hadîsleri mülâhaza edilince diyebileceğiz ki bu sesler Kur'an nazil olurken sem'i Muhammedîde bir hususıyet ile çınlıyan ve suver-ü maanisini kalbi risaletpenâhîlerine takrir-ü tesbit eden vahiy sesleridir. Huruf ve kelimatın mutat olan tarzı zuhurlarından büsbütün başka bir hususiyeti harikul'ade ile tecelli eden o lâhutî sesler yalnız Resulullahın mesmuu ve mahsûsü olduğundan keyfiyatı mahsusa ve mümeyyezeleri de ancak ona malûmdur. « اﻟٓﻢٓ » nazmı Kur'anı kalbi Muhammedîye tenzil eden o harikul'ade seslerin yalnız Peygamberce belli olan vasfı mümeyyizlerini müş'ir alemi cinsleri demek olur. Ve Binaenaleyh Kur'anın veya surenin bir ismi olması rivayeti bu noktai nazarla pek müfit ve muvafıktır. O halde manayı dinliyelim: « اﻟٓﻢٓ » Allahu a'lem yâ Muhammed «Elif lam mim» denilince senin derhal anlıyacağın o harikul'ade sesler, vakit vakit salsalei ceres gibi o lam mim gunneleriyle kulaklarında çınlıyan vahiy sesleri, teayyünatı şuhudiyeleri insanlar beyninde ancak sende zuhura başlıyan ve fakat diğer insanlarca da Elifba ve Ebcet gibi cinsleriyle tasavvur edilebilen o huruf-ü kelimat ve onların medlûlları, hasılı o isim veya esma yok mu? BAKARA 2 2. ﴿ذٰﻟِﻚَ﴾ İşte o sesler ve o seslere verilen nizamı bedi ile sana ve senin kalbine mintarafillah inzal edilmekte bulunan o « اﻟٓﻢٓ » o i'cazkâr nazım ve mana yani o Kur'anıdır ancak ﴿اﻟْﻜِﺘَﺎبُ﴾ tam kitap, yegâne kitap ıtlâkına seza olan o bürhani hakk-u ahkâm, yahut « اِﻧَّﺎ ﺳَﻨُﻠْﻘٖﻰ ﻋَﻠَﻴْﻚَ ﻗَﻮْﻟًﺎ ﺛَﻘٖﻴﻠًﺎ » ayetiyle mev'ud olan o ağır ve muazzam kelâmullah ki badema «elkitab» denilince Allahın yalnız bu kitabı anlaşılacak ve bunun yanında diğerlerine kitap denilmesi reva olmiyacaktır. -Bunun içindir ki Müslümanlar beyninde kitap denilince ancak Kur'an anlaşılır. Hattâ ehadîsi Nebeviyeye bile kitap denilmez de sünnet tabir olunur.- şu halde burada kitabın tarifi şu olur: Peygamberimiz Muhammed Mustafa sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem Efendimize inzal edilmiş olup her bir suresi i'caz ifade eden ve ondan bize tevatüren menkul ve o suretle Mushaflarda mektup bulunan nazmı beliğ. Ki hem mecmuuna, hem bazına ıtlâk olunur. Yani kül ve küllî beyninde müşterektir. Şer'an bu suretle muarref olan kitap asıl lûgatte ketb ve kitabet gibi bir zamm-u cemi manasını mutazammın olarak, hurufu birbirine zammetmek yani yazmak manasına masdar iken urfte mektup manasına ismolmuştur. Kitabet ve kitap esasen nazmı hattîdedir. Maamafih ibare dediğimiz nazmı lâfzîye dahi ıtlâk olunur. Evvelkinde kitap bir yere yazılmış olan yazı mecmuu, ikincide ise yazılan yazı ile ifade olunan ibare demektir. «Fülan kitap benim kütüphanede var» dediğimiz zaman evvelkini, «fülan kitap ezberimdedir» dediğimiz zaman da ikinciyi söylemiş oluruz. Şüphe yok ki bunların hepsinin altında manaya delâlet muteberdir. Ve her kitaptan maksut o mananın fehmidir. Fakat sadece manaya -kelâm denilebilirse de- kitap ıtlâkı mütearef değildir. Hakikati kitap, o manaya dallolan nazım ve nihayet nazım ve mana mecmuudur. Binaenaleyh işbu kelâmı münzele kıraet itibariyle kur'an, bilkuvve veya bilfiil kitabet itirabiyle kitap denildiği zaman nazım ve mana beraber kasdedilmek ve daha doğrusu manaya delâlet eden nazmı lâfzî veya hattî tasavvur olunmak zarurî bulunduğundan yalnız manaya kur'an veya kitap denilemiyeceği sühuletle anlaşılır. Çünkü mana ne okunur, ne yazılır, okunan nazmı lâfzî, yazılan da nazmı hattîdir. Medlûli mahz olan mana ile zihinde maksut olan suveri elfazı, kelâmı nefsîyi fark edemiyenler kitabı, sadece manadan ibaret imiş gibi tevehhüm edebilirler. Lâkin mes'ele ilm-ü fen ve bilhassa İlmünnefis nazarile mütalea edildiği zaman mükemmel, güzel, metin denilebilen efkâr ve maaninin suveri elfaz ile öyle derin bir iştibak ve irtibatı görülür ki lisan dediğimiz o suveri lâfziyeyi alıverecek olursanız fikirde, manada hiç bir metanet ve itkan bulamazsınız. O yüksek maani ve efkârdan nişane göremezsiniz. Yani nazım, yalnız, ahare değil mütefekkirin kendi kendisine bile tefhim ve temyizi manada mühim bir vasıtadır. Zaten böyle olmasa idi lisan ve kitabetin terakkiyatı fikriye ve maneviyede büyük bir ehemmiyeti kalmazdı. Bunun için nazmı lâfzi ve hattî ikisi birden tayyedilmek suretiyle sırf manadan ibaret bir kitap, bir kur'an tasavvuru mümkin değildir. Ve yine bunun içindir ki Cenabı hak meleklere karşı Âdeme verdiği imtiyazı sade talimi maani ile değil belki talimi esma ile vermiştir. Peygamberimize münzel olan da kur'anın yalnız manası değil, hem nazmı ve hem manasıdır. Bunda şüphe etmemeli ve asla sui zanne düşmemelidir. Çünkü bu ﴿ﻟَﺎرَﻳْﺐَ ﻓٖﻴﻪِ﴾ dir. Haddi zatinde her türlü şekten âri ve her töhmetten müberradır. Kidaplar içinde hak kitabullah olduğu bunun kadar kat'iyet ve yakin ile malûm olan ve sıratı müstakimi bunun kadar gösteren hiç bir kitap yoktur. Bunun ne keyfiyeti vahiy ve inzalinde bir şüphe, nede tebliğinde bir töhmet vardır. Ey Resuli kibriya, Gari hıradan beri Ruhi eminin getirmekte olduğu o vehiy seslerini sen kemali şühud ile dinleyip biliyorsun, senin sıdk-u emanetin de mücerrep ve malûmdur. Sonra bu kitabın i'cazina da söz yoktur. Zaten ilmi yakinin menşe'i de evvelâ şühudi tam ve tecribei kâfiye, Saniyen bizzat bu şühut ve tercibeye imkân bulunmıyan mevakide haberi sadık ve şehadeti tarihiye, salisen aklın hüsni istidlâli değil midir? Binaenaleyh münzili hak, şiarı hak, muhbiri sadık, gayesi mahzı hayır ve saadeti beşer olan bu kitapta reybe mesağ verecek ne bir cehl-ü gaflet, ne de bir sui niyyet ve garazı fasit tasavvuruna hak yoktur. Şühut ve tecribeye eremiyenler için de ilel'ebed delâlet i'caz ile hüsni istidlâl tariki açıktır. Allah tealâ bu kitap ile bunu da taahhüt etmiştir. Bunun kemalinde, hakkıyetinde, ahlâkıyetinde, nisbetinde irtiyabe düşecek olanlar iki sınıftan hali olmazlar, bunlar ya cehli mürekkebe boyanmış, ağrazı mahsusalarından başka hiç bir şeye hissi iltifatı kalmamış olan mahtumül kulûb muanidini keferedir. Veya cehli külliye inanmış, her hususta şekkü şüphe ruhlarını kaplamış, idraki hakka, ilm-ü ikana, hüsni ahlâka erdirecek nuri basıretleri sönmüş, nifakı, sui zannı şiar edinmiş reybiyyundurlar. Artık bunların şekleri, kuşkuları da tamamen manasız, hükümsüz, haksızdır. Bu kâfirlerin, münafıkların hallerini de yakında görürsünüz. Reyb, esasında nefse bir iztırap, bir kuşku vermek manasına masdar iken, örfi lûgatte bu ıztıraba başlıca bir sebep olan şekk-ü şüphe manasında istimali galebe etmiştir. Yani reyb, şekke yakın ve fazla olarak sui zan gibi bir töhmet manasını da mutazammındır. Fakat asıl manası şüphe ve kuşku, yani kuşkulu şüphelidir. Yalnız şüphe kelimesini de bu manada kullanırız. Burada reyb bütün cinsi ile nefyedilmiş olduğundan reybi ilmî ve reybi ahlâkî diye tefrik olunabilecek olan şek ve töhmet haysiyetlerinin ikisi de selbedilmiş ve iki cihetten isbati yakin ile kitabın kemali beyan olunmuştur. « ﻟَﺎرَﻳْﺐَ ﻓٖﻴﻪِ » «zalike» nin ikinci haberi olabilirse de bir cümlei mustakille olması daha muhtar ve bir suali mukadder mülâhazasiyle bir cümlei istinafiye olması ise daha beliğdir. Bir ferdi feridin bütün cihanı beşeriyetle ve alelhusus eğrazı faside ile memlû zalum-ü cehul bir cihanı beşeriyetle mübarezesi demek olan vazifei risalet noktai nazarından Resuli Kibriya: «yarab, reyb-ü şirk içinde yüzen şu kütlei beşer benim karşıma çıkıp da bu kitabın hak kelâmullah olduğu ve sana tarafı ilâhîden vahyen inzal kılındığı ne malûm? bu senin sözün; şairler, muharrirler, müellifler gibi sen de bunu kendin tasavvurlayorsun ve fazla olarak bir de Allaha isnat ve iftira ediyorsun diye bühtane kıyam edecek olurlarsa ben ne yaparım?» diyebilirlerdi İşte Cenabı Allah böyle bir suale meydan bırakmamak için «bu bapta hiçbir veçhile irtiyabe mahal yoktur.» Diye sarahaten teminatı mutlâka bahşetmiştir ki bunda ruhi Resulullahın vahyi gerek talâkki ve gerek tebliğde sadıkulva'dilemin olduğunu tescil ve ilân vardır. Ve bu suretle kitabın lâraybefih olduğunu tescil, mübelliği olan Muhammedü leminin laraybefih, olduğunu da tescildir. Yakında « وَاِنْ ﻛُﻨْﺘُﻢْ ﻓٖﻰ رَﻳْﺐٍ ﻣِﻤَّﺎ ﻧَﺰَّﻟْﻨَﺎ ﻋَﻠٰﻰ ﻋَﺒْﺪِﻧَﺎ » ayeti ve daha ileride « وَﻣَﻦْ اَﻇْﻠَﻢُ ﻣِﻤَّﻦِ اﻓْﺘَﺮٰى ﻋَﻠَﻰ اﻟﻠّٰﻪِ ﻛَﺬِﺑًﺎ اَوْ ﻗَﺎلَ اُوﺣِﻰَ اِﻟَﻰَّ وَﻟَﻢْ ﻳُﻮحَ اِﻟَﻴْﻪِ ﺷَﻰْءٌ » gibi ayetler ile kur'an bu noktaları ber tefsıl müdafaa ve isbat edecektir. Bu mebde-e İlmi kelâm ve hikmet noktai nazarından baktığımız zaman herşeyden evvel reyp ve ikan mes'elesine yani ilm-ü marifet nazariyesinin künhüne işaret edilmiş ve bu baptaki bütün cidali felsefî bir vahyi sarih ile bertaraf edilivermiş bulundunu görürüz ki akait kitaplarımızın en başında; «hakaiki eşya sabit ve bunlara ilim mütehakkiktir» akidei evveliyesinin vaz'ı ve sofestaiye denilen ehli reyp ve inadın reddi ve esbabı ilmin tahkiki ile söze başlanması da bundan neş'et etmiştir. Ve yeni felsefelerde en evvel bu noktaya ehemmiyet verdikleri ehlinin malûmudur. Böyle olmakla beraber ulûm-ü fünunun terekkiyatına rağmen âlemde gerek nazarî ve gerek ahlâkî reybiliğin vakıt vakıt tevessü etmekte olduğu dahi inkâr olunamaz. Binaenaleyh beşeriyetin en büyük marazı kalbî ve ahlâkîsi şüphe ve irtiyap mes'elesinde olduğunu ve saadeti beşer gayesinde bunun herşeyden evvel lâzım ü l'izale bulunduğunu Kuranıazımüşşan bu suretle iş'ar ettikden sonra insanları, iman, ilm-ü ikan ile yaşatacak olan tarikı hakkı ve sıratı müstekimi peyderpey izah ü beyan edecek ve ederken gayb-ü şehadet, yani makul olan mabadettabia ile mahsûs olan tabiat arasında yakinî olan hakayıka ve hepsinden evvel tevhidi hakka nazarı dikkati celbeyliyecek ve bütün bunlarda haysiyeti ahlâkiye ve hassıyeti ameliyeyi umde olarak takip ettirecektir. Bu nikâtı ilmiye ile surei Bakarenin başı Fatihadan sonra bütün Kur'anın bir dibacei umumiyesi demek olduğundan tertibi süverin ne kadar tabiî ve ne kadar ilmî ve derin esbabı ihtiva ettiği tezahür edeceği gibi Hazreti Peygamberin muhitı beşerîsi ile bu hakaikı ilmiye teemmül ve mukayese edildiği zaman da kur'anın mücerret vahyi ilâhî olduğunda zerre kadar iştibahe mahal olmadığı bizzarure teslim edilir. Lareybefih olan bu kitap ﴿ﻫُﺪًى ﻟِﻠْﻤُﺘَّﻘٖﻴﻦَ﴾ müttekilere ayni hidayettir. Dalâletten çıkıp vikayei hakka girmek istidadını haiz olanlara ahkâmı hakkı bildirecek bir delil, sıratı müstekimi irae edecek bir beyyinedir. Tabiri aharle Bu kitapta pek büyük bir hidayeti rabbaniye vardır. Fakat müttekiler için, zira bundan istifade ederek matlûbe erecek olanlar reyb-ü şüpheden, şüpheli yollardan sakınarak kendilerini korumak, akibetlerini kazanmak kabiliyetine malik bulunan müttekilerdir. Gerçi bu kitap esas itibariyle « ﻫُﺪًى ﻟِﻠﻨَّﺎسِ » dır. Alelumun insanları irşat ve tarikı hakkı irae için nazil olmuştur. Lûtf-ü letafetle yol göstermek demek olan bu hidayetin, bu davet-ü delâletin mahiyeti itibariyle şuna buna ıhtisası yoktur. Fakat hidayetten matlûp olan ihtida yani maksada vusul gayesi halen veya mealen ittika sıfatını haiz olanlara nasip olacak, kabiliyeti fıtriyelerini zayi etmiş olanlar bundan müstefit olamıyacak ve belki düçarı husran olacaklardır. « وَﻧُﻨَﺰِّلُ ﻣِﻦَ اﻟْﻘُﺮْاٰنِ ﻣَﺎ ﻫُﻮَ ﺷِﻔَﺎٓءٌ وَرَﺣْﻤَﺔٌ ﻟِﻠْﻤُﻮْٔﻣِﻨٖﻴﻦَ وَﻟَﺎ ﻳَﺰٖﻳﺪُ اﻟﻈَّﺎﻟِﻤٖﻴﻦَ اِﻟَّﺎ ﺧَﺴَﺎرًا » Hüda, hem lâzım ve hem müteaddi olur. Fatihada beyan olunduğu üzere hidayet, iraei tarik ve îsali matlûp, iki manada müşterek veya müstameldir ki birine hidayeti gayri musıle, diğerine hidayeti musıle tabir olunur. Canabı hakka nazaran biri tarikı musıle delâlet-ü irşat, diğeri halkı ihtida ve tevfik demektir. Kur'anda ikisi de varit olmuştur. Binaenaleyh binnetice « ﻫُﺪًى ﻟِﻠْﻤُﺘَّﻘٖﻴﻦَ » de hidayeti musıle yani tevfik « ﻫُﺪًى ﻟِﻠﻨَّﺎسِ » de sade delâlet-ü irşat manaları zahir görünür ise de ledettahkik kur'ana muzaf olan hidayetin hidayeti irşadiye olacağı tebeyyün eder. Çünkü tevfik ve halkı ihtida sıfatı kelâme değil sıfatı file racidir. Ve burada « ﻟِﻠْﻤُﺘَّﻘٖﻴﻦَ » denilmesinin mühim bir nüktesi vardır. Bundan anlaşılıyor ki bu kitap ile vaki olan irşadı ilâhînin müessir olması ve tevfika iktıran etmesi, muhatap olan insanların bir fi'li ihtiyarîsi ile adeten meşruttur. Kur'an herkese tarikı hakkı sureti umumiyede göstermek için nazil olmuş olmakla beraber herkes bunu kabul ve ihtiyarda müsavi olmıyacak, bir takımları buna iradesini sarf etmiyecektir. Çünkü insanlığın esası fıtratinde umumî olan kabiliyeti hıtap bir takımlarında sui itiyat ile külliyen zail olmuş bulunacağından irşadatı kur'aniye belâgati kâmile ve hakikati şamilesiyle beraber o gibilerin kalplerinde bittabi daiyei mahabbeti uyandırmıyacak ve belki aksi tesir yapacaktır. Bunun için asıl faidei hıtap, hüsni ihtiyara malik bulunan erbabı istidada ait olacaktır ki bunlar da ittikası ve lâakal kabiliyeti ittikasi bulunan müttakilerdir. Binaenaleyh kur'anın hikmeti nüzulü iptida iradei beşerin inzımamı şartiyle hidayeti ammedir. Fakat şartın tahakkukuna nazaran bu hikmet, bu gaye hidayeti müttekîn olarak tahakkuk edecektir. Bununla beraber müttekî vasfı bir vasfi iktisabî olduğu cihetle istikbale nazaran bütün insanları istîap etmesi mümkin olan bir vasıftır. Bu itibar ile hidayetin maziden kat'ı nazarla yine hidayeti amme olmasına mani olacak bir tahsıs değildir. Arebe hidayettir veya Aceme hidayettir denilmiyor. Şu halde « ﻫُﺪًى ﻟِﻠْﻤُﺘَّﻘٖﻴﻦَ » (bu kitap bütün nev'i beşere hidayet için nazil olmuştur. Fakat bu hidayetten istifadenin ilk şartı ittikayı ihtiyar etmek, yani korunmayı istemektir. Binaenaleyh evvelemirde korunmaya talip olunuz ki felâh bulasınız) mealinde bir takva tavsıyesini mutazammındır. İttika, vikayeyi kabul etmek, tabiri aharle vikayeye girmek. Vikaye ise fertı sıyanet, yani elem ve zarar verecek şeylerden sakınıp kendini iyice korumak demektir. O halde lûgaten ittika veya onun ismi olan takva, kuvvetli bir himayeye girerek korunmak, hasılı kendini iyi sakınıp korumak demek olur. Bunun lâzımı olarak korkmak, ictinap ve ihtiraz etmek, tevakki eylemek manalarında da kullanılır. Tevakkide tekellüf, ittikada sadelik vardır. En şamil ve en kuvvetli vikaye ise ancak Allahın vikayesidir. Zira vikayei beşer istikbale ve akıbete tamamen hâkim olamadığı gibi halde meşhut olan elem ve zararların bile hepsine hâkim olamaz. Binaenaleyh iyi korunmak demek olan hakikati ittika ancak vikayetullaha girmekle tahakkuk edebilir. Gerçi rahmaniyete ve aslı hilkate nazaran herkesin vikayetullahtan ıztırarî ve tabiî bir hıssei mevhubesi vardır. Ve o nisbette herkes ittikasız bir vikayei cebriyeye mazhar olur. Lâkin rahimiyete ve ihtiyarî fiillere nazaran insanın bu vikayeye şuur-u ihtiyariyle girmesi, yani ittikası dahi şart olmuştur. Demek ki vikayei ilâhîyenin her cihetle tamamı tecellisi insanın halden ziyade akıbeti istihdaf eden hissi ittikasına vabestedir. İşte bunun için şeri'de alelıtlâk ittika veya takva: İnsanın kendisini Allahın vikayesine koyarak ahirette zarar ve elem verecek şeylerden iyice koruması, tabiriâharle seyyiattan tevekki ve hasenatı iltizam etmesi diye tarif olunur ki hakikî haşyet ve mahabbet ile alâkadar olarak biri vücudî diğeri ademî iki haysiyeti haizdir: ﺗَﺤْﻠِﻴَﺔ٠ ﺗَﺨْﻠِﻴَﺔ٠ Euzü besmeleden, kelimei tevhidden itibaren bu iki haysiyeti görürüz. Binaenaleyh takvayi şer'îyi sırf menfi ve mücerret perhizkârlıktan ibaret zannetmek hatadır. Maamafih ittika bunların yalnız birinde istimal olunduğu çoktur. Meselâ kur'anda haşyet, iman, tövbe, tâat, terki ma'siyet, ıhlâs manâlarından herbirinde kullanıldığı mevaki vardır. Veledettahkik kur'anda ittika ve takva üç mertebe üzerine zikrolunmuştur ki birincisi azabi muhalledden tevekki için şirkten teberri ile iman « وَاَﻟْﺰَﻣَﻬُﻢْ ﻛَﻠِﻤَﺔَ اﻟﺘَّﻘْﻮٰى » gibi. İkincisi, kebairi irtikâptan ve sagairde ısrardan içtinap ile feraizı eda etmektir ki şer'an mütearef olan takva budur. « وَﻟَﻮْ اَنَّ اَﻫْﻞَ اﻟْﻘُﺮٰٓى اٰﻣَﻨُﻮا وَاﺗَّﻘَﻮْا » gibi. Üçüncüsü, sirri kalbini hakdan işgâl edecek her şeyden tenezzüh ve bütün mevcudiyeti ile Haktealâye teveccüh ve incizaptır ki bu da « ﻳَﺎٓ اَﻳُّﻬَﺎ اﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ اٰﻣَﻨُﻮا اﺗَّﻘُﻮا اﻟﻠّٰﻪَ ﺣَﻖَّ ﺗُﻘَﺎﺗِﻪٖ » emrindeki takvayi hakikidir. Bu mertebe o kadar geniş ve o kadar amîkdır ki esbabının derecelerine göre tabakatı mütefaviteye inkisam eder. Ve himemi celilei enbiyanın müntehi olduğu derecelere kadar çıkar. Bu suretle enbiyayi ızam aleyhimüsselâtü vesselâm hazaratı hem nübüvvet ve hem vilâyet riyasetlerini cemetmişler, onların âlemi eşbaha taallûkları, mealimi ervaha uruclarına mani olmamış ve masalihi halk ile uğramaşları da şüuni hakkda istigraklarına zerre kadar sed çekmemiştir. Bu da esasen semerei iktisapları değil Haktealânın rahmeti mahsusası eseri olmuştur. « ﻟَﻴْﺲَ ﻋَﻠَﻰ اﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ اٰﻣَﻨُﻮا وَﻋَﻤِﻠُﻮا اﻟﺼَّﺎﻟِﺤَﺎتِ ﺟُﻨَﺎحٌ ﻓٖﻴﻤَﺎ ﻃَﻌِﻤُﻮٓا اِذَا ﻣَﺎ اﺗَّﻘَﻮْا وَاٰﻣَﻨُﻮا وَﻋَﻤِﻠُﻮا اﻟﺼَّﺎﻟِﺤَﺎتِ ﺛُﻢَّ اﺗَّﻘَﻮْا وَاٰﻣَﻨُﻮا ﺛُﻢَّ اﺗَّﻘَﻮْا وَاَﺣْﺴَﻨُﻮا » ayeti kerimesi takvanın bu üç mertebesini cem'etmiştir. « اِنَّ اﻟﻠّٰﻪَ ﻳَﺎْﻣُﺮُ ﺑِﺎﻟْﻌَﺪْلِ وَاﻟْﺎِﺣْﺴَﺎنِ » ayetinin de camiüttakva olduğu bir hadîsi şerifte varit olmuştur. Binaenaleyh kur'anın hidayeti bu meratibi takvadan herbirine şamildir vehüdenlilmüttekin hepsinden eam olan mutlâk ittika mefhumiyle tefsir olunmak ıktiza eder. Lâkin burada şu sual varit olur. Burada hidayeti kur'anın ittika ile meşrut olduğu anlaşılıyor. Halbuki ittika da hidayeti kur'andan müstefat olan bir netice olacağına göre mes'elede bir devir lâzım gelmiyor mu? cevap: Hayır, evvelâ bu karine ile kat'iyyen anlarız ki burada iptidaen tekvadan murat mebdei takva, yani kabiliyeti tavkadır. Ve müttekin demek inat ve nifaktan, reybi küllîden ictinap edebilecek ve yakini hakka namzet olabilecek fıtrati selime ve ukuli sahiha erbabı demektir ki müfessirin bunu « ﻣُﺸَﺎرِﻓُﻮنَ ﻟِﻠﺘَّﻘْﻮَى » diye tefsir ederler. Saniyen hidayet ziyadei mertebeye de şamil olduğundan takva, kabiliyeti takva ile meratibi mütekaddime erbabından eamdır ki buna umumi mecaz tesmiye edilir. Salisen takva, gayei kusva değil vesilei felâh-ü saadettir. Hidayeti kur'andan müstefat olacak neticei Matlûbe gadabü dalâlden salim olarak niami ilâhiyeye vusul olduğu cihetle takvadan dahi e'amdır. Binaenaleyh hidayeti kur'an kabili ittika olan ve henüz dalâlette bulunanlardan başlıyarak meratibi takvanın hepsinden geçerek saadeti ebediyeye kadar varacağından mutaleai meratip ile iştiratı takvada emarei devir asla melhuz değildir. Hasılı kur'an, hem mebde ve hem münteha itibariyle hidayettir. Bunun için insan ne kadar yükselirse yükselsin hidayeti kur'andan asla müstağni olamıyacaktir. Onun hidayeti havassu avammın bütün meratibine şamildir. Filvaki Dini islâm bir taraftan hayatı Dünyeviyenin şeraitı zaruriyesini talim buyuracak, diğer taraftan bu hayatı faniyenın gayei mutlâka olmadığını ve bunun da istihdaf etmesi lâzımgelen ebedî gayeler bulunduğunu gösterecek ve onun da şeraitı iktisabını tefhim edecektir. O yalnız iptidaî insanların gıdaı ruhanîsi değil, terakki etmiş medeniyetlerin de namütenahi yükselmesi için zâmanı tekâmül olmak üzere nazil olmuştur. Filvaki cemiyeti beşeriyede tam manasiyle tevhidi Hakka müstenit bir nizamı hayat sureti umumiyede henüz teesüs etmiş değildir. Henüz beşeriyeti amme vikayetullaha girmemiş ve akibet ve Ahıretine ikan hasıl edecek mertebei ittikaye yükselememiş olduğundan âlemde buhranı içtimaî berdevam bulunmuştur. « اﻟٓﻢٓ » Kur'anın haysiyeti ezeliyesini « ذٰﻟِﻚَ اﻟْﻜِﺘَﺎبُ » hakikati şühudiyesini « ﻟَﺎرَﻳْﺐَ ﻓٖﻴﻪِ » hassai ilmiye ve ahlâkiyesini « ﻫُﺪًى ﻟِﻠْﻤُﺘَّﻘٖﻴﻦَ » hikmeti nüzulünü ve gayei ameliyesini natık ve her lâhık sabıkını mukarrir ve mübeyyin ve binaenaleyh kemali ittisal hasebiyle hurufı atıf gibi revabıtı lâfzıyeden bile müstağni dört cümlei mütenasikadan mürekkep bir nazmı veciz olarak Fatihadaki « اِﻫْﺪِﻧَﺎ » duasının cevabı olmuştur. Dikkat olunursa bu nazımda öyle bir hüsni inkişaf vardır ki evvelâ, hattan üç harfı basitten, lâfzan üç ismi müfrede inkişaf ediyor. Saniyen, bunların her birine mütenazır gibi üç cümlei vecize inbisat eyliyor, Salisen bu nazmı celil manayı aslîsi kemakân sabit olmak üzere mütenevvi vücuhı i'rabı muhtevi olarak her birinde bir iltimaı mahsus ile tecelli eyliyor. Sonra bunları ayni veçhile üç ayet ve üç kıssa takip edecek ve daha sonra da « ﻳَﺎٓ اَﻳُّﻬَﺎ اﻟﻨَّﺎسُ اﻋْﺒُﺪُوا » hıtabı ammiyle makasıd süver peyderpey inkişafında devam eyliyecektir. Bu beyanın tarzı inkişafı tenasübi kur'ana bir misal verme için ne kadar şayanı dikkattir. BAKARA 3 3. ﴿اَﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻳُﻮْٔﻣِﻨُﻮنَ ﺑِﺎﻟْﻐَﻴْﺐِ﴾ o müttekiler ki gaybi Hakka iman ederler -yahut- gıyaben dahi iman ederler, tabiri aharle onlar gözle değil kalp ile iman ederler, onlar reybi küllîden âzade oldukları gibi iman etmek için önlerine dikilmiş putlara, haçlara da bağlanmazlar, gözlerinin önünde bulunan bu günkü ve şu andaki meşhudat-ü mahsûsata saplanıp kalmazlar, maverayi hissi, kalbi ve müteallâkatı kalbi tanırlar. İşlerin başı görülende değil, ruh, akıl, kalp gibi görülmeden görende tutulmadan tutanda, zaman ve mekâna musahhar olmıyarak maddeleri fırlatıp oynatan, fezaları doldurup boşaltandadır. Onların kalbi selimleri, basiret ve firaseti safiyeleri, aklı melekîleri, fehmi sarîhleri, nazarı sahihleri velhasıl kabiliyeti iz'anları, seyyiattan silkinebilecek hissi irfanları maaliye koşabilecek azmi vicdanları, hüsni ihtiyarları vardır. Meşhudat-ü mahsûsatı yarar kabuklarını soyarlar, içindeki özüne, önünde ve arkasındaki sirrine nüfuz ederler, şahit ile meşhudu temyiz ederler, mahsûsattan makulâta intikal edebilirler, hudus-ü fena içinde gaypten şühuda, şuhuttan gaybe gelip geçip giden şuunatı mahsûsenin satırları altındaki maanii gaybiyeyi sezerler. Filhakika mevcudat görülen ve görülmiyen, tabiri aharle meşhut ve gayri meşhut olmak üzere ikiye ayrılır. Ve bir çok hükema, hakikati, görülmiyen ve hatta görülemiyen ( اﻳﻨﻮﻳﺰﺑﻴﻞ ) kısmında telakkı ederler ve buna âlemi manâ, âlemi emir, âlemi akıl veya âlemi ruh veya âlemi melekût derler ve Felsefenin mevzuu olarak da bunu tanırlar. Filvaki şimdiki Garp felsefelerinde de şunu görüyoruz: Mer'î veya meşhudi haricî bize havassi hamsimizle geliyor ve bunların her birinin bir amili var: zıya, savt, rayiha, tat, hararet ve burudet, biz bizzat bunları hiss-ü müşahede ederiz ve bunlar vasıtasiyle de diğer eşyayı. Fünun ve bilhassa fünunı tabiiye gösteriyor ki. Bunların her biri bir tecelliden, bir nümayişten, bize bir görünüşten bir şainden ibarettir. Meselâ ziya dediğimiz parıltı bizim haricimizde mevcut değildir. Çünkü hariçte ziya fennin tahkikine göre bir ihtizazdan ibarettir. Mer'i olmıyan madde cüz'i ferdlerinin veya esirin ihtizazlarıdır. Parıltı, ziya o ihtizazın bizim basıramıza taallûku, temassı anında vaki olan anî bir tecellidir. Bu mes'eleyi imamı Gazalî İhyâsında şöyle tesbit etmiştir: Nurı şemis avammın zannettiği gibi güneşten çıkıp bize kadar gelen bir şeyi haricî değildir. Belki gözümüzün güneşe tekabülü anında bizzat kudreti ilâhiye ile ıhtira olunan bir hâdisedir. Bu hakikat ehli keşfe münkeşif olmuştur kezalik savt de böyle. Biz biliyoruz ki ses hariçte havanın bir tetevvüci mahsusundan ibarettir. Kulağımızdaki gürültü manasına ses, o temevvücün samiamıza dokunduğu anda hasıl olan bir tecellidir. Hararet ve berudet dediğimiz dahi esasında ziya gibi bir ihtizazi esirî veya cüz'i ferdîdir. Bunun içindir ki hararet ziyaya, ziya hararete tahavvül eder. Aralarında bir mertebe farkı vardır. Bunu elektirikten anlıyoruz hasılı rayiha ve tatda esasında birer ihtizaz olup bizim şammemiz veya zaikamıza temassında koku ve tat olarak tecelli ederler. Demek rü'yet ve şuhudi haricîde vasıta olan bu beş amilin hepsi hakikatte harekete racidirler ve hepsi hareketin bize bir tecellii mahsusu olan şuundurlar. Biz bu hareketleri görmiyoruz. Aceba kütlelerde gördüğümüz hareket nedir?. O da nameri hakikatın bir tecellisi değil midir? Ve o halde bu vasıtalarla gördüğümüz âlemi meşhut hep birer hayalden birer tecellided başka birşey değildir. Bunların illeti olan hakikat ise gayri meşhuttur, mühaceratı umumiye, binayi memalik, muharebat ve saire gibi vukuatı tarihiyenin iletleri de insanların tasavvurları, ihtisâsları, iradeleri gibi gayri mer'i olan esbabdan başka nedir? Binaenaleyh hakikat gayri mer'idir. Ve nakabili rü'yettir. Mer'i olabilen onun tecelliyatı, hayali, zılali, in'ikâsatırdır ilah... Bu ifade bize âlemi pek güzel izah ediyor. Bu izaha göre bütün hakikat gayptir. Tabiat, âlemi şehadet bir hayaldir, hem de hareket tecellisinin hayalidir. Hakikat nihayet akıl ile, basıret ile, kalp gözüyle görülebilir. Şühudi haricî ile değil. Bu noktada yürüyen ve Allahtealânın ve melâikesinin rü'yeti basarla görülmesi mümkin olmadığına kail olan ulema ve hükemai islâmiye de vardır. Fakat bizim Ehli sünnetin sahih telâkki ve imanımıza göre hakikati ilâhiye gaybi mahız değildir o gayb-ü şehadetin merciidir muhitı külli şeydir. Bunun için ona ıtlâkı hassiyle gayp denmez, esmai hüsnada bu isim varit olmamıştır. O, Ahırette cihattan, mekândan münezzeh olarak görülebilir. Fakat ihata olunamaz, olunamıyacağı için temamen meşhut da olamaz, ona doyulmaz. Biz veçhi ilâhîde bir hıssai şehadete kailiz. Fakat hıssei gayb daha ziyade olduğuna da inanırız. Bunun için ona ıtlâkı gayri hassiyle gayıp da denilir. Allahın melâikesi de bize gayptır, Ahıreti de, fakat onlar da kabili şehadettir. Meselâ umumiyetle kuvvet görünemez deriz. Halbuki görünen de kuvvetten ibarettir. İstikbal bugün görünmez, yarın görünür. Hasılı bizce gayp görülemiyen demek değil görülmiyen demektir. Bugünün makulü yarının mahsûsü olabilir. Biz delilsiz olan gaybe değil, delili olan gaybi makule iman ediyoruz. Her delil ise medlûlünün birveçhini haiz olduğu için delildir. Delilimiz, aklımız, nefsimiz, kalbimiz, âlem ve kitabullah. Binaenaleyh gaybı hakka iman ederken hakkı şühudu inkâr etmeyiz, kalpleri olanlar görürler ki tabiat denilen şüunatı mahsûse bir lemhai halin tecellii zahiridir. Bunun arkasında zulmetlere karışmış bir silsilei mazi, önünde de henüz doğmamış bir silsilei ati ve hepsinin maverasında bir kalp ve cümlesinin üstünde bir hâkimi vahid vardır. Ve Dünya namını alan halihazır, şühuddan gaybe intikal etmiş bulunan o mazi ile gaypdan şühuda doğacak olan o ati zencirleri arasında yekâne göze batan bir halkai zahire, vücudi beşer sanki na mütenahi iki derya arasında ince bir berzah, kalbi beşer de onun merkezi sikletine tutunmuş bir rasıd, bir ucu bir deryaya, bir ucu da diğer deryaya atılmış olan tabiat zenciri mütevali bir hareketle o berzahın üzerinden kır kır geçip akıyor, bir denizden çıkıyor diğerine batıyor. Bütün sıkleti sevadiberzaha basarken o rasıt her lâhzasında geçen bir halkai şüun görüyor. Yalnız ve yalnız onu müşahede ediyor. Nazarı his ne deryalara erişiyor ve ne diplerindeki zencire, o ancak berzahtan geçen halkaya bakıyor ve ancak onu görüyor ve görürken zencirin bütün sıkletini çeken berzahın gıcırtısını da içinden mütemadiyen dinleyor ve inliyor. O hareketten ve bu gıcırtıdan artık o kadar kuvvet ve zaruretle biliyor ki halihazırda meşhut ve mahsûs olan tabiatı zahirenin iki tarafında mazi ve ati, evvel ve ahır denilen birer âlemi gayp var, âlemi şehadet, tabiati mahsûse bilimkân varsa âlemi gayp, tabiati gayri mahsuse evleviyyetle ve bizzarure var. Bundan başka o mahsûsi zahirin tarafeyininden maada, onun bir batını, bir iç yüzü, tabiri aharle o rasdın tutunduğu ve iliştiği bir mabadettabia veya mafevkattabia da vardır. İş o zencirde değil, onu salıp tahrik edenle o berzahı kuran, o rasıdı tutan o deryaları birbirine karıştırmıyan rasıtla mersudu birleştirerek marifet husule getiren, gayb-ü şühudun muhit küllü, kefili mutlâkı olan kudreti baligadadır. Binaenaleyh vikayei nefis isteyenler meşhudat ve mahsûsatı seyr ederken daha evvel onların maverasındaki gaybe ve gayb-ü şehadetin mercii küllüne, kefili mutlâkına, rabbülâlemîne, rahmanı rahime, maliki yevmidine « اِﻳَّﺎكَ ﻧَﻌْﺒُﺪُ وَاِﻳَّﺎكَ ﻧَﺴْﺘَﻌٖﻴﻦُ » diye iman ederler. Ve bu iman başlıca üç rüknü ihtiva eder: Meb'de-e iman, meada iman, mebde-ü mead beynindeki vesaitı batınaya iman, ki bunların dördüncüsü de vasıtai zahire olan âlemi şehadete ilimdir. Ve bu suretle gayb-ü şehadet birleşince iman ve marifet « ﻫُﻮَ اﻟْﺎَوَّلُ وَاﻟْﺎٰﺧِﺮُ وَاﻟﻈَّﺎﻫِﺮُ وَاﻟْﺒَﺎﻃِﻦُ » tevhidini bulur. Gayp, gaybet ve gıyap manasına masdar veya gaip manasına isim ve sıfat olur -ki bu da ya adıl gibi tesmiye bilmasdardır, veya meyyit ve meyt gibi gayyip muhaffetidir- binaenaleyh lisanımızdaki gaybettim, gayboldu tabirleri doğrudan doğruya sahihdirler. Bazılarının zannettiği gibi bunu gayib ettim suretinde yazmağa lüzum yoktur. Gayp ve gaip ise iptida idraki histe veya bedaheti akılda hazır olmıyan tabiri aharle şüuri evvelîde meş'ur olmıyan demektir ki bunun bir kısmı şüuri evvelîde meş'ur olmıyan demektir ki bunun bir kısmı şüuri intikalî ile idrak olunabilir. Meselâ evinizde otururken kapınız çalınır, ses duyarsınız, bu ses sizin için meş'ur, hazır ve şahittir. Bundan intikal edersiniz ki kapıyı çalan vardır. O henüz sizin için kaiptir. Bakıp görünceye kadar onu bişşahıs tayin edemezsiniz, fakat kapıyı bir çalan bulunduğunu da zarurî bir surette intikalî olarak tasdik edersiniz. Bu bir iman veya bir ilmi intikalî olur. Sonra henüz kapınızı çalmıyan ve eseri size yetişmiyen daha nice gaipler bulunduğunu da alelıtlâk tasdik edebilirsiniz. Fakat bunların bir kısmı nefselemirde madum olabilirler. Gayp ile gaip fark da edilir. Gaip sana görülmez, seni de görmez olandır. Gayp ise görülmez fakat görür olandır. Şu halde iki gayp vardır. Bir kısmı hiç bir delili bulunmıyan gaiplerdir ki bunları ancak Allâmülguyub bilir. « وَﻋِﻨْﺪَهُ ﻣَﻔَﺎﺗِﺢُ اﻟْﻐَﻴْﺐِ ﻟَﺎ ﻳَﻌْﻠَﻤُﻬَﺎٓ اِﻟَّﺎ ﻫُﻮَ » ayetindeki gaypten murat bunlardır deniliyor ki sırasında izah olunur. Diğer kısmı da delili bulunan gaiplerdir ki « اَﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻳُﻮْٔﻣِﻨُﻮنَ ﺑِﺎﻟْﻐَﻴْﺐِ » da gaypten murat da bu kısımdır. « اﻟْﻐَﻴْﺐِ » ın elif lâmı ahd içindir. Yani müttekilerin inandıkları, tanıdıkları gayp, delili bulunan gaybi haktır ki bu da Hak tealâ ve sıfatı, Ahıret ve ahvali, melâike, nübüvveti enbiya, inzali kütüp gibi mebadii imaniyedir. Ve bu iman bazılarında intikali hadsî ve keşfî ile, bazılarında da intikali fikrî ve istidlâlî ile hasıl olur. Sonra gaybe iman ile gıyaben iman arasında cüz'î bir mefhum farkı vardır. Zira evvelkinde gaybın mü'menün bih olduğu musarrah, ikincide ise mü'menün bih mahzuftur. Bunun için bazı müfessirin arada büyük bir fark gözetmiş ve «sizin gerek gıyabınızda ve gerek şühudunuzda iman ederler» diye tefsir etmiş. Yani mü'menün bihin gayp olduğuna taarruz etmeyip münafıkînden ihtiraz olduğunu göstermiştir. Fakat zahir olan gıyabın da mü'menün bihe ait olmasıdır. Ve binaenaleyh gaybe iman ile gıyaben iman arasında mealen fark yoktur. Ve her iki itibar ile imanın kıymet ve faidesi gaybe taallûk etmesi veya gıyabî olması haysiyetiyle olduğuna tenbih vardır. Çünkü korunmak ona mütevakkıftır. Peygamberi görüp iman eden eshabın da en büyük meziyyetleri onu gaibe müteallik ihbarlarındaki tasdikleriyledir. Ve burada peygamberi görmeden tasdik edenlerin de medhine işaret vardır. Nitekim İbni Mes'ud Hazretleri « وَاﻟَّﺬِى ﻟَﺎ اِﻟٰﻪَ ﻏَﻴْﺮُهُ ﻣَﺎ اٰﻣَﻦَ اُﺣَﺪٌ اُﻓْﻀَﻞَ ﻣِﻦْ اِﻳﻤَﺎنِ ﺑِﻐَﻴْﺐٍ » buyurmuş ve bu ayeti okumuştur. Diğer bir tefsir ile de burada gayıp, ayin mukabili olan kalb ve sirri kalbdir ki kalbin, sirri kalbin merci şühud olduğunu bilmek ve hakkı ve delâili nübüvveti gözden ziyade kalb ile görüp şirkden levsi maddiyattan kurtaran bir imana ermek manasını ifade eder ki bunda derin bir tarikı imana işaret vardır. Yani kalbi bilen Allahı bilir. İman, aslı lûgatte emn-ü emandan if'aldir. Hemzesi ta'diye ve bazan sayruret manalarında kullanılır. Ta'diye olduğuna göre eman vermek, emin kılmak demektir ki esmaullahdan olan «mü'min» bu manadandır. Sayruret olduğuna göre de emin olmak demek olur. Ve vüsuk-u itimat manasını ifade eder ki lisanımızda inanmak denilir. Urfı lûgatte ise mutlaka tasdik etmek manasınadır. Çünkü tasdik eden, tasdik ettiğini tekzipten emin kılmış veya kendisi kizipten emin olmuş olur. İman bu manalarda « آﻣﻨﻪ » gibi bizzat ta'diye eder. Bununla beraber « آﻣﻦ ﺑﻪ » veya « آﻣﻦ ﻟﻪ » gibi «ba» veya «lâm» ile de ta'diye eyler. «Ba» ile ta'diye ettiği zaman itiraf manasını, «lam» ile tadiyesinde de iz'an ve kabul manasını tazammun eder. Bunun için « اَﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻳُﻮْٔﻣِﻨُﻮنَ ﺑِﺎﻟْﻐَﻴْﺐِ » gaybi tasdik ve itiraf ederler, yahut tasdik ettiklerini huzurda da gıyapta da tasdik ve itiraf ederler demek olur. Bir şeyi tasdik, onu sadık olarak ahzetmek demektir. Sıdk ise ya kelime veya kelâme taallûk ettiğinden imanın da müteallakına taallûku bu nisbette suveri muhtelife üzre ceryan eder. Meselâ Allaha iman ile kitab-ullaha ve Ahirete iman suretlerinde bazı mana farkları vardır. Maamafih tasdikın asıl menşei, sıdkı kelâmda ve sıdkı kelâmın menşai de sıdkı hükümde, yani vakıa mutabakatındadır. Zihin ve hariç, tabiri aharle kalb ve ayn, işte sıdk-u hakkiyet, bu iki tarafı mütenazır arasındaki istikamet ve isabet nisbetindedir, vakı-a mutabık ve musıp olabilen zihin ve kalb sadık, hilafı gayri sadıktır, binaenaleyh iman ve tasdikın mebdei bu sıdku isabet nisbetini kabul ve itiraf etmektir. Ayni vaki nefsi natıkada veya huzurunda bizzat mevcut ise tasdikı şuhudîdir, bedahtı hissiye veya akliyeyi tasdik gibi. Bizzat değil de hazır olan delil veya dalli vasıtasiyle hazır ise tasdikı giyabîdir. Bu surette o vakii gaip emsal ve ezdah ile azçok kabili kıyas ve tahdit ise delilin ittırat ve in'ikâsındaki derecei zâman nisbetinde tasdikı icmalî veya tefsılî, resmî veya haddî bir ilim bir tasavvuri muayyen ifade eder. Vaki gaip misilsiz ve zıdsız, şebihsiz ve nazırsiz ise o tasdikı giyabî mahdut bir ilim değil na mahdut bir itikadı mutlâk olur ki umumiyetle iman denince bu anlaşılır. Ve bu iman ilmin hem başı ve hem gayesidir. Ve bundaki ikan, ikanı ilmîden yüksek ve kuvvetlidir. Zira her tahdidi tasavvurî delil olarak alınmayıp da matlûp bizzat olarak alındığı zaman birer mani'i yakin olabilir ve bildiğinin mavarasını inkâr eden cahil kalır. Fakat böyle bir imanı mutlaka lâyik olan ancak Allahtealâdır. İman billah bu suretle şühuddan gaybe namütenahi uzanır gider. Luğaten alelıtlâk tasdik ya kavlî veya filî olur. Tasdikı kavlî biri kalbî diğeri lisanî olmak üzere iki türlüdür. Binaenaleyh urfi lugat noktai nazarından tasdikın üç mertebesi vardır. Birincisi, tasdikı kalbîdir, bir kimse her hangi bir hükmün veya bir kelâmın veya mütekellimin sıdkını yalnız gönlünde itiraf ve teslim ve bunu kendi kendine ifade ettiği ve onun sıdkına kalben emin olduğu zaman o hükmü veya kelâmı veya mütekellimi tasdik etmiş olur. İkincisi tasdikı lisanîdir. Bu da kendisinden başka ahare dahi tebliğ ve isma edebilecek bir veçhile bu böyledir diye bir kelâmı lafzî söylemektir ki ya hakikî veya zahirî olur. Birisinde bu tasdikı lisanî tasdikı kalbî ile birleşir, söyliyen nefsinde de sadık olur. Diğerinde lisan başka, kalb başka olur. Yani lisanen diğerini tasdik ederken kalben kendini dahi tekzip eyler, üçüncüsü tasdikı filîdir ki bir kelâmın icabını filen icra etmekle olur. bu da tasdikı kalbî veya lisanîden birine veya her ikisine mukarin olup olmadığına göre bir kaç mertebeye ayrılır. Tasdıkı filî, tasdikı kalbîye, iktiran etmezse riya veya ikrah ile yapılmış olur. Acaba lisanı şeride iman bunların hangisidir. Yani dini islâmda bunların hangisini yapan mü'min sayılır? İmanı lûgavî ile imanı şer'înin farkı var mıdır? Bunu kur'andan peyderpey öğreneceğiz ve bu ayetten itibaren başlıyoruz, İmanı şer'înin imanı lûgavîden iki cihetle hususıyeti mevzûi bahistir: Evvelâ, iman edilecek olan müteallak yani mü'menün bih itibarıle imanı şer'î ahastır. Bittevhid Allaha ve Muhammed aleyhisselâmın Allah tarafından getirdiği kat'iyyen malûm olan şeylere icmalen ve lüzumunda tafsılen imandır. Bunun en mücmeli Allaha ve ondan gelene iman, tabiri aharle « ﻟﺎَ اِﻟٓﻪَ اِﻟﺎَّ اﻟﻠّٰﻪُ ﻣُﺤَﻤَّﺪًا رَﺳُﻮلُ اﻟﻠّٰﻪِ » imanıdır. Bir mertebe tafsıl ile, Allaha, risaleti Muhammediyeye, Ahırete imandır. İkinci bir tafsıl ile, Allaha, meleklerine, kitaplarına, Peygamberlerine, yevmi Ahirete, kaza ve kadere, bas ba'delmevte, sevap ve ıkabe imandır. Üçüncü tafsılde de kitap ve sünnet ile Muhammed aleyhisselâmın tebliğ ettiği kat'iyyen sabit olan ahbar ve ahkâmın mecmuuna ve her birine muradullah ve muradı Resulüllah veçhile imandır ki burada « ﴿اَﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻳُﻮْٔﻣِﻨُﻮنَ ﺑِﺎﻟْﻐَﻴْﺐِ﴾٠ ﴿وَاﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻳُﻮْٔﻣِﻨُﻮنَ ﺑِﻤَﺎٓ اُﻧْﺰِلَ اِﻟَﻴْﻚَ وَﻣَﺎٓ اُﻧْﺰِلَ ﻣِﻦْ ﻗَﺒْﻠِﻚَ وَﺑِﺎﻟْﺎٰﺧِﺮَةِﻫُﻢْ ﻳُﻮﻗِﻨُﻮنَ﴾ » bütün bunları iki mertebe üzere beyan etmiştir. Diğer tafsılât da ileride gelecektir. Ve bu meratipten her biri derecei istitaat ile müterafıktır. Bütün bir ilmi din demek olan tafsıl havassın şiarı olabileceğinden avam ve umum için farizai evveliye icmal ve nihayet tafsilin mertebei saniyesidir. Ve işte Surei bakarenin başı bu iki haysiyeti irae etmiştir. Halbuki imanı lûgavînin müteallekatı bundan daha vasidir. O, hakka ve nahakka, müstakim ve gayri müstakime şamil olduğu gibi malâya-ni olabilecek füruata da şamildir. Lûgaten iman denebilecek bir çok tasdikler vardır ki onlar şer'an ayni küfürdürler, meselâ şirke inanmak, şeytanın sözüne sadakatine inanmak, küfrün, zulmün hayır olduğuna inanmak, zinanın fuhşun, sirkatin bigayri hakkin katli nefsin, ibadullahe tecavüzün iyi olduğuna inanmak lûgaten birer iman ve fakat şer'i islâmda birer küfürdürler. İmanı lügavînin diğer bazı kısmı da vardır ki şer'an küfür olmamakla beraber birer vecibei imaniye teşkil etmezler, bir kısmı mubah, bir kısmı mendub, bir kısmı da seyyie ve ma'sıyet olabilir ve bunların tafsıli fıkıh mes'eleleridir. Hasılı imanı lûgavînin bir kısmı hak ve hayır, bir kısmı şerr-ü batıl, bir kısmı da heva-vü abes ve malâ ya'ni olabilir. Hak ve hayır onlanlar imanı şer'înin ayni veya dairesi şümulünde feridirler. Çünkü asıl imanı şer'î halin maverasında veya batınında gaybolan hak ve hayrın miftah ve mikyasını bahşeden ve bir nesakı tevhit takip eyleyen mebadii külliyedir. Filhakika bütün iş hak ve hayırdan evvel bunların mebde ve miyarındadır. Ve din islâmın mütearefei asliyesi olan mebadii imaniyesi de bu miftah ve miyarı verir. Hidayet de onu takip edenleredir, Gaybi atiynin miftahı, şühudi halîde, şühudi halînin miftahı, onun gaybi batını ile gaybi mazisinde ve hepsinin miftahı ise indi ilâhîde « وَﻋِﻨْﺪَهُ ﻣَﻔَﺎﺗِﺢُ اﻟْﻐَﻴْﺐِ ﻟَﺎ ﻳَﻌْﻠَﻤُﻬَﺎٓ اِﻟَّﺎ ﻫُﻮَ » binaenaleyh insan miftahı hakk-u hayrı kendi heva-ü hevesinde aramamalı, bizzat veya bilvasıta Allah tealâdan almalıdır. vesaitı inkâr etmemeli, fakat ubudiyeti ancak Allaha yapmalıdır, Çünkü « ﻣَﻦْ ذَا اﻟَّﺬٖى ﻳَﺸْﻔَﻊُ ﻋِﻨْﺪَهُٓ اِﻟَّﺎ ﺑِﺎِذْﻧِﻪٖ » dir. Saniyen, müetallakdan sarfennazar nefsi mahiyet itibariyle imanı şer'înin hususiyeti mezvui bahsolmuştur. İmanın manai şer'îsi yalnız bir fi'li kalbî midir? yalnız bir fi'li lisanî midir? İkisi birden midir? Yoksa bunlarla beraber fi'li cevarih midir? Bu noktada bazı mezhep farklarına tesadüf ediyoruz. Şöyle ki: 1- Havaric ve Mu'tezile mezhebidir ki imanı şer'î, hem fi'li kalp ve hem fili lisan ve hem fi'li cevarihtir. Yani Resulullahın tebligatını kalben tasdik, lisanen ikrar, amelen tatbik eylemektir. Bunların üçü birden rükni imandır. Bunlardan velev birisi bulunmıyan kimseye mü'min denmez. Havariç nazarında kâfir, Mu'tezile nazarında mü'min ile kâfir arası fasık denilir, bunlar imanı şer'îde, imanı lûgavînin meratibi selâsesini cemetmiş oluyorlar. Selefden ve muhaddisinden bazıları dahi imanı ikrar billisan, tasdik bilcenan, amel bil'erkân diye tarîf etmişlerdir ki imamı Şafiî dahi bu cümlede dahidir, Fakat bunlar ameli terk eden fasıkın imandan çıkmış veya küfre dahil olmuş olduğuna kail değildirler. Binaenaleyh bunların kavilleri Havariç ve Mu'tezile mezheplerinden büsbütün başkadır. Bunlar hakikatte aslı imanî değil, kemali imanı tarif etmiş oluyorlar. 2- Kerramiye mezhebidir ki imanı şer'î yalnız lisan ile ıkrardır. Bunlara göre tasdikı kalbî bulunsun, bulunmasın lisanen ikrar eden, lisanına sahip olan mü'mindir. Tasdikı kalbî dahi var ise içi dışı mü'mindir. Yok, münafık ise dışı mü'min içi kâfirdir. Bunlar imanı lûgavîn ednası zahirîsi olan yalnız tasdikı kavlî manasiyle iktifa etmişler ve imanı şer'înin mi'yarını da müslümanlar arasında cereyan edecek muamelât ve ahkâmın mebdeinde sebebi zahirisini gözetmişlerdir. Bunlara göre iman bir kelime mes'elesi demek oluyor. Ikrar rükün, tasdikı kalbî şarttır diyenler olmuştur. 3- İmanın rüknü tasdikı kalbîdir. Dilsizlik, ikrah vesaire gibi bir mani-i zarurî bulunmadıkça ıkrarı lisanî de şarttır. Lâkin tahkukunun şart mı, yoksa tamamının şartı mı, bunun hakkında da sözler cereyan etmiştir. Eş'arîler bu kavl üzerindedirler. 4- İman, fi'li kalb ile fi'li lisan mecmuudur. Bunların ikiside imanın rüknüdür. Maamafih ikisi de ayni seviyede rükni aslî değildirler. Fili kalbînin mükellefiyeti hiç bir mazaretle sukut kabul etmez. Bu rükni aslîdir. El'ıyaze billâh bu zail olduğu anda küfür tahakkuk eder. Fi'li lisan olan ırkara gelince: Bu da rükündür. Lâkin ikrahı mülci zaruret ve mazireti karşısında bunun vücubu sakıt olur. Ve o zaman yalnız imanı kalbî kâfidir. Fakat mazereti ikrah bulunmıyan hali vüs'atte ıkrarı terk eden indallah dahi kâfir olur. Şu kadar ki cemaatle namaz kılmak gibi şeairden olan bazı âmal dahi ıkrar makamına kaimdir. Filvaki imanı şer'î daima ba veya lâm ile sılalandığından ıkrar-ü inkıyat ile tasdik manalarını mutazammındır. Ve dini islâmın hedefi insanlığın yalnız batını değil, batın ve zahiri mecmuudur. Hiç bir mani yok iken imanını yalnız kalbinde saklıyan ve izhar-ü ilân etmiyen kimsenin indallah kıymeti imaniyesi olamıyacağı kitap ve sünnetin bir çok delâiliyle sabittir. Tatbikatı ameliye imanın semeratı matlûbesi olduğundan dahi şüphe yok ise de, nefsi amel, nefsi imanın ayni veya cüz'ü değildir. Fer'i ve netayici matlûbesidir. Din bir meyva ağacina benzer, tasdikı kalbî onun tahtelarz kökü, ikrarı lisan sakı, a'mali saire dalları, yaprakları, çiçekleri, meyvaları gibidir. Ağaçtan maksut meyvası olduğu gibi imandan maksut da hüsni ameldir ve takarrüb ilâllah onunladır. Fakat dalları kesilmek, yaprak, çiçek açmamak, meyva vermemekle ağaç kurumuş olmıyacağı gibi şecerei iman da böyledir. Fakat sakından yerle beraber kesilmiş olan ağaçların alelekser kurudukları ve zamanını bulduğu halde sak sürmiyen ağacın tutmamış olduğu gibî bilâ ma'zeretin ıkrarsız iman da böyledir. Ancak kışta kalmış olduğu için, henüz topraktan filiz vermiyen tohumun veya kökün kuruduğuna hükmolunamıyacağı gibi ma'zeret zamanında tasdikı kalbî de böyledir. İşte imanın böyle bir rükni aslîsi, bir rükni tâlisi, sonra da derecatı müterettibe üzerine furu ve zevaid-ü semeratı vardır. Ve kemali iman bunlarladır. «İman yetmiş kûsur şubedir. Bunların ednası yoldan eziyyeti refetmektir = اَﻟﺎِﻳﻤَﺎن ﺑِﻀْﻊٌ وَﺳَﺒْﻌُﻮنَ ﺷُﻌْﺒَﺔً اَدْﻧَﺎﻫَﺎ اِﻣَﺎﻃَﺔُ اْﻟﺎَذَى ﻋَﻦِ اﻟﻄَّﺮِﻳﻖِ » hadîsi şerifi gibi bir takım asar da bu füru ve şuabata dahi iman ıtlâk edilmiş gibi görünürse de bu kemali iman noktai nazarındandır. Ve hatta şubei iman denilmesi aslı iman olmadığını gösterir, Binaenaleyh bu şuabat ve füru, hılâfı küfrolan aslı iman değil, hılâfı fıskolan kemali imandır ve bunun için bu ayette de «yü'minun», «ikamei salât» ve «infak» imandan ayrıca zikrolunmuştur. Balâda zikrolunan bazı selef ve muhaddisin kavilerini de böyle anlamak lâzım gelir. Aslı imanın böyle fili kalb ve fili lisan iki rükünden ibaret ve ma'zereti meşrua zamanında ıkrarın kabili sukut bir rükn olması manayı lûgavînin evsatı olduğu gibi İmamı Âzam Ebu Hanife Hazretlerinin ve ammei fukahanın da tefsir ve telâkkisidir. Müşarünileyh eshabına Ehli sünnet velcemaa mezhebinin esasını takrir ve beyan ettiği en son vasayasında der ki: İman ikrar billisan ve tasdik bilcenan -yani bilkalp- dir. Yalnız ikrar iman olmaz. Zira olsa idi münafıklar hep mü'min olmak lâzım gelirdi. Kezalik yalnız marifet de iman olmaz, çünkü olsa idi ehli kitabın da hepsi mümin olmak lâzım gelirdi. Allah tealâ münafıklar hakkında: « وَاﻟﻠّٰﻪُ ﻳَﺸْﻬَﺪُ اِنَّ اﻟْﻤُﻨَﺎﻓِﻘٖﻴﻦَ ﻟَﻜَﺎذِﺑُﻮنَ » buyurmuş, Ehli kitap hakkında da « اَﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ اٰﺗَﻴْﻨَﺎﻫُﻢُ اﻟْﻜِﺘَﺎبَ ﻳَﻌْﺮِﻓُﻮﻧَﻪُ ﻛَﻤَﺎ ﻳَﻌْﺮِﻓُﻮنَ اَﺑْﻨَﺎٓءَﻫُﻢْ » buyurmuştur. Sonra amel imandan ayrıca bir iştir. Meselâ fakirin zekâtı yoktur denilir de imanı yoktur denilmez -kezalik fakirin zekâta imanı yoktur da denilmez- kezalik müşarünileyh «el'alimü velmüteallim» namındaki kitabında der ki: İman, tasdik ve marifet ve ıkrar ve islâmdır. Ve tasdik hususunda insanlar üç mertebedir. Bir kısmı Allahı ve Allahtan geleni hem kalbiyle ve hem lisaniyle tasdik eder. Bazısı da lisaniyle tasdik ve kalbiyle tekzib eyler, diğer bir kısmı da kalbiyle tasdik, lisaniyle tekzip eyler, evvelkisi indallah ve indennas mü'mindir. İkincisi indallah kâfir ve indennas mü'mindir. Çünkü nas onun kalbini bilmezler ve zahiren gördükleri ikrar ve şahadete binaen ona mü'min demeleri lâzım gelir ve kalbini bileceğiz diye tekellüfe düşmeleri de caiz değildir. Üçüncüsü imanını gizlemek mecburiyetinde bulunduğu tekıyye halinde ise onu tanımıyanlar nazarında kâfir tesmiye olunur. İndallah ise mü'mindir. Yine buyurur ki: İman hakkında böyle tasdikı yakin, marifet, ıkrar, islâm dedim, izah etmeliyim, bunlar muhtelif isimlerdir. Ve hepsinin manası yalnız imandır. Şu suretle ki Allah tealâ rabbımdır diye ıkrar eden Allah tealâ rabbımdır diye tasdik eder. Allah tealâ rabbimdir diye tekayyun eder. Allah tealâ rabbımdır diye bilir tanır ve Allah tealâ rabbımdır diye kalbiyle ve lisaniyle arzı teslimiyet eder ve hepsinin manası birdir. Daha sonra İmamı Âzam imanda bir fartı mahabbet haysıyeti bulunduğunu da şu suretle anlatıyor: Mü'min Allah tealâyı bütün masıvadan ziyade sever, o derecede sever ki ateşte yakılmakla Allaha kalbinden iftira etmek beyninde muhayyer kılınsa yanmayı iftiraya tercih eder. Fıkhı ekberde dahi buyurmuştur ki: İman ıkrar ve tasdiktır ve mü'minler iman ve tevhit de müsavi ve âmalde mütefadıldırlar: İslâm da o evamiri ilâhiyeye teslim ve inkıyaddır. Tarikı lûğatte iman ile islâm beyninde fark vardır. Lâkin şeri'de islâmsız iman, imansız da islâm olmaz. Bunlar bir şeyin zahr-ü batnı gibidir. Din ise iman ve islam ile beraber bütün şeriatın ismidir İntehâ. İman esasen masdar ve binaenaleyh bir fi'il olmakla beraber urfen ve şer'an isim olarak dahi kullanılır ve o zaman iman nefsinde bu fiil ile başlıyan bir keyfiyeti sabite ifade eder. Bütün bunlardan da anlarız ki evvelâ: dini islâm yalnız bir iman mes'elesi değildir. İman ve âmal mecmuudur. Tatbikatı ameliyeyi atıp da dinin feyzi küllîsini beklemek tehlikelidir. Saniyen böyle olmakla beraber iman amel demek değildir. Amelin vücubına iman ile o ameli yapmak bile birbirinden farklıdır. Müslüman amel ettiği için mü'min olacak değil, iman ettiği için amel edecektir. Binaenaleyh amelini sırf mübalâtsızlıktan ve istıhfaftan dolayı terketmiş değil ise kâfir olmaz. Salisen dini islâmın imanın da esasen kalp ve vicdan işi olan bir rükün bulunduğu şüphesiz olmakla beraber matlûbi Hak olan iman mes'elesi mücerret bir emri vicdanîden ibaret değildir. O tam bir insan gibi batnı kalpten başlayıp bütün zahire intişar edecek ve sonra kâinata mahasini ameliye saçacaktır. Müslümanın imanı, âlemi ızrara masruf olan tasavvuratı müfside veya ihtisâsatı şeytaniye değildir ki kalp ve vicdanda haps-ü tevkife mahkûm olsun. Müslüman ancak bir zarureti mücbire karşısında imanını sadece bir emri vicdanî olarak saklayıp hapsetmeğe mezun olabilir o da düşmanın ikrahı kat'îsine maruz kaldığı zamandır. O zaman da fedayi nefs ederek imanını hapisten kurtarması imanını haps ederek nefsini kurtarmasından müreccahtır. Ve maamafih ikisi beyninde muhtardır. İşte bu ayette Cenabı Allah müttekileri beyanda « اَﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻳُﻮْٔﻣِﻨُﻮنَ ﺑِﺎﻟْﻐَﻴْﺐِ » ile dinin iman kısmını telhıs ettikten sonra amel kısmını da telhıs ederek buyuruyor ki: ﴿وَﻳُﻘٖﻴﻤُﻮنَ اﻟﺼَّﻠٰﻮةَ﴾ Veselâtı ikame ederler, yani malûm olan namazı dos doğru kılarlar ve idame ederler. - Kur'anda namaz hakkında yüsallune veya sallu fiillerinden ziyade « ﴿وَﻳُﻘٖﻴﻤُﻮنَ اﻟﺼَّﻠٰﻮةَ﴾٠ ﴿وَاَﻗٖﻴﻤُﻮا اﻟﺼَّﻠٰﻮةَ﴾٠ ﴿ﺣَﺎﻓِﻈُﻮا ﻋَﻠَﻰ اﻟﺼَّﻠَﻮَاتِ﴾ » buyurulması şayanı dikkattir. Elbette, salâtı ikame ederler demekte namazı kılarlar demekten fazla bir mana vardırki bu lâakal doğru dürüst yani tadili erkân ve huşu-u hudu ile güzelce kılmak ve hatta kıldırmak manalarını ifade eder. Ve bunun için namazda tadili erkân vacip olduğu gibi bilhassa namaz için emribilmaruf ve nehyi anilmünker ve levazimi sâlâtın istikmali için sarfı mesai dahi icabatı islâmiyedendir. Ebeveynin evladına namaz terbiyesi, ıhvanı dinin yekdiğerine tasvıye ve tezkiri, ülül'emrin izalei mevani ve istikmali esbap ile tergib ve teşvikı, Cum'a ve cemaâte ihtimam ve ıkdamı da bu cümledendir. İkame, kıyam veya kivamdan if'al olarak lûgatte kaldırıp dikmek veya düzeltip doğrultmak veya terviç ve idame etmek veya ihtimam ile icra etmek manalarına geldiğinden salâte nisbetinde bu manaların birinden veya kadri müterekinden beliğ bir istiare yapılmış ve bunun için bir kelimelik « ﻳُﺼَﻠُّﻮنَ » yerine iki kelimelik « ﻳُﻘٖﻴﻤُﻮنَ اﻟﺼَّﻠٰﻮةَ » intihap edilmiştir. Evvel emirde dikmek veya doğrultmak manalarını düşünelim: Bu bize « اَﻟﺼَّﻠٰﻮةُ ﻋِﻤَﺎدُ اﻟﺪِّﻳﻦِ - namaz dinin direğidir» hadîsi şerifini hatırlatır. Bu hadîsde din yüksek bir binaye teşbih ediliyor ve namaz ayni o binanın direği gösteriliyor ki iman da bu binanın temelidir. Buna istiarei mekniye veya istiare bilkinaye denilir. Bu ayette de namaz cemaatle kaldırılabilecek büyük bir direğe teşbih ediliyor ve onun güzelce dikilmesi veya doğrultulması suretiyle o yüksek binayi dinin inşa ve muhafaza ve idamesi lüzumu iş'ar olunuyor. Bir de bu binanın ileride beyan olunacak erkân ve şuabatı sairesi ve tezyinat ve tecemmülâtı bulunduğuna işaret buyuruluyor. Binaenaleyh namaz kılarlar demekle ikamei salat ederler demek arasında ne büyük fark vardır. Filvaki din gayet büyük ve kudsî bir binadır. Ve bu binanın kerestesi, levazimi, sureti ve pilânı yani şeriat bizzat şun'u vaz'ı ilâhîdir. Ona tevfikan inşası, kurulup meydana gelmesi ve içinde saadetle yaşanması da insanlara aittir. Temsilen diyebiliriz ki bu binanın mimarı Allah, baş kalfası Peygamber, amelesi ümmettir. Bu binanın temeli kalblerin derinliklerinde atılacak ve ağızlardan taşacak, direği ferdî namazlarla izhar ve tesviye olunacak ve cemaat ile meydanı şühuda dikilecek, sonra üzerine aksamı sairesi inşa edilecektir. Ve fakat şurası unutulmıyacaktır ki bu bina camit değil zihayattır. Bu selef tarafından bir kerre yapılmış olmakla sonradan gelenler, yalnız bunun içinde oturup kalacak değillerdir. O bir bünyei zi hayat gibi her gün yapılıp işletilecek, her gün nümuvvü inkişafına hizmet edilecektir. Bu bina ve direk teşbihi bize islâmın vaz'iyeti içtimaiyesini ve bu vaz'iyette namazın kıymet-ü ehemmiyeti mevkiiyesini anlatıyor. Filvaki cemaatle namaz içtimaiyeti islâmiyenin direğidir ve bütün teşkilâtı islâmiyetin mebnasır. Ve cemaatle namaz kılmak ve kıldırmak o direği dikmektir. Münferiden namazlar da bu direğin ıhzar ve tesviyesidir. Dosdoğru, zahir-ü batını temiz ve muntazama olarak namaz kılmak, imanın nemalanıp bütün vücuttan fışkırması ve güzergâhı hayata bir cereyanı muntazam ve müstakim vermesidir. Bununla zahir-ü batın mümkin olduğu kadar tasfiye ve kalb-ü beden mümarese ile takviye edilir. Her hangi bir kimsenin binamaz bulunduğu halile namazına devam ettiği halini mukayese ederseniz musalli bulunduğu zamandaki ahlâkını her halde yükselmiş bulursunuz « اِنَّ اﻟﺼَّﻠٰﻮةَ ﺗَﻨْﻬٰﻰ ﻋَﻦِ اﻟْﻔَﺤْﺸَﺎٓءِ وَاﻟْﻤُﻨْﻜَﺮِ » bu mukayesedeki yanlışlıklar, ayrı ayrı şahısları mukayese etmekten neş'et eder. Bazı hususta ahlâklı farzedilen binamaz namazına devam ettiği zaman hiç şüphesiz ahlâk-ü maneviyatça daha yükselir. Namazı kılan kimsenin hayatta lâakal dört kazancı vardır: Birincisi taharet, ikincisi kuvveti kalb, üçüncüsü intizamı evkat dördüncüsü salâhı içtimaî. Ki bu faideler devam şartiyle en resmî bir namazda bile vardır. Namazın azamî fevaidi kabili hisap değildir. Lâkin en asgarî faidei ahlâkiyesi bilfiil kibri kırmak, uhuvvete hazırlanmak, Allah rızası için iş yapmağa alışmaktır. Bunun için namazda geyinebileceği en güzel ve en temiz elbisesini geymek ve kendine gurur vermesi melhuz olan bu hal içinde örtülecek nice ayıpların bulunduğunu düşünüp yüzünü yani alnını ve burnunu yerlere koyarak kalbinde iman ettiği Allah huzurunda o kibr-ü gururu kırarak mükerreren secdeye kapanmak en mühim bir esastır « ﺧُﺬُوا زٖﻳﻨَﺘَﻜُﻢْ ﻋِﻨْﺪَ ﻛُﻞِّ ﻣَﺴْﺡِﺪٍ » namazda bilhassa secdenin kibre olan bu tesiri mühimminden dolayıdır ki mütekebbirler en ziyade namazın secdesine itiraz ederler, o süslü elbiseler içinde alınlarını Allah rızası için yere koymak mecburiyeti onların kibir damarlarına, sinirlerine pek fena dokunur « وَاِﻧَّﻬَﺎ ﻟَﻜَﺒٖﻴﺮَةٌ اِﻟَّﺎ ﻋَﻠَﻰ اﻟْﺨَﺎﺷِﻌٖﻴﻦَ » düşünemezler ki o süsler, o alınlar hep atayayı ilâhiyedir. Ve zamanı gelince o yağlı alınlar toza toprağa karışacaktır. Hem o topraklar, o yerler o kadar tahkire, mütemadiyen çiğnenmiye lâyık değildir. Zaman olur ki onlar için kanlar dökülür. Hayatı beşer oradan fışkırır ve onu fışkırtan Allah tealâdır. O süslere o bedenlere mesaisi sebketmiş bir takım ibadullahın da hakları taallûk etmiştir. Binaenaleyh o topraklara, o yerlere toprak ve yer oldukları için değil halikı olan Allah tealânın azamet-ü kibriyası namına bihakkın secdeye kapanıp kibirden ve hodgâmlıktan sıyrılmak ve ibadullah ile ihvanca geçinmek için onların cemaatlerine karışmak pek kudsî bir vazife olduğunu unutmamak icap eder. Namaz o kibr-ü gururu kırarken ayni zamanda insanın ruhi hürriyetine öyle bir i'tilâ verir ki bu i'tilâ en haşmetli hükümdarların huzurundaki şerefi müsulden çok yüksektir. Bunun için namaz mü'minin bir mi'racıdır. Yani onu hadîdi beşeriyetten Arşi ahadiyeti ilâhiyeye çıkartan bir merdivendir. Namazda bütün bir hayatı beşerin suret ve meratibi münderiçtir. Huzuri ilâhîde vücude gelmek, hazırlanmak, düşünmek, istemek, defeat ile kalkmak, bükülmek, düşmek, rahat edip oturmak, nihayet selâm ve selâmetle işini bitirmek. İnsani bütün hayatın kademelerinden geçirterek, esrarı vücudu, Dünya ve Uhrayı düşündürerek Cenabıallaha mülâkat ettirir ve büyük bir iman ve sevab ile yine âleme avdet ettirir. Yine bir hadîsde beyan olunduğu üzere namaz, islâm ile küfrün farikıdır. Biz burada namazın Dünyevî ve Uhrevî, maddî ve manevî bütün fedail ve fevaidini sayacak değiliz. Çünkü o namütenahidir. Nakabili ihsadır. Bunun hey'eti mecmuası lisanı dinde büyük sevab namiyle yadolunur. Fakat burada namazın imandan sonra nasıl bir mebdei ahlâkî ve içtimaî olduğunu ve onun üzerine ne kadar büyük bir bünyani içtimaî kurulacağını muhtasaran ifade etmek istedik. O büyük bünyanın direği işte evvelâ ferdî namazlarla ihzar ve tesviye edilir ve cemaatle dikilir ve ondan sonra da mabadi yapılır. Ve ikamei salât tabiri bu mühim manayi baligan mabelâğ ifade ediyor ve hidayete namzet müttekileri « ﻳُﺼَﻠُّﻮنَ » diye değil « وَﻳُﻘٖﻴﻤُﻮنَ اﻟﺼَّﻠٰﻮةَ » diye tarif, tavsif, medheyliyor. Bunlardan anlaşılır ki bunun mealinde «namaz kılarlar» tabiriyle iktifa etmek doğru değildir. Burada « اَﻟﺼَّﻠٰﻮةُ » ın elif lamı ahd içindir ki keyfiyeti malûm ve mahut olan islâm namazı demektir. Ve bu keyfiyet yani namazın nasıl kılınacağı, şerait-ü erkânı, sünnet-ü âdabı, mekruhat-ü müfsidatı ile sıfat-ü erkânı, sünnet-ü âdabı, mekruhat-ü müfsidatı ile sıfat-ü mahiyeti « ﺻَﻠُّﻮا ﻛَﻤَﺎ رَاَﻳْﺘُﻤُﻮﻧِﻰ اُﺻَﻠِّﻰ - namaz kılarken beni gördüğünüz gibi namaz kılınız» hadîsi şerifi mucebince Peygamberden görüldüğü ve filen ve kavlen ve takriren ahzedildiği sıfat ve keyfiyettir ki bu keyfiyet-ü mahiyet ta bidayetten beri beynelislâm bil'amel mütevatiren malûm ve kütübi dinde mazbuttur ve «yüsallune» buyurulmayıp da lami ahd ile «yükimunessalâte» buyurulmasında bu mana dahi sarihdir yani «yükimunessalâte» dosdoğru namaz kılarlar demek değil. Namazı dosdoğru kılarlar demek olduğundan gaflet edilmemelidir. Salât kelimesinin lûğati Arabde iki mehazi vardır. Birisi alelıtlâk dua manasıdır ki Peygambere salât-ü selâm dediğimiz zaman sureti mahsusada bunu anlarız. Diğeri « ﺻﻠﻮ = salv » maddesinden gelen «sallâ» filinin masdarıdır ki tahriki salveyn demek olur. Araplar bu manaca «salla» dedikleri zaman « ﺣَﺮَّكَ ﺻَﻠْﻮَﻳْﻪِ = salveynini tahrik etti» manasını anlarlar. Kezalik « ﺿَﺮَبَ اﻟْﻔَﺮَسُ ﺻَﻠْﻮَﻳْﻪِ ﺑِﺬًﻧًﺒِﻪِ = yani at ve kısrak kuyruğiyle iki salvini sağa sola çarptı» denilir. Salveyn oylukların başındaki iki tümsek kemiktir. «Sallâ» nın bu tahrik manası « ﻛَﻔَّﺮَاﻟْﻴَﻬُﻮدِيُّ » tabirine şebihtir. Yahudîler birbirine selâm ve ta'zım sırasında başını eğer ve kıçını oynatıp kasığına doğru bir yan bükerlermiş ve bu tarzı selâma Arapçada kâfireteyni tahrik manasına tekfir ıtlâk edilirmiş. Binaenaleyh kefferelyehudiyü = Yahudî kâfirlerini oynatıp bükerek reverans yaptı demek olur. Kâfire kıçdaki kaba ve tıknaz iki etin ismidir ve kâfireteyn tesniyesidir. Bu suretle «keffere» tahriki kâfireteyn manasına «sallâ» de rüku ve sücud da yapıldığı gibi bizim belini eğmek dediğimiz tahriki salveyn manasına kullanılırmış. Demek ki Araplar hem Yahudilerin yapdığı reveranslı baş kıç selâmlarını tanırlarmış hem de yerlere eğilerek kandilli temenna usullerini. İşte lûğaten -biri kalb ve lisan işi olan dua, diğeri de bir hareketi bedeniye işi olan fili mahsus- iki manaya gelen salât kelimesi şer'an Peygamberimizden görüle geldiği üzre kalbî, lisanî, bedenî ef'al ve erkânı, mahsusadan mürekkep gayet muntazam bir ibadeti kâmilenin ismi olmuştur ki necasetten taharet, hadesten taharat, setri avret, vakıt, niyyet, istikbali kıble namiyle altısı dışından başlıyan şart; iftitah tekbiri, kiyam, kıraet, rükû, sücud, teşehhüd mikdarı fa'dei ahire namiyle içinde yapılan altı da rükn olmak üzere lâakal on iki farzı; Fatiha, zammı sure, tadili erkân, ka'dei ulâ ve saire gibi bir takım vacipleri, bunlardan başka bir çok sünnetleri, müstahapleri, edebleri, mekruhatı ve müfsidatı sonra beş vakit ve Cuma gibi farz, vitir ve Bayram gibi vacip ve diğer sünneti müekkede ve gayri müekkede, nevafil olmak üzere enva-u aksamı vardır ki beyanı kütübi fıkhiyeye aittir. Cemaat dahi Cumada farz, diğerlerinde vacip veya sünneti müekkededir. Ve burada salâttan aslı mürad farz olanlardır. Salât kelimesinin lamı ince de okunur, kalın da ve kalın okunmak itibariyle «vav» la yazılır, verş kıraetinde te tefhım olunur. O müttekiler sade iman ile ve yalnız ikamei salât gibi ibadatı bedeniye ile de kalmaz, ibadatı maliyede de bulunurlar. ﴿وَﻣِﻤَّﺎ رَزَﻗْﻨَﺎﻫُﻢْ ﻳُﻨْﻔِﻘُﻮنَ﴾ kendilerine nasip ve kısmet ettiğimiz rızıkdan, maddî ve hatta manevî şeylerden azçok harç ve infak eder, fisebilillâh sarfiyatta da bulunurlar. ﻣِﻤَّﺎ , idğam ile « ﻣِْﻦ ﻣَﺎ » dır. Ma kelimesinin Türkçemizde en güzel mükabili nesnedir. Fakat biz bu kelimeyi zayi etmek üzere bulunduğumuzdan şey diyoruz. Gerçi ma, alelıtlâk veya alelumum şey manasına dahi kullanılabilir ise de asıl manası akılsız olan şey veya şeylerdir. Yani nesnelerdir. Akıllıya men denilir. Ve bunun için mukaddema ma nesne, men kimesne diye tefrik idilirdi. Rızk, esasen kelâmı arapda hazz-ü nasip manasına isim olup, nasip etmek, merzuk etmek manasına masdar dahi olur ki « رَزَﻗْﻨَﺎ » onun fi'lidir. Ve bu karine ile «ma» ismolan rızıktan ibaret olur. Ehli sünnete göre manayi şer'îsi de lûgavîsinin aynidir ki Cenabı Allahın zi hayata sevk ve intifa nasip ettiği şey dıye tarif olunur. Binaenaleyh milk olsun olmasın, yenilen, içilen, ve sair suretle istimalinden bilfiil intifa edilen emvale sadık olduğu gibi evlâda, zevceye, say-ü amele, ilm-ü maarife dahi şamil olur. Fakat hepsinde intifa edilmiş olmak şarttır. Ve bu intifa, intifaı Dünyevî ve Uhrevîden eamdır. Binaenaleyh dinî veya Dünyevî bilfiil intifa edilmiyen mal, milk evlât ve iyal, ilm-ü marifet rızk değildir. Bu suretle bir şey muhtelif vücuhi intifaa göre muhtelif kimselerin rızkı olabilir. Fakat malından, kudretinden, ilminden intifa etmiyenler merzuk değildirler. İnfak, malın elden çıkarılması, harç ve sarfı demektir. Şer'an farz, vacip, mendup aksamı vardır. Bu infak karinesile ya rızık mala tahsıs edilmek veya infak mecazen maldan maadasına da tamim olunmak ıktiza edecektir. Zahir olan evvelkisidir. Fakat ikinci de muhtemildir binaenaleyh ayetin bu fıkrası evvel emirde zekât, ve sair sadakat ve sılalar ve ianeler ve vakıf gibi fukaraya vesair vücuhi birre ve meuneti iyale sarfı emval gibi bütün ibadatı maliyeye şamildir ki ileride « ﻳَﺴْﺌَﻠُﻮﻧَﻚَ ﻣَﺎذَا ﻳُﻨْﻔِﻘُﻮنَ ﻗُﻞْ ﻣَﺎٓ اَﻧْﻔَﻘْﺘُﻢْ ﻣِﻦْ ﺧَﻴْﺮٍ ﻓَﻠِﻠْﻮَاﻟِﺪَﻳْﻦِ وَاﻟْﺎَﻗْﺮَﺑٖﻴﻦَ وَاﻟْﻴَﺘَﺎﻣٰﻰ وَاﻟْﻤَﺴَﺎﻛٖﻴﻦِ وَاﺑْﻦِ اﻟﺴَّﺒٖﻴﻞِ وَﻣَﺎ ﺗَﻔْﻌَﻠُﻮا ﻣِﻦْ ﺧَﻴْﺮٍ اﻟﺦ٠٠٠ » gibi ayetlerle tafsıl olunacaktır. Saniyen talimi ilim ve saire gibi maneviyata dahi şamil olabilecektir. Maamafih bunların hepsinin başında, binai islâmdan biri bulunan zekât vardır. Ve bunun için bir çok müfessirin burada evvelen ve bizzat murat zekât olduğunu beyan etmişlerdir. Fakat felâhın mevkufün aleyhi olmak itibarile salâtta olduğu gibi burada da farz olan infak kasdedilmek ıktiza ederse de farizai infak yalnız zekâta münhasır olmadığından muhakkıkıni müfessirîn tamim taraftarıdırlar. Ancak bu miyanda zekâtın birinci mevkii işgal ettiği de unutulmamalıdır. Çünkü binaı islâmın ikincisi de zekâttır. Bir hadîsi şerifte de varit olduğu üzere zekât kantarai islâmdır. İslâmın bir köprüsü bir geçididir. Dinin iman ile temeli atılıp namaz ile direği dikildikten sonra geçilecek mühim bir geçidi vardır ki zekât işte o geçidi geçirecek bir köprü olmak üzere bina edilecektir. Çünkü Dünya ve Ahırette korunmak için yapılacak olan muhteşem binaı islâmın, Dünyadaki darülislâm, Ahıretteki darüsselâmın inşası için bir takım masarifi maliye vardır ki bunlar ibadatı maliye ile yapılacaktır ve bunun en zarurîsini de zekât teşkil eder. Zira « اِﻳَّﺎكَ ﻧَﻌْﺒُﺪُ وَاِﻳَّﺎكَ ﻧَﺴْﺘَﻌٖﻴﻦُ » diye bir nesakı tevhit içinde münhasıran Allaha ibadet etmek ve cemaati ihvan ile namaz kılabilmek için safları tesviye etmek ve o saflarda bir hissi müsavat ile muntazaman arzı vücut etmek lâzımdır. Bu ise o cemaat içinde kuti yevmî olacak kifafı nefisten mahrum kimse kalmamakla mümkin olur. Bir aç ile bir tokun bir safta bünyanı mersus gibi bir hissi mahabbet-ü uhuvvetle yekdiğerine kalben perçinlenmesi kabil değildir. Binaenaleyh cemaatin hakikî bir ibadeti tevhit olması cidden fakir ve miskin olanlarının gözetilmesi ve çalışabileceklerin çalıştırılması için evvelâ zekât ve sadakâtı fıtır ile zenginlerle fakirler arasındaki uçurumu kapatarak bir rabıtai mahabbet tesisi, hem de hepsinin mevlâsı Allah tealâ olduğunu bildiren bir his ve iman ile tesisi büyük bir farîzadır. Bu farîzanın bu niyyetle edasında müslüman artık ferdiyetinde hasaseti beşeriyesinden silkinecek, Allah tealânın bir halifesi yani bir naibi olmak rütbesini ihraz edecek ve elindeki malın malullah olduğunu ve kendisinin onu muhtaç olan ibadullaha isal etmiye memur bulunduğunu idrak ederek «al birader, bu benim değil, senin hakkındır, bende bir emanettir, ben sana Allah tealânın gönderdiği şu çıkını şu koli postalı teslim etmiye memur bir müvezziim» diyerek keza tevazüile fakirin, fakiri sabirin hakkını vererek kalbini tatyip edecek ve bununla o cemaatin mümkin olduğu kadar açıklarını kapatacaktır. İşte kitap ve sünnetin istikrasına nazaran kütübi usuliye ve furuiyemizin zekât nazariyesi icmalen budur. Bu suretle zekât müslümanı derekei beşeriyetten niyabeti ilâhiyeye geçiren bir köprüdür. Namaz kadematı hayattan huzuri ilâhiye çıkaran bir miraç olduğu gibi zekât da o miraçta alınan bir memuriyeti lâhutiyenin kantaresidir. Ve her islâm bu kantareyi yapıp geçmeğe, yani zekât vermek için halâl mal kazanıp maliki nısap olmağa çalışacak ve henüz verecek halde değil ise lâakal onun ulviyetine iman ile meşbu olacaktır. Yani Müslümanın gözü, zekât almağa değil, vermeğe matuf bulunacak ve ancak muztar kaldığı zaman zekât ve sadaka alabilecek ve aksi halde aldığının haram olduğunu unutmıyacaktır. Bu suretle teessüs eden cemaati İslâmiyenin namazında ne büyük bir kuvveti tevhit bulunacağını ve bunların o muhteşem binayi islâmı ikmal ve istikmal için nasıl bir aşk-u şevk ile mücahedeye atılacakları teemmül edilirse dini islâmın esasındaki ulviyet ve bu ayetlerle o müttekilere verilen payei medhin ehemmiyeti derhal anlaşılır ki ileride beyan olunacak olan sıyamın dahi bu noktayi her kalbe hissettirmek için mühim bir hasısai terbiyeviyesi bulunduğu zahirdir. Görülüyor ki bu ayette binai islâmdan imandan sonra iki âmel zikrolunmuştur ve şeriatte bunlar diğerlerinden evvel farz kılınmıştır: Salât, zekât. Çünkü bunlar bütün ibadatın aslıdırlar ve burada bilhassa zikredilmeleri hususiyetlerinden naşı değil, diğerlerinin envaına işareti de mutazammın olduklarından dolayıdır. Zira bütün ibadat iki nev'a münkasimdir. Biri ibadatı bedeniye, diğeri ibadatı maliyedir. Hac gibi hem bedenî ve hem malî olan üçüncü bir kısım dahi bu iki haysiyetin terkibidir. Binaenaleyh namaz bütün ibadatı bedeniyenin mümessili aslîsi, zekât da bütün ibadatı maliyenin mümessili aslîsidir ve bunlar imanın ilk müeyyidesi ve bil'amel ilk inkişafıdırlar binaenaleyh bu ayeti kerimede bütün mebadii iman gayipde, bütün usuli âmal dahi salât ve infakta icmal edilerek dini islâmın ilmî, amelî, usul-ü füruu telhıs olunmuştur ki bunlar Fatihada « اِﻳَّﺎكَ ﻧَﻌْﺒُﺪُ وَاِﻳَّﺎكَ ﻧَﺴْﺘَﻌٖﻴﻦُ » misakiyle sıratı müstakim ve nihayet hamd unvanında toplanmış idi, bundan sonra gayibda telhıs edilen mebadiyi imaniye vahiy ve nübüvvet mes'elesi itibariyle bir mertebe daha tavzıh olunarak buyuruluyor ki: BAKARA 4 4. ﴿وَاﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻳُﻮْٔﻣِﻨُﻮنَ ﺑِﻤَﺎٓ اُﻧْﺰِلَ اِﻟَﻴْﻚَ وَﻣَﺎٓ اُﻧْﺰِلَ ﻣِﻦْ ﻗَﺒْﻠِﻚَ﴾ ve o müttekiler ki hem sana vahy-ü inzal edilen ve edilmekte bulunan kitap ve şeriate, hem de senden evvel vehy-ü inzal edilmiş bulunan yani Tevrat, İncil, Zebur, Suhuf gibi kitaplara iman ederler, ki bu iman da risaleti Muhammediyeye ve bütün enbiyayi salifenin nübüvvetlerine iman ile mümkindir. Zira habere iman muhbire imana mütevakkıf bulunduğu gibi onların cümlei nümzelâtından birisi de nübüvvetleri davasıdır. Evvelki ayet alelûmun müslüman olan mü'minler, bu ayette mukaddema Ehli kitaptan olup ta müslüman olan mü'minler hakkında nazil olduğu beyan buyruluyor. Maamafih böyle olması iki ayetin yekdiğerini mütemmim ve muzıh olmasına mani değildir. Ve matekaddeme iman maziyi hikâyeden ibaret zannedilmemelidir. Binaenaleyh bütün kütübi münzeleye ve enbiyai salifeye esas itibarile iman dahi islâm iman ve akidesinden bir cüzdür ki « ﻗُﻮﻟُﻮٓا اٰﻣَﻨَّﺎ ﺑِﺎﻟﻠّٰﻪِ اﻟﺦ٠٠٠ » gibi ayetlerde bu cihet tafsıl olunacaktır. Ve bunun için müslümanlık bütün edyanı semaviyenin şahidir. Zira mesaili imaniyede nesih yoktur ikmal vardır. Nesih şerayii ameliye itibarile caridir. Bu ve emsali ayatı Kuraniye ve süneni Nebeviye bize bilhassa şunu gösterir ki müslümanlık dini umumîdir. Bütün insanlara şamil ve edyanı münzelenin hepsine hürmetkâr bir dindir. Diğer dinler ise livai tâbiiyetleri altında diyanet itibarile kendilerinden başkalarını yaşatmazlar, hududı vicdanîleri dar ve kısadır. Bunlar kendilerinden başkasına bir hakkı hayat tanımamayı diyanetin muktezası bilirler. Tanırlarsa yalnız siyaseten bir ıztırar ile tanırlar, yakın zamanlara kadar Hıristiyan devletlerin içinde kendilerinden başka bir millet yaşattığı görülmemiş ve bu sebeple bunlar başka dinden olan akvama hâkim olamamıştı, son zamanlarda bu vicdan darlığındaki mazarrâtı siyasiyeyi gören Avrupa devletleri Katoliklik ve Protestanlık mubarezelerinden doğan bir hürriyeti vicdaniye davasiyle Fransa inkılâbı kebirinden sonra liberallık, lâyıklık, ve insaniyet kelimeleri altında kelimei Nasraniyyetten inhirafa doğru yürümüş ve o zamandanberi diğer akvam üzerinde hükûmet tesisine yol bulabilmişlerdir. Fakat bu kelimeler müsbet ve merhametli umumî bir vicdanı hak tesisine değil, dinsizliğe ve hodkâmlığa doğru menfi bir gidiş istihdaf ettiğinden terakkiyati ilmiye ve sinaiyesini hakka raptedecek yerde beşeriyeti haktan tebaüde, vicdansızlığa ve ihtirasata sürüklenmiş ve neticesi islâmiyetin gösterdiği hakikî ve müsbet hukukı hürriyet ile insanlığa temin ve tamim eylediği cihanşümul hayatı haktan uzaklaşmak ve ıztırabatı hayatı arttırmaktan ibaret olmuştur. Bu noktai nazarla denilebilir ki beşeriyeti hazıra bi'seti Muhammediye zamanında olduğu gibi nuri islâmın umumî bir inkişafını ve müsalemeti amme için hakkın alelûmum insanlık üzerinde kuvvetli bir hâkimiyetini görmek derdile kıvranıp çabalamaktadır. Beşeriyyetin şimdiki dalâli, insaniyetin hak üzerinde hâkim olması fikrinde toplanıyor. Bu ise insanlar miyanında en kuvvetli görünenlerin bir halikı mabut gibi telâkkisine müncer oluyor. Bu ihtirasatın teşdidile hukukun çiğnenmesini ve emniyyet-ü müsalemeti umumîyenin haleldar olmasını intaç ediyor. Halbuki saadeti beşer hakikatte insaniyyetin hakka hâkimiyyeti davasında değil, hakkın insaniyyete hâkimiyeti esasındadır. Ve islâmın muadelei hayat için « اِﻳَّﺎكَ ﻧَﻌْﺒُﺪُ وَاِﻳَّﺎكَ ﻧَﺴْﺘَﻌٖﻴﻦُ » misakiyle talim buyurduğu kanunı fıtrat de budur. Binaenaleyh beşeriyyet ya hakka galebe etmek davasiyle ihtiras ve ıztırap içinde birbirini yeyip gidecek veya Hak tealâya iman ile onun hâkimiyeti mutlakasına tabi olmak için dini islâma ve tebliğatı Muhammediyeye sarılacaktır. Hakkı insanın madununda gören dar vicdanların felâh bulacaklarını ve dairei beşeriyet için bir kutbi müsbet olabileceklerini zannetmek ne büyük hatadır. Büyük vicdanlar hakkı bir bilir ve haktan gelenin hepsine, her birisinin kendi mikdarına göre kıymet verir. Ve işte kalbi islâm bu büyük iman ve vicdanın sahibidir. O herkese bu imaniyle sinesine açar. Bütün vicdani beşeri bu vüs'at ve semahatle hakka takrip etmeğe çalışır. Bunu kavrıyamıyan bu yüksekliğe eremiyenleri de hakkın vahdet ve şümulüne taarruz etmemek ve hakka cüz'î küllî intisabı kabul etmek şartiyle kendi sâhai diyanetlerinde hür tutarak sinesinde yaşatır ve onların hakkı hayatına hürmeti de sade zaharî bir siyasetin değil, hakikî dininin müktazası bilir. Filvaki ﴿وَﺑِﺎﻟْﺎٰﺧِﺮَةِﻫُﻢْ ﻳُﻮﻗِﻨُﻮنَ﴾ ahırete yakın sahibi olacak olanlar da ancak bunlardır, bu şümullü imana malik olanlardır. Mesela «Hazreti Musa Peygamber idi amma İsa değil idi. Tevrat kitabullahdır. İncil değildir. Yahut Musa ve İsa aleyhimesselâm Peygamber idiler amma haşâ Muhammed aleyhisselâm değildir. Olsa bile o bizim değil Arapların Peygamberidir. Tevrat ve İncil kitabullahdır amma Kur'an değildir» gibi sözlerle Allahın Peygamberlerini tefrik eden, kimine inanıp kimine inanmıyarak Muhammed aleyhisselâmın nübüvvetini ve ona nazil olan kitap ve şeriati tanımıyanların Ahiret hakkında bir takım zanları, bazı kanaatleri bulunsa bile yakînları yoktur. Gerçi her felsefede, her dinde bir fikreti ahiret vardır. Fakat bunların çoğu bürhansız bir takım emaniden, ideallerden ibaret kalır. Çünkü mesail ve tariki Ahıretin imkânı vücudü akıl ve kâlp ile her zaman sabit olursa da tahakkukunda bürhanı aklî, farzıyat, temenniyatı kalbiye kâfi değildir. O ancak min tarafillah gelen enbiyai zi şanın haberi sadıkları ile bilinebilecek umuri gaybiyedendir. Bunu hatm-ü ikmal eden ise Hatemül'enbiya olan Muhammed Mustafa sâllallahü aleyhi vesellemdir. Binaenaleyh enbiyaya iman etmiyenlerin Ahırete, doğru imanları olamıyacağı gibi enbiyayi salifeye iman edenler dahi Hatemül'enbiyaya ve ona inzal olunan kitap ve şeriate iman etmedikçe Ahıret hakkındaki iman ve kanaatleri yakin mertebesini bulamaz, vakii hakka mutabık olamaz. Meselâ Musevîler «Cennete ancak Yehudî olanlar girecektir ve bize nari Cehennem olsa olsa sayılı birkaç gün temas edecektir» derler, İsevîler de ayni sözü kendileri hakkında söylerler. Kendilerinden başkasına Dünya ve Ahırette hakkı hayat ve saadet tanımazlar ve sonra naîmi cennet dünya nimetleri cinsinden midir? daimî midir, değil midir. O bir bekayi ruh mes'elesi midir değil midir? diye ihtilâf ederler, halbuki Allahı bir bilip bütün enbiyayi tasdik ve resulü ahirrüzzamanın risaletine ve ona inzal olunan kitap ve şeriate de iman ettikleri zaman indî ve nefsî olan o gibi zununi fasideleri hakikate muvafık olmıyan itikatları tebligatı Muhammediyeye imanla gider de ahiret hakkında vakıa mutabık iken hasıl ederler. Dünya hak, Ahıret de hak, hayat hak, ölüm ve kıyamet de hak, öldükten sonra dirilmek de var. O da hak, haşir hak, sual hak, hisap hak, mizan hak, sırat hak, sevap hak, ıkap hak, cennet hak, cehennem hak, ve hepsinin fevkinde rıdvanı ekber ve müşahedei cemalullah da hak, Allahın izniyle mü'minlere şefaat da hak, cennet ebedî, cehennem de ebedi, maamafih o ebedî cehenneme girdikten sonra kurtulup çıkacak ve nihayet cennete gidecek olanlar da var. Ahiret nimetlerinde dünya nimetlerine benziyenler de var, dünyada görülmedik, işitilmedik, hatıra gelmedik şeyler de var. Şu fark ile ki naimi ahiret ebedî ve elemsiz dünyanın kavanini ilmiyesi ahıretin tahlilâtı külliyesiyle tafsılâtını idrake müsaid de değil, onu künhiyle bilmek, künhi hakkı bilmeğe mütevakıftır. Kavanini ilmiye bize onun akla muhalif bir muhal olmadığını ve nihayet alelıtlak bir âlemi gaybin mevcut olduğunu ve bugünün herhalde bir yarını bulunduğunu ve ona hazırlanmamız lüzumunu isbat ve ifham eder. Fakat o yarının nasıl olacağını ancak Allah bilir. Ve gayptan haberdar olan enbiyai kiram haber verebilir. Ahıret, esasen ahır sıfatının müennesidir ki son ve sonraki manasına sıfat iken lisanı şeri'de dari ahıre ve hayatı ahıre ve neş'eti ahıre terkiplerinin muhaffeti olarak ism olmuştur. Mukabili olan Dünya da böyledir. Ahıret kâh Dünya ve kâh ulâ mukabili kullanılır. Dâri ahıret, hayatı mahza, hayatı ebediyedir. Hayatı mahzayı insanların kimisi yalnız aklî ve ruhanî telâkki eder, kimisi de hissî ve cismanî. Fakat hakikatini henüz bilmediğimiz hayatın bizce kemali hem akliyet ve hem hissiyetindedir. Kur'anın bize bildirdiği hayatı ahıre ise Ekmeli hayat olduğundan biz ona inanırız, ta'mikatı felsefiyesiyle uğraşmayı zait addederiz. Ben, «ben» dediğim zaman ruhaniyet ve cismaniyetimin noktai vahdetine basıyorum ve hayatı da bunda biliyorum. Âlemi gaybın bu günkü âlemi şehadetten namütenahi derecede evsâ ve ekmel olduğunu biliyoruz ve her halde yarın için daha ekmel bir hayatın muhakkak olduğu şüphesizdir. Buna «acaba!» diyenler kalpleri kör olanlardır. Maddemiz erir, maddei külle karışır, kuvvetimiz dağılır kuvveti külle karışır, hepsi erir Hak tealâya raci olur. Mukaddema Allahtan kendime geldim, yine Allaha gideceğim, gidersem, rabbımın bir âleminde daha niçin kendime gelemiyeyim. Niçin rahmetlerine iremiyeyim, hemen Cenabı hak hüsni hatime nasıp etsin felsefenin: olan yine olacaktır, diyen ıttırat kanunu, bekayı illiyet kanunu bile bu ikanlarımı zarurî kılmaz mı? Aleyhissalâtü vesselam Efendimizden rivayet olunuyor ki şöyle buyurmuşlar: «Taaccüp bütün taaccüp ona ki Allahın halkını görüp dururken Allahda şek eder. Şuna taaccüp olunur ki neş'eti ulâyı tanır da neş'eti uhrayı inkâr eder. Şuna da taaccüp olunur ki her gün her gece ölüp dirilip dururken ba'sü nüşuru inkâr eder. Şuna da taaccüp olunur ki Cennete ve naimi Cennete iman eder de yine darülgurur için çalışır, şuna da taaccüp olunur ki evvelinin bulaşık bir nutfe, ahırinin mülevves bir ciyfe olduğunu bilir de yine tekebbür ve tefahur eder». Bu hadîs Ahıret hakkında ilim ve fen noktai nazarından başlıca iki hakikati gösterir. Birincisi neş'eti ulâ ve uhra tabirile hem hakikati ahırete ve hem ıttırad ve tekerrür kanununa işarettir. İkincisi zahiren nevm-ü yakazayı gösteren her gün her gece ölüp dirilmek meselesidir ki hakikati hayat ve hakikati Ahiret noktai nazarından pek mühimdir. Biz her gün gıdaya, uyuyup uyanmıya neye muhtaç oluyoruz? Çünkü bedenimiz, eczayı bedenimiz her gün ve hattâ her saat, her lâhza mütemadiyen ölüyor, ve yerine yenisi halk olunuyor ve bu halk olunurken biz uyuyoruz. Bunun için uyku sadece zahirî değil, hakikaten de bir ölüm oluyor. Çıkardığımız bütün ifrazatımız, eczaı bedenimizin cenazeleridir. Demek ki hayat ancak teceddüdi emsal ile halkı cedit sayesinde devam ediyor. Devam eden nedir? benim birliğim nedir? Bu da bir kanunu ıttırat ve temasül ve tekâmül tecellîsidir. Binaenaleyh hayatı Dünyeviyemin zâmanı zatinde benim ruhaniyet ve cismaniyeti sabitem değil halkulllah, bakaullahtur. Ve işte hayatı Ahıret de böyledir. İkan, yakin sahibi olmaktır. İkan istikan teyakkun yakin hepsi bir manaya gelir yakin, vakıa mutabık ve her hangi bir teşkik ile zail olmıyacak surette şekk-ü şüpheden âri olan sabit ve cazım bir itikat demektir. Tabiri aharle yakin, şekk-ü şüphe bulunmıyan ilmi mütkan, rayb karışmıyan ilim, nakzına ihtimal bulunmıyan ilimdir. Maamafih yalnız cezmi kalbî manasına da yakin ıtlâk edildiği vardır. Şu anda şüphem yok ki bu böyledir. Şimdi ve ileride şüphe edilmez bu böyledir. Başka türlü olmak mümteni bu böyledir. Bunun üçüne de yakin denilir, Fakat asıl yakin ikinci ile üçüncüdür, yani birinci tariftir. İlmi ilâhîye yakin ıtlâk edilmez. Bunun iki sebebi vardır. Birincisi esma ve sıfatı ilâhiye tevkifîdir. Kitap ve sünnette ise ilmullaha yakın ıtlâkı görülmemiştir. İkincisi yakin ve ikan şekk-ü şüphe şanından olanlar hakkında kullanılır. Bunun için ulûmı zaruriyeye yani huzurî olan bedihiyata, bedihiyatı evveliyeye yakin denilemiyeceğine sahip olanlar bile vardır. Yakinda matlûp olan vakıa mutabakat ve ademi raybdir. Fakat bu vakiin zarurî olması değil ancak vaki olması şarttır. Binaenaleyh müşahedat, mücerrabat, mütevatirat ve istidlâlâtı sahiha dahi yakin ifade ederler. Bazı Garp feylesoflarının iddia ettikleri gibi yakin yalnız ilmi zarurî ve huzurî demek değildir. Yakinin meratibi vardır. Meselâ riyaziyat, istintacatı mantıkıye yakinî ve zarurî olduğu gibi ulûmi adiye ve mücerrebe, ulûmi tabiiye miyanında kimya ve fizik ilimleri zarurî olmıyarak yakinîdirler. Ancak bunların vakıatı mücerrebesinden istidlâlatı faside ile intaç edilen nazariyat ve farziyatın hepsi yakinî değildir. Bu esbaba mebni tayyareleri yaparız, fakat bir çimeni, bir böceği, serçenin bir tüyünü yapamayız. Acaba mümkin değil midir. Mümkin olmasa idi vücude gelmezdi. Allah tealâ onları evvelen ve bizzat ve sonra maddeleri tohumları vasıtasile yarattığı gibi bizim elimizle de yaradabilir. Nitekim Peygamberlerin ellerinde yapabileceğine dair nümuneler de gösterdiğini Kur'an haber de veriyor. « وَاِذْ ﺗَﺨْﻠُﻖُ ﻣِﻦَ اﻟﻄّٖﻴﻦِ ﻛَﻬَﻴْﺌَﺔِ اﻟﻄَّﻴْﺮِ ﺑِﺎِذْﻧٖﻰ ﻓَﺘَﻨْﻔُﺦُ ﻓٖﻴﻬَﺎ ﻓَﺘَﻜُﻮنُ ﻃَﻴْﺮًا ﺑِﺎِذْﻧٖﻰ ». Bunun için ulûm ve fünuni tabiiye bizim kudretullah hakkındaki yakinimizi ve imkânı zatî hususundaki vüs'ati imanımızı yıkacak değil, takviye edip tevsi edecek delâil telâkki edilmek lâzım gelir. Fenleri kendi hudutları dahilinde takip ve terakki ettirmeliyiz. Fakat onlara inanırken hiç bir zaman kudretullâhı tükettik Dünya ve Ahıreti bitirdik zannetmemeliyiz yakiniyatı adiyeye, yakiniyatı zaruriyeyi feda eylememeliyiz. Biz var isek, bizim ilmimiz var ise, Allah tealâ ve onun ilm-ü kudreti daha evvel var. Bu günkü âlemi şehadet var ise yarınki âlemli gayip de bittabi var. Bu gün olmıyanlar yarın olur. Bu gün inanmadıklarımıza yarın inanmak mecburiyetinde kalırız. Hiç yanılmamak, hiç şaşmamak, ye'si küllîye düşmemek istiyorsak hiç bir hâdisenin yıkamıyacağı hiç bir teşkikin izale edemiyeceği en hak ve en küllî esaslara iman etmeliyiz ki dairei yakinimiz daralmasın ilm-ü fenni boğmıyalım, sahai imkânı kısaltmıyalım, mümkine muhal demiyelim, hayır yerine şerre koşmıyalım muhal zannettiklerimizin imkânını, hattâ vukuunu gördüğümüz zaman perişan oluruz. Sudan ateş, ölüden diri çıkar mı biiznillâh çıkar, hayat yapılır mı biiznillâh yapılır. Göklere çıkılır mı biiznillâh çıkılır. Kabirde sual sorulur mu biiznillâh sorulur. Ölen dirilir mi biizinillâh dirilir. Lâkin iki kerre iki tek olur mu olmaz. Cüz küllünden büyük olur mu olmaz. Malûl illetini geçer mi geçmez, insan bizzat halik ve bizzat ma'but olabilir mi olamaz. O Allahın izniyle kuş da yapsa, ölüleri diriltse yine kuldur yine kuldur. Bütün imkânlar kudretullahdadır. Ve istikbal dediğimiz zaman namütenahidir. Ve o namütenahide bizim nice serencamımız ve mes'uliyetlerimiz olacaktır. Ve işte Hazreti Muhammed bize mutlâk olan bu imanı küllîyi bu akidei tevhidi ve buna göre ameli salihi talim için bas'a buyrulmuştur. Ona iman edenler hiç bir zaman aldanmazlar, her zaman yakîn sahibi olurlar. BAKARA 5 5. ﴿اُوﻟٰٓﺌِﻚَ﴾ «اُوﻟَﺎءِ » ismi işaret cemi, «za» nin cem'i, « ك » harfi hıtaptır ki « ذٰﻟِﻚَ » gibi evvelâ Peygambere hıtabı has, saniyen hıtabı âm olabilir. Meali: «Sana söylerim bunlar, o gördüklerin o evsafını işiddiklerin» demektir. Yani ya, Muhammed böyle kalbî olan ve sade görünene bağlanmayıp aklın idrak edebileceklerine dahi cümleten iman ve tasdik ettiği ibadatı bedeniye ve maliyeyi ifa ile tarikı semi'den başka yolu olmıyan hususata dahi şümuliyle iman etmek ve edebilmek kabiliyyet ve meziyetlerini cami olan o müttekileri işittin ya, işte bunlar, ﴿ﻋَﻠٰﻰ ﻫُﺪًى ﻣِﻦْ رَﺑِّﻬِﻢْ﴾ tarafı rabbanîden rabbi ahadleri olan Allah tealâ tarafından hidayet üzeredirler. Yani onun hidayetine namzet ve o hidayet üzere yürüyecek olan ve yürümekte bulunanlar alâ meratibihim onlardır. Hidayeti irşadiyeyi bunlar dinler, mertebe mertebe hidayeti filiyeye bunlar erer. « اِﻫْﺪِﻧَﺎ اﻟﺼِّﺮَاطَ اﻟْﻤُﺴْﺘَﻘٖﻴﻢَ » diyecek olan veya diyenler bunlardır. Bunun cevabı kavlî ve fi'lîsini alacak ve sıratı müstakimde yürümiye muvaffak olacak olanlar yine bunlardır. ﴿وَاُوﻟٰٓﺌِﻚَ ﻫُﻢُ اﻟْﻤُﻔْﻠِﺤُﻮنَ﴾ Ve işte herkesin fikrinde ve zikrinde müflihun müflihun diye duyup yadettikleri ve fakat ta'yin edemedikleri bahtiyarlar, cidden ve ebediyyen felâh bulanlar, bulacak olanlar, gadab-ü dalâlden salim olarak niamı Ebediyei ilâhiyeye erecekleri muhakkak olanlar ancak bunlar, bu hidayet üzere bulunanlardır. Allah, Peygamber tanımiyanlar değil, yalnız evvelki Peygamberlere iman etmiş olanlar da değildir. İman edip bedenen ve malen ibadet ve âmali saliha yapmıyanların halleri de tehlükeden salim değildir. Bunların felâhları dahi mümkin olsa da tam ve kâmil değildir. Mademki imanları vardır. Rahmeti ilâhiye ile felâhları kabil ise de harikulâde kabilindendir. Sünnetullah değildir. Maamafih onlar hakkında imansızlar gibi ye'si küllî de caiz olmaz. Zira indallah zerrei iman da zayi olmaz. Müflih, «iflah» dan felâh bulan demektir. Felâh aslında felâhat gibi yarmak manasile alâkadardır ki o gündeki maniayı yarıp kendini kurtarmak ve matlûbuna ermek yani zafer bulmaktır. Mü'minler de Dünya ve tabiat ve şehvet manialarını yarıp gaybde gizlenen matlûplarına eren ve Ahırette ebedî felâh bulanlar olacaktır. Lisanı Arabda böyle haber elif lâm ile muarref olursa kasır ifade eder. Burada (hüm) zamiri fasıl denilen bir harftir ki haber ile mübteda beynini sıfatten fark ettirir. Mühim bir rabıtai hükümdür. Bundan da bir kasır anlaşılır. İzah ettiğimiz mana bu kasırlarla tarifin manasıdır, emsalinde tatbik edilsin. Bu gibi ta'riflerde iki nevi mana melhuzdur: Birisi öteden beri müflihun vasfile şöhretşiar bir takım zevatı mübheme vardır bunu duyarsınız. Fakat tayin edemezsiniz. Eğer duydunuzsa işte bunlar ancak o müttekilerdir. İkincisi, eğer duymadınızsa bu mefhumu iyi tasavvur ediniz ve hakikatini tahkik ediniz ve ettiğiniz zaman biliniz ki bunlar ancak onlardır, demek olur. « اُوﻟٰٓﺌِﻚَ » nin tekrarı hidayet ile felâhın müstakil birer haslet olduklarına işarettir. Aradaki atfın vav ile yapılması da hidayet ile felâhın mefhumen ve maksadan mugayeretlerine işarettir diyorlar. Maamafih birinci « اُوﻟٰٓﺌِﻚَ » o imanları yapan müttekilere, ikinci de « ﻋَﻠٰﻰ ﻫُﺪًى ﻣِﻦْ رَﺑِّﻬِﻢْ » kaydinden sonra onlara raci olması ve binaenaleyh manen tekrar bulunmaması daha muvafıktır. Görülüyor ki hidayetin müttekilere kasrı yoktur ve lâkin felâhın hidayettekilere kasrı vardır. Ve bu nokta mühimdir düşün. Sonra felâhın hidayete, hidayetin takvaya terettübü de illiyet tarikiyle değil, adet tarikiyle cereyan ettiğine ve müessiri hakikî Allah tealânın fazl-ü rahmeti olduğuna işaret için arada « ﻓﺎء » gibi sebebiyet ifade eden bir harf zikrolunmamıştır. Kur'an işte alel meratip bu müttekilere hidayettir. Acaba burada niçin «Hüdenlinnas» denilmedi de Hüdenlilmüttekin denildi? diyeceksin; çünkü: TAHLİL VE MÜNASEBAT - Lisanı Arapta, lisanımızda mukabili bulunamıyan bazı harfler vardır ki « ان » de bunlardandır. Bu harf, fi'le benzeyen altı harften biri olup yerine göre elbette, her halde, şüphesiz, lâcerem, muhakkak gibi bir tahkik ve te'kit manası ifade eder. Razînin naklettiği veçhile Arabın ilk feylesofu sayılan «Kindî» eimmei lisandan imamı Müberrede gitmiş ve ben kelâmı Arabda bir haşiv buluyorum meselâ « ﻋَﺒْﺪُ اﻟﻠّٰﻪِ ﻗَﺎﺋِﻢٌ » diyor, sonra « اِنَّ ﻋَﺒْﺪَ اﻟﻠّٰﻪِ ﻗَﺎﺋِﻢٌ » diyor. Daha sonra « اِنَّ ﻋَﺒْﺪَ اﻟﻠّٰﻪِ ﻟَﻘَﺎﺋِﻢٌ » diyor. Bunların hepsi ma'nen bir, arada fazla lâfızlar var demiş, Müberred «hayır demiş haşiv yok, elfaz ihtilâf edince mana da ihtilâf eder. Evvelki doğrudan doğru kıyamı haber veriyor. İkinci bir sualin cevabı oluyor. Üçüncü de bir münkirin inkârına cevap oluyor» diye izah ederek dekaiki lisaniyede feylesofun cehlini gösterivermiştir. Bu bir harf bize bir nazım altındaki maaninin inceliklerini anlatmıya ve bundan zühul edenlerin muhakematı fikriyede münasebetsizliklere düşeceklerini ne güzel anlatır. İmamı belâgat Abdülkadiri Cürcanî der ki tahkik «inne» te'kit içindir. Bir haber muhatabın zannı hilâfına değil ise «inne» ye ihtiyaç yoktur. Fakat samiin zannı hilâfına bir haber verildiği zaman ona ihtiyaç vardır. Ve haber ne kadar müsteb'at olursa «inne» nin hüsnü o kadar artar ilah...» işte bu ayette de öyledir. Burada evvelen «hüdenlilmüttekin» takyidine karşı hatıra gelen bir suale istinafen bir cevap vardır. Saniyen bu ayette beyan olunacak mazmunı haber istib'at olunabileceğinden onu te'kit ve takrir vardır. Binaenaleyh bu ayetin «hüdenlilmüttekin» fıkrasına gayet kavi bir münasebet tezat ve tekabülü vardır. Ve bu suretle bu iki ayet, evvelkilerin kasimi olan bir tasnif ifade etmektedir. Küfür, zammı «kâf» ile aslı lûgatte küfran gibi setri nimet yani nankörlüktür. Bunun aslı da fethi «kâf» ile kefirdir ki alelıtlak setir demektir. Feth ile olan bu manadandır ki tohum eken ziraatçiye kezalik geceye kâfir, meyva tomurcuğuna kâfur, kalça etlerine kâfire denilmiştir. Binaenaleyh feth ile kefr, setri mutlak eam, zam ile küfür setri ni'met ehastır. Şer'an küfür ise imanın mukabilidir, imansızlık demektir. Yani bir kimsenin iman şanından olduğu halde iman etmemesidir ki tekzip ve inkâra ve terki tasdika ve ıztırar ve mani bulunmadığı zaman terki ıkrara da şamildir. İmandaki tasdik gibi küfürde tekzip dahi, kalbî, kavlî veya fi'lî olur. Tekzibi kalbî nasıl küfr ise bilâ ıztırar tekzibi kavlî de öyledir. Hattâ böyle bir tekzibi kavlî daha eşna bir izharı adavet mukaddesatı fi'len tahkir, tezyif, tehzil ve istihfaf, ibtale say etmek eşnaı küfür olduğunda şüphe yoktur, yalnız kalpte gizlenen küfre küfür denip de kavlen veya fi'len izhar ve ilân olunan küfre küfür denmemek nasıl mümkin olur, meğerki o izharı kavlî veya fi'lî « اِﻟَّﺎ ﻣَﻦْ اُﻛْﺮِهَ وَﻗَﻠْﺒُﻪُ ﻣُﻄْﻤَﺌِﻦٌّ ﺑِﺎﻟْﺎٖﻳﻤَﺎنِ » istisnayı şer'îsi mucebince zarurî bir ikraha mübteni olsun. Tekzibi fi'lî iman ile içtimaı mümkin olmıyan fi'li yapmaktır. Ancak tekzibi fi'lî ile ademi fiil arasında büyük fark vardır. Meselâ namaz kılmamak başka, haça tapmak yine başkadır. Namaz kılmamak küfür değilse bile haça tapmak her halde küfr olur. Bu noktai nazar olduğundan mucibi küfr olup olmıyacağına ihtilâf edilmiştir. Halbuki tahkir ve istihfaf ifade eden kezalik Mushafı çirkâbe atmak, güneşe secde etmek, zünnar bağlamak, küfür neşretmek, istihlâli ma'siyet, tahlili haram, tahrimi helâl gibi bizzat eseri küfür, delili küfr olduğu belli bulunan ef'ali mükezzibenin zarureti ikrah yoksa küfr olduğunda hiç ihtilâf edilmemiştir. Biz balâda beyan olunduğu üzere terki amelin ve her ma'siyetin mucibi küfr olmadığına kailiz. Fakat bu mes'ele de pek sui istimal edilmiştir. Burada dikkat edilecek bir nokta vardır ki o teemmül olunursa Havariç ve Mu'tezileden sarfı nazarla hakikatte ihtilâf bulunmadığı tebeyyün eder. Terki amel iki türlüdür. Birisi terki cüz'î, diğeri terki küllîdir. Yani biri terk, biri de terki itiyat etmektir. Meselâ bazan namaz kılmıyan ile terki salâtı itiyat eden arasında büyük fark vardır. Namaza imanı olan, onu vazife tanıyan kimsenin hasbelbeşeriye ara sıra bazı tekâsülü bulunabilmek ma'kuldür. Binaenaleyh terki cüz'î küfrolmıyabilir. Lâkin terki i'tiyat eden, kılmayı hiç hatırına getirmiyen ömründe hiç kılmıyan ve hattâ kılmamağa azmetmiş bulunanların ehli kıble olduklarına. Allaha, Peygambere ve Peygamberlere, Kur'ana ve Ahırete, farizai vazifeye imanı bulunduğuna nasıl hükmedilebilir? Hulâsa iman, nesakı tevhit ile bir cümlei mu'tekadata nakabili tecezzi bir inkıyadı tabiiyet, küfür de onlardan velev birinin olsun bulunmamasıdır. Yani küfür için iman edilecek şeylerin hiç birine inanmamak şart değildir. Birine veya bir kısmına inanmamak da küfürdür. İman bir mucibei külliyedir. Küfür ise onun nakizı olduğundan salibei cüz'iye ile vaki olur. Salibei külliyede mütevakkıf olmaz. İman ile küfür sade zıd değil, mütenakızdırlar ne içtima ederler, ne irtifa, arada vasıta, menzile beynelmezileteyn yoktur. Bir insan ya kâfirdir ya mü'min, fasık da fıskına göre bunlardan biridir. İman ile küfür, iki noktai nazarla mülâhaza olunur. Birisi insanın yalnız Allah tealâya karşı vaziyeti, diğeri de mü'minlere karşı vaziyetidir, evvelkinde mü'min yalnız Allah tealânın ilmini düşünerek imanını ve kendini ona göre murakabe ve teftiş eder. Bu noktada hem batınından ve hem zahirinden mes'uldür. İkincisinde insanların ilmini ve onlara kendini ve ne suretle tanıttığını ve ne gibi muamele izhar ettiğini ve onların ilmine karşı kendisinin ne gibi bir muameleye maruz olması lâzım geldiğini teemmül ederek imanını ve kendini ona göre murakabe ve teftiş eder. Çünkü imanı islâmînin bir hukukullah, bir de hukukı ibat ciheti, bir infirat, bir de içtima haysiyyeti vardır. Allaha, Peygambere kalbimde imanım var deyip de ibadullaha karşı hep küfür muamelesi yapmak imanı islâmînin şiarı değildir. Din ve imana muhtaç olan Allah değil insanlardır. Küfretmek lisanımızda sebbi galiz ile sebbetmek manasına da urfolmuştur ki Arapcada yoktur. Fakat daha ziyade İstanbul lisanında beynel'avam mutearef olan bu mana esasen manayi şer'îden me'huzdur. İptida dine sövmek, imana sövmek, ağıza bilmem ne yapmak gibi mucibi küfrolan seblere ıtlak edilirken biraz tamim edilmiştir. Bunun için küfretmek tabiriyle kâfir olmak tabiri beyninde bir fark sezilir. İnzar, korkulu bir şeyi sakındırmak için bildirmek, yani ileride şu fenalık var sakın diye irşat etmektir. Hatim, tabi gibi basmak manasınadır. Ve ketm ile de alâkadardır. « ﻋَﻠَﻰ » ile sılalandığı zaman üzerini mühürlemek, yani bir şeyi veya içindekini tevsik için üzerine mühür veya damga basmak, bir çıkını, bir odayı, bir zarfı mühürlemek gibi. Bir de bir şeyi nihayete erdirmek manasına gelir. Lâkin bunda « ﺧَﺘَﻤَﻪُ » gibi bizzat tadiye eder. Binaenaleyh burada evvelki manadan bir istiaredir. Kalb, yürek ve gönül manalarına gelir, yani kalb iki manaya kullanılır. Birisi göğsün sol tarafında, sol memenin altına doğru konulmuş bir nevi çam kozalağı şekline benzer bir surette -sanevberiyyüşşekil- ve bedendeki etlerin hiç birine benzemiyen, hem âsap ve hem adalât ensacının hakikatlerini cami bulunan bir lâhmı mahsustur ki uruk ve şerayîn bütün damarların köküdür. İçinde butaynleri yani karıncıkları, üzeynleri yani kulakcıkları vardır. İnsanın a'za ve echizesi içinde bizatihi müteharrik olan odur. Ruhi muharrik ondan başlar. Bu, motörü kendinde kendi kendine açılıp kapanan bir tulumbadır. Deveranı dem buna medyundur. Ve maamafih bu hareketin teneffüs ve hareketi rieviye ile de bir alâkası ve muvazatı vardır. Bu kalb, ilmi ebdandan olan İlmi tıbbın ve etıbbanın meşgul olduğu kalbi cismanî ve mekânîdir. Buna biz lisanımızda yürek tabir ederiz. Nitekim mideye de kursak deriz, «kursak aşını yastık başını ister.» İkincisi, ruhanî bir lâtifei rabbanî olan ve bütün şuur, vicdan, ihtisasat ve idrakâtımızın, kuvvei âkilemizin madeni yani manevî âlemimizin merkezi bulunan lâmekân kalbdir ki nefsi natıka dahi tabir olunur. İnsanın asıl hakikati bu kalbdir. İnsanın müdrik âlim, arif olan lâyenkasim cüz'ü, muhatap, muatep, mutalep ve mes'ul olan cevheri budur. Bütün benliğimiz evvelâ bundadır. Bunun için idrak eden (ben) idrak olunan (ben) in içindedir. Ben ruhuma, cismime, aklıma, idareme bundan geçerim. Bu sanki ruhumuzun bir gözüdür. Basıret bunun nazarı, akıl bunun ruhu, irade bunun kuvvetidir. Bunu ruhumuzun kendisi telâkki edenler de çoktur, lisanımızda biz buna yine kalb deriz. Balâda gönül denildiğini de söylemiştik, çünkü gönlümden geçti, kalbimden geçti, zihnimden geçti, aklımdan geçti dediğimiz zaman hepsinde ayni manayı kastederiz. Bununla beraber kalb ile gönlü fark ettiğimiz noktalar da vardır. Meselâ kalbin çürük deriz de ayni manada gönlün çürük demeyiz. Bazan yürek kelimesini de bu manada kullandığımız olur ki yürek kelimesini de bu manada kullandığımız olur ki yürekli adam, şecaatli, kuvveti kalb sahibi adam demektir. Şüphesiz lâmekân olan bu kalbi ruhanînin bütün bedene ve kalbi cismanîye bir alâkası vardır. Fakat ulema ve hükema bu alâkanın veçhini, keyfiyeti taallûkunu evvelemirde ve bizzat bedenin hangi noktasına taallûk ettiğini tayinde hayrete düşmüşlerdir. Bu taallûk evvelâ kalbi cismanîye midir? Dimaga mıdır? Cümlei asabiyeye midir, cümlei asabiye ve adaliye mecmuuna mıdır. Yoksa kalb ve dimağ, uruk-u a'sab ve adalât-ü echizesiyle bedenin sureti vahdaniyesine midir? Sonra bu teallûk, a'razın ecsama, evsafın mevsufatına teallûku gibi midir? Bir aleti istimal edenin alete teallûku gibi midir? Bir mütemekkinin mekâna teallûku gibi midir? Her ikisini cami olarak bir kapudanın gemiye teallûku, bir hükümdarın memlekete teallûku gibi midir. Hasılı madde ile kuvvetin alâkası nedir? Ve sonra maddî kuvvetle manevî kuvvetin alâkası nedir? Bunlar felâsifeyi, İlmi ruh erbabını yoran, hayretler içinde boğan noktalardır. Ancak iptidaen olsun, intihaen olsun, evvelen ve bizzat olsun, saniyen ve bilvasıta olsun, failiyet haysiyetinden olsun, kabiliyet haysiyetinden olsun her halde bunun kalbi cismanîye dahi bir alâkası derkârdır. Avamili hissiyede hareketin ehemmiyeti büyük olmasına ve büyük temayülü bulunmasına nazaran bedenimizde harekâtı hariciyenin intibaatından müteesir olan ve onları alan alâtımız, havassı zahiremiz, a'sabımız, dimağımız olmakla beraber bunların cereyanı bedendeki hareketi zatiyemizin kıymetine medyun bulunduğu ve bu hareketi zatiye bizzat müteharrik olan kalbi cismanîde bulunup ondan başladığı ve bunun haleti maraziyesinde infialâtı hissiyyenin, küduratı batınenni alâkası da aşikâr görüldüğü cihetle mebdei hareketle menbaı şuuru birleştirmiş olmak için kalbi ruhanînin ilk alâkasını da kalbi cismanîye rabtetmek hem tabiî, hem de hemen her lisanda denecek derecede ikisinin dahi bir isim ile yad edilegelmiş bulunmasından anlaşılan ittifakı amme muvafık olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Bu hali kabul etmemekte ısrar edenler olursa onların her iki ismin biri diğerinden teşbih ve istiare tarikiyle ahzedilmiş olmasını yani bedende kalbi cismaninın mevkii ne ise ruhta da kalbi ruhanînin mevkii o gibi olduğunu tasavvur edebilirler, akıl ile kalbin alâkasını da akıl kelimesine bırakalım. Kur'anda, İlmi kur'anda, İlmi dinde, İlmi ahlâkta Edebiyatta kalb denilince bu ikinci mana kastedilir, temiz kalbli adam, kör kalbli adam, kalbi bozuk, kalbsiz gibi tabirlerde kalbden ne anlıyorsak burada kalbden de onu anlıyacağız ki iman bilgaybde marifetullahta bu kalbi sezmenin, tanımanın büyük ehemmiyeti vardır, her şeyi bu kalb ile duyup da bundan bunun tarzı vücudünden gafil olanlar, bunu mülâhaza edemiyenler, din hususunda putperestlikten göz önündeki cismaniyete tapmaktan ileri geçemezler. Mühürlü kalbler işte onlardır. Gişave perde demektir. TEFSİR VE TEVİL - 6 ﴿اِنَّ اﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻛَﻔَﺮُوا﴾ Şüphesiz ki küfürleri takarrür etmiş olanlar ﴿ﺳَﻮَٓاءٌ ﻋَﻠَﻴْﻬِﻢْ ءَاَﻧْﺬَرْﺗَﻬُﻢْ اَمْ ﻟَﻢْ ﺗُﻨْﺬِرْﻫُﻢْ﴾ kendilerini ha inzar etmişsin ha etmemişsin onlar için müsavidir: ﴿ﻟَﺎ ﻳُﻮْٔﻣِﻨُﻮنَ﴾ iman etmezler. Fakat bu inzar ve ademi inzar senin için müsavi değildir, « ﺳَﻮَآءٌ ﻋَﻠَﻴْﻚَ » değil « ﺳَﻮَآءٌ ﻋَﻠَﻴْﻬِﻢْ » dir.. Zira sen vazifeni yapmış ve Allahın huccetini ibraz-ü izhar etmiş olursun, ecir senin, vizir onların olur. O müsavatın, iman etmediklerinin sebebine gelince: BAKARA 7 Çünkü 7 ﴿ﺧَﺘَﻢَ اﻟﻠّٰﻪُ ﻋَﻠٰﻰ ﻗُﻠُﻮﺑِﻬِﻢْ وَﻋَﻠٰﻰ ﺳَﻤْﻌِﻬِﻢْ﴾ Allahü azimüşşan onların kalplerini ve samialarını mühürlemiştir. Hakikati kendilerinden sezip düşünüp bulmağa, olmadığı halde dinleyip işitmeğe, hüsni telâkki etmeğe isti'datları kalmamıştır. Asli kalb mevcuttur ve fakat iptidayı fıtratteki selâmetlerini zayi etmişler, sui i'tiyadlariyle onu örten bir tabiat saniye iktisap eylemişlerdir. Bu iktisabı da Allah tealâ infaz etmiştir. Artık onlar kendilerinden, kendi heva-vü heveslerinden, ağrazı şahsıye ve nefsaniyelerinden başka hiç bir şeye iltifat etmezler. İdraki hakikat için yaradılmış olan o kalblerin bütün failiyyet ve kabiliyyetleri nefsaniyyetle boğulmuş velev atideki menfaatleri namına olsun, kendilerinden, haldeki garazlarından hariç, hakaikı gaybiyeye karşı inat ile kaplanmışlar, onlar « اَوَﻟَﻢْ ﻧُﻌَﻤِّﺮْﻛُﻢْ ﻣَﺎ ﻳَﺘَﺬَﻛَّﺮُ ﻓٖﻴﻪِ ﻣَﻦْ ﺗَﺬَﻛَّﺮَ » medlûlünce Allahtealânın bahşettiği devrei tezekküri itmam etmişler ve artık küfür onların takarrur etmiş müktesebatları, tabiat ve hilkatı saniyeleri olmuştur. Onlar ne hakikatı kalb gibi delaili enfüsiyyeyi ne de Kur'an gibi daima bahir bir mucizei maneviye ve akliyeyi teemmül ederler ve hatta ne dinlerler ne dinlemek isterler, bilmek işlerine gelmez, bilseler de kabul etmezler. Bunlardan başka ﴿وَﻋَﻠٰٓﻰ اَﺑْﺼَﺎرِﻫِﻢْ ﻏِﺸَﺎوَةٌ﴾ gözlerinin üzerinde de bir perde vardır. Âlemi şehadette, hey'eti âlem, teşekküli meadin, sureti nebatat-u hayvanat, teşrihi beşer gibi gözle görülebilen delâili hakkı, bakmak isteseler bile göremezler, çünkü o gözler perdelidir. Onları gaflet, şehevât, nefsaniyyet, hodgâmlık perdesi bürümüştür. Meselâ her gün semalara bakar, o manzarai dilnevazı görür de, şu yerdeki, şu bedendeki, şu küçücük gözün, küçücük hadekasına intiba eden bir lemhai zıya ile hariçten o kadar uzak ve geniş eb'ad-ü mesafe içindeki büyük manzarai hariciyenin nasıl ve ne ile idrak edildiğini görmez ve düşünmez, acıktığı zaman ekmeğe koşar da haricindeki ekmeği nasıl idrak ettiğini ve ona nasıl ve ne sayede isabet ve intıbak edebildiğini düşünmez ve görmez ilah, ilh... Hasılı onlar idraki hak için şart olan kalb-ü akıl, havassi selime, semaı haber denilen üç sebebi ilmin üçünden de mahrum bir haldedirler. Görülüyorki ayette «kulub» ile «ebsar» cemi ve aradaki «semi» ise müfret olarak irad edilmiştir. Bunun hakkında müteaddit vecihler söylenmiştir. Lâkin bizim anladığımıza göre bunun sebebi, imanda ayatı kalbiye ve ayatı afakiye turukı fikriye ve şuhudiyenin tenevvü-ü kesretile beraber dinde tariki sem'ın, delili naklînin bir yani merkezi nübüvvet olduğuna işarettir. Şurası şayanı ıhtardır ki Arabcada «üzün» ile «semi ve samia», «ayn» ile «basar» ve «basıre» pek güzel temyiz ve tefrik edilmiştir. Lâkin Türkçemizde hem üzne, hem samiaya sade kulak dediğimiz gibi «ayn» ile «basar» ı ayırmıyarak ikisine de göz deriz. Halbuki cismanî kulak sağır da, cismanî göz bakar körde dahi mevcuttur. Burada ruh ve cisim tahliline ihtiyaç vardır. Ve bu noksanı lisanımızda Arabca ile ikmal etmiye mecbur olmuşuzdur. Kalb nasıl mühürlenir? Malûm ya üzeri mühürlenmek, zarf, kap, örtü ve kapı gibi şeylerde olur. İnsanların kalbleri de ulûm-u maarifin zuruf ve ev'iyesi gibidir. Ne kadar idrakâtımız varsa orada saklıdır. Samia da bir kapı gibidir, mesmuat oradan girer, Bilhassa mazideki, atide ve haldeki ahbarı gaybiyyeye ait haberler, mezamini kütüb, semi tarikile bilinir. Binaenaleyh kalbin mühürlenmesi zarfın mühürlenmesine, sem'in mühürlenmesi, kapının mühürlenmesine benzer. Aleyhissalâtü vessellam Efendimiz hadîslerinde şu mealde buyurmuştur ki: İbtida bir günah yapıldığı zaman kalbde bir nüktei sevda yani kara bir leke olur, eğer sahibi pişman olur, tevbe-ü istiğfar ederse kalb yine parlar, etmez de günah tekerrür ederse o leke de artar nihayet arta arta bir raddeye gelir ki leke bir gılıf gibi bütün kalbi kaplar ki surei Mutaffifinde « ﻛَﻠَّﺎ ﺑَﻞْ رَانَ ﻋَﻠٰﻰ ﻗُﻠُﻮﺑِﻬِﻢْ ﻣَﺎ ﻛَﺎﻧُﻮا ﻳَﻜْﺴِﺒُﻮنَ » ayetindeki « رﻳﻦ = reyn»de budur. Bu hadîs gösteriyor ki zunub tevali ettikçe kalbleri gılıf gibi kaplar. Ve işte o zaman işbu « ﺧَﺘَﻢَ اﻟﻠّٰﻪُ ﻋَﻠٰﻰ ﻗُﻠُﻮﺑِﻬِﻢْ » ayetinde buyurulduğu gibi mentarafillâh hatm-ü tabı yapılır. O müstevlî leke o kalbe basılıp tabedilir. Bidayeten aharlı mücellâ leke o kalbe basılıp tabedilir. Bidayeten aharlı mücellâ bir abadî kâğıt üzerine dökülmüş silinmesi kabil bir mürekkep gibi iken, bundan sonra matbu, silinmez bir hale gelir, tabiri aharla bil'itiyat bir tabiati saniye olur. Ne silinir, ne çıkar ve o zaman ne iman yolu kalır nede küfürden kurtulmıya çare. Bu hatm-ü tab'ın kesbi ibaddan, hakkı Allahdandır. Binaenaleyh burada hatmin Allaha isnadı mecazı aklî değil, ehli sünnetin anladığı gibi.. hakikattir ve cebir yoktur. Bu hadîs ve ayet ahlâkta i'tiyat mes'elesini ne güzel izah eder. Ahlâkın ve dinin kıymeti devam ve itiyadda olduğunu ne güzel anlatır. Bu nokta terbiye meselesinin sirridir. Şer'an bir günahta ısrar ile ademi ısrarın farkı da bundandır. İstihlâli ma'siyetin, haramı halâl saymanın küfrolması da bununla alâkadardır. İman mes'elesinde kâfirler için bu neticei i'tiyat, bu tabiatı saniye bu melekei rasiha ne ise amel mes'elesinde mü'minler için dahi böyledir. Hasenata i'tiyat ile alışılır. Seyyiat da i'tiyat ile içinden çıkılmaz bir tabiatı saniye olur. Cereyanı hayat bu i'tiyadın iktisabı demektir. İlk fıtrette iradei beşerin alâkası yoktur. Fakat i'tiyadda ilk hıssesi mühimdir. Maamafih bunun üzerine intihaen halk yine Allahındır. Binaenaleyh bu mes'elelerde fıtreti ulâ gibi cebir yoktur. Ayni zamanda insaniyyetin halikiyeti de yoktur. Yalnız kazancı vardır. İnsan bir taraftan yaradılmışı alır, diğer taraftan yaradılacağı kazanır onun kalbi Allahın halkı ve halkının güzergâhıdır. İnsan asil değil naibdir. Allah tealâ onlara iptida kalb vermeseydi veyahut bizatihi mühürlü olarak verseydi o zaman cebir olurdu, halbuki ayet öyle demiyor. Binaenaleyh bazı Avrupalıların yaptığı gibi bu ayetlerle cebir isnadına kalkışmak, ayeti anlamamaktır. Yalnız Allah tealâ bu gibi kâfirlerin iman etmiyeceklerini bildiği halde yine îman ile mükellef tutmuştur. Halbuki Allahın ilmî hilâfına bir şey olmıyacağından dolayı bu iman teklifi malâyütak değil midir suali irat edilmiştir. Lâkin bunu da şöyle anlamak lâzım gelir. Bu teklif fıtreti ulâya nazaran malâyütak değildir. Ve onun için yapılmıştır. Gerçi tabiati saniyeye nazaran malâyütaktır. Lâkin onun için yapılmamış sade bilinmiştir. Hikmeti Kur'an ve usuli islâmiyeye nazaran ilimde cebri fi'lî yoktur. Bundan «vücubi aklî yoktur» diye de tabir ederler. Cebir ve icab iradenin ve tekvinin eseridir. Faili muhtarın önden veya sondan bir şeyi bilmesi, onu yapması ve yapdırması demek değildir. Ne bilen yapmıya mecburdur ne de bilinen yapılmıya mecburdur. İradenin fi'le çıkması bile kudrete, kudretle beraber birde tekvine mütevakkıftır. Bunun içindir ki biz kendimizde iradeye ıktiran etmiyen ilimler ve hattâ kudret bulunduğu halde fi'le çıkmamış nice iradeler buluruz. Bütün bunlar bize gösterir ki ilim, irade, kudret, tekvin, mütemayiz sıfatlardır. Ve binaenaleyh Allah tealânın bilmiş olması da cebren yaptırmış olması demek değildir. Ve Allah tealâ hatmi, tabiati saniyeyi abdin iradesinden ve bahşettiği kudretinden sonra halk buyurmuştur ve teklifi mezkûr nihayet izafî ve arazî bir suretle malâyütak olmuştur. Bu ise hem caiz ve hem vakidir. Ve öyle olması yakışır, hasılı kader, cebir değildir. Bunlar Allahın ilminden dolayı kâfir olmamış, kâfir olduklarından ve olacaklarından dolayı Allah öyle bilmiş, öyle takdir etmiştir. Takdiri musıbin manası, düşünülürse bu pek kolay anlaşılır. ﴿وَﻟَﻬُﻢْ ﻋَﺬَابٌ ﻋَﻈٖﻴﻢٌ﴾ Bunlar için felâh da yok büyük bir azap vardır. Çünkü bunlarda balâda zikrolunan iman ve Ahırete ikan yoktur. Allah, kitabullah, Peygamber, Ahıret denildikçe o mühürlü kalbler kıvranır, çarpınır, o mühürlü kulaklar uğuldar, o perdeli gözler teprenir etrafa yalpa vurur. Öldükten sonra da narı Cahimi boylarlar. Bunun tafsılâtını da ileride görürsünüz. SEBEBİ NÜZULÜ - İbni Abbas Hazretlerinden bir kaç tarik ile hasılı rivayet mealen şudur: Resulûllah Efendimiz bütün insanların iman etmesine ve hidayeti ilâhiyeye tabi olmasına fevkal'âde şevk-u hahiş beslerdi. Medineyi teşriflerinden sonra da nevahisindeki Yehud ve rüesayı Yehud bile bile çıfıtlık ediyorlar, inkâr ve cuhud da ileri gidiyorlardı. Binaenaleyh Cenabıallah bir taraftan zikri evvelde, ilmi ezelîde herkesin imanı ve saadeti mukarrer olmadığını, bazı kalblerin mukadder olan kabiliyeti iman devresinden istifade edemiyerek kapanacağı da nezdi ilâhîde bittakdir bilinmiş bulunduğunu ve ilmi ilâhînin şaşmıyacağı ihbar-ü i'lâm ve tesliye, bir taraftan da onları tevbih ve tekdir buyurmuştur. Ve bu suretle Surei bakarenin başından yüz ayetin ahbarı Yehuddan, Evs ve Hezreç münafıklarından bir takım kimseler hakkında nazil olduğu ve hattâ İbni Abbas Hazretlerinin bunları isimleriyle, şahıslariyle, nesebleriyle zikrettiği rivayet olunmuştur. Rabi İbni Enesden vaki olan rivayette de bu iki ayetin nüzulü. « ﻗَﺎدَةُ اَﺣْﺰَابٍ » ve alelhusus yevmi Bedirde katlolunanlar ile alâkadar olduğu zikrolunmuştur. Gerçi sebebi nüzulün hususiyeti, hükmün umumiyetine mani değilse de bu ayetteki « اﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻛَﻔَﺮُوا » dan umumi istiğrakî ile alel'ıtlak kefere murat olunmadığı da edillei şuhudiye ve karinei saire ile malûmdur. Ezcümle bundan mukaddem « ﴿اَﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻳُﻮْٔﻣِﻨُﻮنَ ﺑِﺎﻟْﻐَﻴْﺐِ﴾٠ ﴿وَاﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻳُﻮْٔﻣِﻨُﻮنَ ﺑِﻤَﺎٓ اُﻧْﺰِلَ اِﻟَﻴْﻚَ وَﻣَﺎٓ اُﻧْﺰِلَ ﻣِﻦْ ﻗَﺒْﻠِﻚَ﴾ » ayetlerinde her nevi şirk ve küfürden imana intikal edenler dahi dahil bulunuyordu. Ve onların sebebi nüzulü de onlar olmuştu. Binaen'aleyh bidayetten kâfirler iki kısımdır. Bir kısmı mahtu mülkulûbdurlar, iman etmezler, diğer kısmı ise henüz öyle değildirler. Bilâhare ihtida ederler ve hattâ havassı ümmetten ve etkıyadan olurlar. Şu halde « اﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻛَﻔَﺮُوا » karinei siyak-u sibak ile bilhasebissıdk muhassasdır, lâkin yalnız sebebi nüzullerine mahsus zannedilmemelidir. Bihasebilmeal mukayyet kuvvesindedir. Bunun için balâda sade küfredenler bir kerre küfretmiş bulunanlar diye değil, küfürleri takarrür etmiş olanlar diye izah edilmiştir. Böyle kâfirler yine olabilir. Buraya kadar iki nakız olan bilkuvve veya bilfiil iman ile küfre nazaran insanlar, aralarında vasıta bulunmıyan iki kısmı mütekabile tasnif edilmiştir. Bundan sonra da taksimi sanevîde kâfirlerin en muzır cinsi olan ve küfr ile iman beyninde dolaşır gibi görünen münafıkîn tavsîf olunacaktır ki evvelkilere, keferei inat, bunlara da ilmen veya amelen keferei reyb diyebiliriz. Bunlar ayrı bir kıssa ile kâfirin kıssasına rabten beyan ediliyor. Fakat mü'mini hakkında dört ayet, kavilleri ve fiileri bir olan keferei malûme hakkında ancak iki ayet inzal buyrulduğu halde kavileri fiillerine benzemiyen bu münafikîn hakkında on üç ayet inzal buyurulmuş ve bu surede kâfirîn sınfının ayetleri on beşe baliğ olmuştur. Ve bütün bunlar, evvelâ Resulûllahı, saniyen mü'minleri irşat içindir. BAKARA 8 SEBEBİ NÜZULÜ Bu ayetlerin Medine ve civarındaki bir takım münafikîn hakkında nazil olduğu müttefekun aleyhtir. Rivayet olunduğuna göre bunlar Evs veya Hezreç kabilelerine mensup bazı kimselerle onlara hemhal olanlardır ki reisleri Abdullah ibni Übeyyibni Selûldür Peygamberimizin Ensari olan Evs ve Hezrec kabileleri o zaman Yesrib denilen Medinenin en esaslı unsuru idiler ki ikisine birden Ma'şeri Hazrec dahi denilirdi. Bunlardan başka Medine civarında Kureyza, Beni Nadîr, Beni Kaynuka gibi Yehudi kabileleri vardı, Medine içinde sakin Yahudiler de bulunuyordu, büyük bir Peygamberin gelmek üzere bulunduğu ulemaı Yehud beyninde söyleniyor ve Medine halkı arasında intişar ediyordu. Yehudiler, Hazreti Musanın «bana benzer Peygamber» dediği Peygambere, o peygambere Arabca ( اﻟﺮَّﺳُﻮلِ٠ اﻟﻨَّﺒِﻰ ) unvanile intizar ediyorlardı ve karaine nazaran bunun zamanı geldiğini seziyorlardı ve fakat bunu kendilerinden bekliyorlardı. O sırada Abdullah ibni Übey de kendini Evs ve hazrec içinde Yesrib hükûmdarlığına namzet gibi görüyordu. Enfüs-ü afakdaki bu ahvalden bihikmetillahı tealâ en evvel intibaha gelen Evs ve hazrec oldu. Hac mevsiminde Mekkeye gidip Akabei ulâda on iki, ertesi sene Akabei saniyede yetmiş kişi Hazreti Peygambere biat ettiler, onun ensari olmağa başladılar, şirkden kurtulup gaybe iman ettiler, hattâ bir çokları Hazreti Peygamberin gıyabında iman ettiler, nihayet aleyhissalâtü vesselâm Efendimiz hicret buyurdular, Yesrib darülhicre oldu, ve Medine yani şehir namını aldı, Peygamberimizin burada istıkrarından sonra kelimei islâm sür'atle ahali beyninde intişar etti. Müslümanlık ve müslümanlar çoğaldı, abedei evsane, müşrikine karşı kahir bir ekseriyet aldı, maamafih Evs ve Hazrec içinde iman etmiyen bir ekalliyet de vardı, Yehut ehli kitaptan ise de bilâkis ekserisi saika hasedle küfürde inat etmiş ve maamafih en büyük ulemadan Abdullah ibni selâm Hazretleri gibi bazı zevatı kalile dahi « وَاﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻳُﻮْٔﻣِﻨُﻮنَ ﺑِﻤَﺎٓ اُﻧْﺰِلَ اِﻟَﻴْﻚَ وَﻣَﺎٓ اُﻧْﺰِلَ ﻣِﻦْ ﻗَﺒْﻠِﻚَ » medihasına mazhar olarak imanı ezelîlerini izhar etmişlerdi. İman etmiyen ve « اِنَّ اﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻛَﻔَﺮُوا » ayetinin sebebi nüzulü olan ahbarı Yehud gizli gizli cem'iyyatı hafiyye rolü oynuyorlardı, Bunlar Peygambere ve müslümanlara husumet etmek için obirlerinden iman etmiyen ekalliyet ile gizlice ittifak ederek islâm miyanında onlardan zahiren iman etmiş görünen bir münafikîn zümresi teşkil etmişlerdi ki bunların reisleri Abdullah ibni Übeyyibni Selûl idi: İfhamı ilâhî ile Peygamberimiz onları tanıyordu, ve havassı eshabına da bildiriyordu. Bu sebeble bunların esami ve ensabı bile rivayet olunmuştur ki tefsirde zikirleri manasızdır. Bu münafikîn müslümanların ibadatında ve bütün hususatı diniyelerine zahiren ve daima iştirak ederler ve el altından da entrika çevirmiye çalışırlardı, şayanı dikkatdir ki bunlar zahiren ve daima iştirak ederler ve el altından da entrika çevirmiye çalışırlardı, şayanı dikkatdir ki bunlar zahiren mucibi küfrolan bir şeyi göstermemeye çalışırlar ve yalnız zahiri muhafaza ettiklerinden dolayı bihikmetillahi tealâ cemaati islâmiyeden tardolunmazlardı. İşte zahiren malûm olan küffardan ziyade bu gibilere karşı inzıbatı islâmîyi muhafaza etmek vazifei risalette ve islâmda pek ehemmiyetli bir mes'ele teşkil ettiğinden Cenabiallah bunlar vesilesile balâdaki on üç ayeti inzal buyurarak mahiyetlerini tavsif etmiştir. 8. ﴿وَﻣِﻦَ اﻟﻨَّﺎسِ ﻣَﻦْ﴾ Nas insanın cem'idir. Aslı ünastır. Yahut lâfzının gayri olarak ismi cemi'dir. Bazan halk ve ehali tabirlerimiz gibi avammı nas manasına da kullanılır, yani zikrolunan kefereden başka insanların bazısı da vardır ki ﴿ﻳَﻘُﻮلُ اٰﻣَﻨَّﺎ ﺑِﺎﻟﻠّٰﻪِ وَﺑِﺎﻟْﻴَﻮْمِ اﻟْﺎٰﺧِﺮِ﴾ Allaha ve o yevmi ahıre, o son güne yani Ahırete iman ettik der ﴿وَﻣَﺎﻫُﻢْ ﺑِﻤُﻮْٔﻣِﻨٖﻴﻦَ﴾ halbuki bunlar mü'min değildirler - mü'min olmadıkları halde «amenna» diye yalan söylerler, dikkat edilirse Peygambere imanı alelekser kale bile almazlar da Allaha ve yevmi ahıre imanı söylerler ve gûya bu kadarla Peygamberi tasdik ediyormuş gibi görünürler. Niçin mi böyle yaparlar? Bunlar böylelikle BAKARA 9 9 ﴿ﻳُﺨَﺎدِﻋُﻮنَ اﻟﻠّٰﻪَ وَاﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ اٰﻣَﻨُﻮا﴾ Allaha ve mü'minlere hud'a yapmağa kalkışırlar, onlara hud'a yarışına çıkarlar, Allahı ve mü'minleri de hud'a yaparmış gibi farzederler ﴿وَﻣَﺎﻳَﺨْﺪَﻋُﻮنَ اِﻟَّﺎٓ اَﻧْﻔُﺴَﻬُﻢْ﴾ -bu da ( ا د ح ) kıraetlerinde « ﻳُﺨَﺎدِﻋُﻮنَ » okunur.- Halbuki hud'ayı başkasına yapmıyorlar, ancak kendilerine yapıyorlar, akıbet kendilerini aldatmış veya kendilerini aldatmağa kalkışmış oluyorlar, kendilerini aldatıyorlar da ﴿وَﻣَﺎﻳَﺸْﻌُﺮُونَ﴾ hissetmiyorlar. Farkında değiller, şuurları yok da ne yaptıklarından haberleri olmıyor. Hud'a, esasında bir gizlilik manâsını tazammun eder. Ve tarifi: Başkasına karşı zahiren selâmet ve sedat iham eden bir emir izhar edip batında onu izrar edecek bir şeyi gizlemektir. Muhadea, hud'a müsabakasına, hud'a yarışına kalkışmaktır ki ikisi birden değil evvelâ bir taraftan başlamak şarttır. Nefs, bir şeyin zatı ve kendisi demektir. Ruh ve kalb manasına da gelir, urfi şeri'de şehvet-ü gadabın mebdei olan kuvvei nefsaniyeye de ıtlak olunur. Burada evvelkidir. Şuur, hissi zahirle hissetmektir. Yani şu anda his halinde olan ve henüz hafızaya ve akla temamen geçmemiş bulunan zahir bir ilimdir ki zühulün zıddıdır. İdrakin ilk mertebesi, yani bir şeyin kuvvei akıleye ilk mertebei vüsulü, ilk tecellisidir. Zira ilim, nefsin manaya vüsulüdür. Ve bu vüsulün bir takım mertebeleri vardır ki şuunr bunların birincisi yani nefsin manaya ilk mertebei vüsulüdür. O mananın temamına nefsin vukufu hasıl olunca tasavvur, bu mana şuurun zehabından sonra tekrar istirca olunabilecek veçhile ruhda bakî kalmış ise hıfız, bunu talebe tezekkür, tekrar bulan vicdana zikir tesmiye olunur. Şuur bir haysiyetle ilmin en zaıfidir, çünkü sebat ve istisbatı yoktur. Bu sebeple ilmullaha şuur denmez. Diğer bir haysiyetle en canlı bir ilimdir. Çünkü filhal ve bilfiil dekik bir lemhai şühud ve huzurdur. Ve ilmi ilâhînin kemalini anlatacak en güzel bir şahittir. « وَﻣَﺎٓ اَﻣْﺮُﻧَﺎٓ اِﻟَّﺎ وَاﺣِﺪَةٌ ﻛَﻠَﻤْﺢٍ ﺑِﺎﻟْﺒَﺼَﺮِ » Her şuur birlik içinde bir ikiliği, ikilik içinde bir birliği muhtevidir. Ve bir anda iki şuur olmaz. Lâkin şumullû bir şuur olabilir ve insan ibtida-i halinde şuur ile şuurun mazmununu, şair ile meş'uru temyiz edemez. Kalb kendinden ziyade meş'uruna müstağrak olur, Ve bunun için şuur daha ziyade havassi zahire ile olan hissi harice ıtlak edilir ve havassi zahireye meşair denilir. Ve buna mukabil nefsin kendindeki bir emri şuuruna da kendinde bulmak demek olan vicdan namı verilmiştir ki buna hissi batın veya şuuri batın dahi denilir. Ve doğrusu hissi zahir demek yalnız hevassi zahire ile olan hissi hariç demek değildir. Vicdan da bir hissi zahirdir. Maamafih vicdan daha ziyade bir şuur şuuri demektir. Bu hissi zahir ve hissi batın tabirlerinde izafet veya sıfat manalarını sırasına göre tefrik etmelidir. Hissi batın için ayrıca bir havassi batına cehazı da zarurî değildir. Şuur halî ve anî olduğu için, akıl maverayi şuurdan itibar edilir. Ve akıl, mazmuni şuurun tahlil ve terkibi ile lübbünü alır ve bundan istidlâl ile zımnında ve maverasında alâkadar bulduğu levazım ve melzumata intikal eder. Binaenaleyh akıl, nisbet şuurundan başlar. Bunun için onun ilk kanunları butlan, ayniyet, gayriyet, tenakuz şuurlarıdır: İzafet de şuurun ilk kanunudur. Çünkü şuurun hakikati, ruha kendisinin veya kendisindeki veya haricindeki bir emrin huzuren tecellisidir ki bu tecelli itibarî veya hakikî bir izafetin hasılıdır. Fakat şuur bu izafetin kendisi midir? Ruhun bundan bir infiali midir. Yoksa ruhun bir fili midir, daha başka bir şey midir? Bu nokta cayi nazardır. Şuuri hakikî bir lemhai an olan basit bir vahdet şuurudur. Bu da iptida, hakkı mutlakın nefs bir lemhai tecellisi, saniyen nefsin kendiye veya alel'ıtlak haricin nefse bir in'ikâsı ile başlar ki bu ikiden hangisinin mukaddem olduğu henüz kesdirilemiyen bir nazariyedir. Diğer şuurlar hep bunun üzerinde yürür. Bunu haiz olan nefse ruh veya zi ruh denilir. Şuur lemhaları evvelâ birer nokta gibi gelir ve nefisde az çok kalır, ve kalmasına hıfız denilir. Hıfız bir zihin kuvvetidir ve bir mazi kıymetini ifade eder. Şuur, gayri müstakir, hıfız ise müstakirdir. Bunun için hıfız zühule de iktiran edebilir. Ve o zaman mahfuzat gayri meş'ur olur. Bundan da anlarız ki ruhda lâşuurî denilmese bile gayri meş'ur olan umur ve hâdisat da vardır. Hafızadaki emrin ikinci şuuruna tahattür, tezekkür ve zükür tesmiye olunur. Ve şuurun tevalisi ve tevali kıymetleri de bu sayede husule gelir. Bu suretledir ki şuurlar terekküp eder. Tasavvura ve suveri zihniye-vü ilmiyeye kadar müntehi nisbetinde tedahül ve tezaüf edecek nisbet şuurlarının mütezaifen tezayüdündedir. Aklın bunlar üzerindeki seyrine nazar ve fikir denilir. Asıl ilim bu terkiplerdeki son nisbeti meş'urenin vaki nisbetine yani hakkiyete ait hükm iledir. Yani şuurun mebdei, hakkı mutlak olduğu gibi fikrin, akl-ü ilmin hedefi de hakkı muayyendir. Demek oluyor ki aklın bütün cereyanına alettevali mütemayiz şuur hâdiseleri refakat eder. Bu cereyanın âleti akıl, makarri kalb, hasılı ilim veya hayaldir. Akıl fillah olan şuurun maverasından başlar. Onun evvelile, ahirile, batınile alâkadar olur. Bunlardan başka şuur kısmen nefsin hoşlanmak, tiksinmek, münbesit olmak, münkabiz olmak gibi bir hâdisesile müterafik olur ki buna zevk ve his denilir. Bu his, velev bir nokta kadar basit ve müphem olsun o zevkin sebebine bir hariç kıymeti isnad edebilirse bir ıhsas tabir olunur. Ve şuurun ilmî kıymeti bu haysiyetledir. Bir lâhza bakarsın sende bir keyf var, bunu duyuyorsun, bu keyfe bir şuurun var, bunu biliyorsun, fakat bu ciheti bırak, bu keyf neden geliyor? ruhun kendi mi yapıyor?. Sırf bir eseri nefsî midir? Yoksa haricî bir sebebin eseri midir? Buna dair hiç bir şey sezemiyorsan, yalnız his halindesin bu bir sekirdir. Buna bir şuur denilirse, hisden ibaret bir şuur demek olur. Bizzat ilmî hiç bir haysiyeti yoktur. Fakat bu hissin sebebine az çok bir hariciyet verebildiğin, meselâ bedenine çarpan bir hareretin, bir havanın, gözüne çarpan bir ziyanın, kulağına ilişen bir sesin, burnuna dokunan bir rayihanın eseri olduğunu da sezebildiğin anda bir ıhsas karşısında bulunursun, asıl şuur budur. Ve bu şuurun şühud denilen ilmî bir haysiyeti vardır. Ve işte hariçten kat'i nazarla nefsindeki hâdiseyi bir sen bir de sendeki bir hâdise, bir emir, meselâ bir keyf olarak seçdiğin, yani sade neş'elenmekten fazla birşey yaptığın anda da bir ıhsası batın, bir vicdan vardır. Hasılı haricî olsun batınî olsun, her hissin bir ciheti ıhsası bir de ciheti ihtisası vardır. İkisine de his denilir. Fakat ilmiyet ve idrak asıl ıhsas haysiyetile olandadır. Ve şuur daha ziyade bunun adıdır. Yalnız zevkî olan ihtisas haysiyetine his denilirse de şuur ve ilim demek mütearef değildir. Buna Sufiyye hal tabir ederler, hal başka, hale şuur yine başkadır. Ihtisasın mevzuu yalnız « أﻧﺎ = ene » dir. Şuur ve vicdan dahi «ene» den bütün bütün çıkamaz, akıl ise maverai şuurdan başladığı için zatı «ene» kendini taakkul edemez. «ene» sade bir şuur veya vicdan ile kendini tanır ve kendini tanıdığı için kendine gelen ıhsasatı ve kendinden çıkan ıhsasatı tanır. Fakat bu tanıyışın her lemhai halinde bir istigrakı vardır. Bununla bizzat «ene» şuurî bir zühul gibi muzmer kalır da akibinde bir teveccühe muhtaç olur. Ve bunun için çocuğa kendini bilmez denir. «Ene» şuuru hiç bulunmadığı veya sarih olduğu yani hep «ben, ben» dediğimiz anlarda, ne hariçten ve ne ahvalimizden hiç bir şey bilmeyiz. Bildiğimiz zaman ise benliğimiz malûmumuza müstağrak olur ki buna fenâ tabir edilir. Demek ki ilim için «ene» şuuru gizlenmeli, kalb tarassudi hariç ve murakabei nefs ile iştigal edebilmelidir. Hak bu ikisi arasında görülür. Ahlâkta murakabei nefis, ilimde tarassudi hariç daha mühimdir. İkilik içinde bir izafet gibi tecelli eden şuur hâdisesini, hareket ve ihtizaz-ü intibaı maddî hâdiselerinden fark-u temyiz edemiyenler, ruha, sirri kalbe aşina olamazlar da kalb ve ruh diyecek yerde dimag derler dururlar, göz ile fotoğrafi, gramofon borusile kulagı ağzı bir gibi zannederler, dimağ bir kütüphane olsun, onu okuyan kim? Bunu aramazlar. İşte « وَﻣَﺎﻳَﺸْﻌُﺮُونَ » bu hakikati gösteriyor. BAKARA 10 Münafıklardaki bu hud'a kârlığın ve bu şuursızlığın sebebi nedir; denilirse 10. ﴿ﻓٖﻰ ﻗُﻠُﻮﺑِﻬِﻢْ ﻣَﺮَضٌ﴾ onların kalblerinde yani kalbi ruhanilerinde hiç görülmedik mühlik bir marazı manevî ve ahlâkî vardır. Maraz, bedeni mizacı sahihinden inhiraf ettirip müvazenesini bozan ve vazifesini matlûp veçhile yapmamasına sebep olan bir hâleti arizadır. Fakat maddiyatta kullanıldığı gibi maneviyatta da kullanılır. Sıhhat asıl, maraz tâlidir. Fıtreti ulâda her kalb sıhhattadır. Lâkin bunlar kalbin hıfzı sıhhatına bakmamışlar, kalblerinde büyük bir maraza müptelâ olmuşlardır. Burada marazdaki tenvin, tehvil içindir. Demek hail bir maraz var. Bütün ahlâksızlığın mebdei olan büyük bir maraz var, idrak ve iradenin âfeti olan bir maraz var. Bu maraz birrivaye ve biddiraye tesirlerin ve bilhassa eslâfı müfessirinin beyanı veçhile akıdesizlik marazı, şekk-ü şüphe, kuşku marazı, hasılı marazı reyb-ü nifaktır. Bütün sui niyyetlerin başıdır. Buna müptelâ olan nefis, hak tanımaz, Allahda şüphe eder. Allahın emrinde şüphe eder. Allahın « ﻟَﺎرَﻳْﺐَ ﻓٖﻴﻪِ » olan kitabında şüphe eder, Allahın Peygamberine şüphe eder. Allahın hâlıs mümin kullarında ve onların müstakim olan ef'al-ü harekâtında şüphe eder, her şeyden şüphe eder, hattâ kendinden şüphe eder. Bilginin kıymeti kalmamıştır. Lâkin benlik şuurundan da hiç çıkmaz. Nazarında hakk-u hakikat kendinden ibaret görünür. Bakar ki kendisi reyb-ü şüphe ile meş'budur. Kıyası nefs eder. Herkesi ve her şeyi şüpheli görür. Yerler, gökler, ağaçlar, taşlar, hayvanlar, insanlar, Allah, Peygamber, hep onu aldatıyor zanneder. Suizan ile dolar. Her şeyden kuşkulanır. Fakat bütün ef'al-ü harekâtile yine kendisine karşı kendini tekzip eder. Zevkine, keyfine, şehevatına o kadar meclupdur ki onlardan hiç şüphe etmez, acaba bunların aslı var mıdır, bunun sonu ne olacaktır? Demez, hepsine atılır, sarılır, onun için hakk-u hayır hiç, zevk her şeydir ve herşey kendisidir. Onu, reybi ilmî içinde benlik derdi, kibir, hırsı cah, sevdayı riyaset sarmıştır. Bunun için imansız iken imanlıyım zanneder. Aldatmayı hud'a yapmayı entirika çevirmeyi dirayet ve muvaffakiyyet telâkki eyler, müminle mümin, kâfirle kâfir görünür. Bütün bunları ne mecburiyetle yaptığını düşünmez, böyle yapması, bütün uğraşdığı bu şeylerin kendisinden başka bir mevcudiyetten mün'akis bir tazyik olduğunu fark etmez. Arada, böyle hud'a ve adavet yerine bir mahabbeti külliye tesisi için samimî olmıya çalışmak kendisi için de en'fa olduğunu idrak etmez. Bunlar Dünyanın nimetlerine gark olsalar yine iğneli beşikte gibi yaşarlar. Marazı reyb-ü nifak böyle müz'iç bir şeydir o münafıkların kalblerinde işte bu maraz vardı. Ve her maraz tabı olmadıkça kabili tedavidir. Bunlar ise bu marazı tedavi için gelmiş olan dini hakka sarılmazlar da ondan da kuşkulanırlar. ﴿ﻓَﺰَادَﻫُﻢُ اﻟﻠّٰﻪُ ﻣَﺮَﺿًﺎ﴾ Binaenaleyh Allah tealâ bunların marazını artırmıştır. Şöyle ki: Allah tealâ insanlardan, insanlar içinde Araptan, Arap içinde Kureyşten, Kureyş içinde Beni Haşimdan Muhammed ibni Abdullah ibni Abdülmuttalib ibni Haşım ibni Abdimenaf ibni Kusay ibni Kilâb ibni Mürre ibni Kâb ibni Lüey ibni Fihr ibni Malik ibni Nadr ibni Kinane ibni müdrike ibni İlyas ibni Müdar ibni Nizar ibni Meadd ibni Adnan isim ve nesebile bir Peygamber göndermiş ve ona « ﻟَﺎرَﻳْﺐَ ﻓٖﻴﻪِ » bir kitap inzal etmiş ve onu doğup büyüdüğü Mekkede bırakmayıp bütün Dünyaya, kıyamete kadar neşri nur etmek için buraya, bunların bulundukları yere getirmiş ve insanlar peyderpey ona iman ederek bir cemaati azime teşkiline başlamışlar, eğriliği kaldırıp, doğruluğu ta'mim ediyorlar, tarikı hakdan, sıratı müstakimden başka bir şey istemiyorlar, akviyanın zuafaya tasallutuna meydan vermiyorlar, hak denildimi hatır, gönül tanımıyorlar, herkesi müsavi tutuyorlar. Tegallüp ile insanlardan intifa yasak, dalavere yasak, rişvet ve iltimas yasak, fuhş-ü fücur yasak, neler neler yasak, bunlardan başka vazifeler, farizalar, mücahedeler, muntazam suretlerle muntazam vakıtlarda çalışmalar, uğraşmalar, neler neler var, aç kal sabreyle fazilet saç, tok ol, şükret, yine fazilet saç, putlara tapma, zevkine esir olma, Allahdan başka ma'bud tanıma ve ancak ondan yardım iste, bu olur mu? Bu hal ile Abdullah ibni Übeyyibni Selûl gibilerin hükümdarlığına nasıl imkân kalır, bazirgânların ticareti nasıl döner, Allahın va'di yapacağı bu miydi? Bu tedavi değil bir tuzaktır diyorlar, artık o maraz mintarafillâh bunların kalblerine tabolunuyor, bir tabiati saniye oluyor da gittikçe artıyor onlar da bu yüzden Allaha ve mü'minlere muhadeaya başlıyorlar. MARAZ, bedelinin mizacı sahihinden inhirafı ve vazifesini matlûp veçhile yapmamasına sebep olan bir haleti arızasıdır ki illet dahi denilir. Demek ki reyb, imansızlık, i'tikatsızlık da insanda asıl değil talidir. Ve marazî bir haldir. Her çocuk doğarken iman ve i'tikat fıtratile doğar, şüphe nedir tanımaz, bunun için Hak i'tikadı, iman billâh fıtrîdir. Bu fıtrati asliye insana ileride şüpheye düşmesi için değil, şüpheleri atması, tarikı hakkı bulması ve tedrip tarikıle de imanı tabiat edinmesi için verilmiştir. Binaenaleyh kalblerdeki bu maraz cebrî değildir. Bunu yapan güzergâhı tecribede nefislerin fıtrati sahihayi gözetmemesi, hıfzı sıhhati kalbe bakmaması, emrazı ahlâkîyi tedavi etmemesi, hasılı zevk hissine çok düşmesi ve her şeyde kendini ve kendi zevkini görmek istemesidir. Bazı insanlar tecribede bunu tamamen bulamayınca hatalar, isabetsizlikler vaki olduğunu görünce kendisinin ayni hak olmadığını takdir ve kendinden evvel hakka iman edecek yerde fıtrati ulâda aldandığına kail olmıya ve her şeyden şüphe etmiye başlar. Ve bu şüphe ile mücadele ederek hakkı görmek ve cereyanı vücut kendisinin değil Hak tealanın hükmünde bulunduğunu teslim ve kendisinin Allah için bir vazifei ubudiyete mahkûm olduğunu itiraf etmiye benlik sevdası ve za'fı iradesi mani olur da reyb-ü şüpheyi esas ittihaz eder. Ve bu suretle ancak şüpheye i'tikat eyler ve şüphe kendisi için hem tabiat ve hem gaye olur. Ve hayır namına da herkese onu tavsıye eyler, bu cihetle Reybiyyun ve Sofestaiye bile bir i'tikadın esiridirler: Reybe i'tikat. Bu i'tikad da sabit bir « أﻧﺎ » yoktur. Tenakuz hamulesi olan bir fikri seyyal, bir « أﻧﺎ » hayali, bir « أﻧﺎ » iştiyaki, bir « أﻧﺎ » derdi yani hiç gizlenmek istemiyen bir benlik davası enaniyet, hodgâmlık vardır. Fen ve felsefe noktai nazarından imanı hak hem fıtrî ve hem tedribîdir. Fakat reybi i'tihadî yalnız tedribî yoldadır. Reybi itikadînin böyle tedribî ve tecribî görünen hasısası bu gibilere i'tikat ve ikan hakkında bir kuşku telkin eder. Kitaba, dine bağlanmaktan hazer ederler, istidlâle, istintace, akıl-ü mantıka istihfaf ile bakarlar, buna muaraza için, tedrib, tecribe, istikrayı benimsemek isterler, gûya bunları şüphenin, i'tikatsızlığın bürhanı imiş gibi ileri sürerler, bu vesile ile hayat adamı olmalı, hayat gibi her gün değişmeli, hayatta hiç bir nümune takip etmemeli derler, bir sireti ahlâkiye takip eden seciyeli iman ve i'tikat sahiplerine alelıtlak mahdut fikirli, dar kafalı adamlar nazarile bakarlar, bilmezler ki mahdut fikirler, yalnız hale bağlananlar ve onun önünü ve arkasını görmiyenlerdir. Bilmezler ki tedribin, tecribenin, istikrarın gayesi de şuphe değil tıpkı istintaç gibi şüpheden kurtulmak, bir i'tikadı hakka ermektir. Bilmezler ki zevkin hikmeti faniyata boğulmak, hiçlere esir olmak değil, ebedî bir visali hakka bir lemhai marifet edinmektir. Basıretini toplıyanlar için küllîden cüz'îye, mebdeden müntehaya, müntehadan mebde-e istintaç ile istikra reybi silmek için aklın yekdiğerine tekâlüf eden evvel ve ahırın vahdetini gösteren iki şahidi, iki tarikı mütenazırıdır ki ikisinin hasılı, evvel-ü ahıri i'tikadı hakdır. Zevki vicdan da bu i'tikad ile hakka açılan bir noktai şuurdur. Hakka fıtratı iman ile doğ, bu iman ile tarikı tecribeden doğru geç, hakka iman ile öl, ona rücu et. İşte saadeti islâm, işte kalbleri marazlı o münafıkların hud'a yapmak istedikleri nuri hüda. Lâkin onlar bu maraz ile ve bu marazın izdiyadiyle kalmıyacak ﴿وَﻟَﻬُﻢْ ﻋَﺬَابٌ اَﻟٖﻴﻢٌ﴾ onlar için Ahırette ve hatta Dünyada pek mulim, gayet acı bir azab da vardır. Bu azab bilhassa ﴿ﺑِﻤَﺎ ﻛَﺎﻧُﻮا ﻳَﻜْﺬِﺑُﻮنَ﴾ -« ا د ك ﺟﻊ ﻳﻊ » kıraetlerinde tekzipten ( ﻳﻜﺬﺑﻮن =yükezzibûn) okunur- Yalan söyler olmaları veya doğruyu yalan addetmeleri sebebiyledir. Bunlar müstemirren yalan söylerler, imanları yok iken imanımız var dedikleri gibi daima eğriyi doğru, doğruyu eğri gösterirler, azablarına sebep de bilhassa budur. Çünkü yalan evler, azablarına sebep de bilhassa budur. Çünkü yalan evvelâ Dünyada büyük bir vicdan azabına sebebdir. Yalancılar su üstünde bir yonga gibi çalkalanır ve her lâhza bir iğneli beşikte yatıyor gibi yaşar. Gerçi Dünyada bu da bir i'tiyat olur ve o azap gide gide bir nevi uzubete münkalip olur, onu adeta kaşındırır. Maamafih bu kaşınmanın tadı bir uyuz hastalığının kaşıntıları gibi kanatan, boğucu elemlerle karışık bir tattır. Lâkin bunun ve bu yalan i'tiyadının Ahıretteki azabı büsbütün müdhiştir. Çünkü yalan söyliye söyliye kalb mütemadiyen intibaatı kâzibe ile kaplanır. Ruh artık bununla nemâlanır. Hayatı ruhiye bir âlemi evham, bir sahai butlan olur kalır. Nuri hak oraya ara sıra yanar döner bir yıldız böceği halinde görünen bir fener gibi gelir. Artık o kalb ve onun gözleri, kulakları nef-u darri, hayr-ü şerri seçemez olur, kâr der zarara koşar, hayır der şerre koşar, gülistani ateş görür kaçar, ateşi Cennet sanır atılır. Derken rahmeti Hak ile arasına kalın bir sur çekilir ve fakat bu surun ara sıra açılır bir kapısı bulunur, o açılırsa nuri Hak, rahmet-ü saadet oradan kâh kâh imrenmek için görünür ve kapanır « ﺳُﻮرٍ ﻟَﻪُ ﺑَﺎبٌ ﺑَﺎﻃِﻨُﻪُ ﻓٖﻴﻪِ اﻟﺮَّﺣْﻤَﺔُ وَﻇَﺎﻫِﺮُهُ ﻣِﻦْ ﻗِﺒَﻠِﻪِ اﻟْﻌَﺬَابُ » nihayet bir kapanır, bir daha açılmaz olur. Onlar zülmeti butlan içinde ilelebet hasretle yanarlar, sönmek bilmez kara bir ateş ile yanarlar. Bu ayette « ﻓَﺰَادَﻫُﻢُ اﻟﻠّٰﻪُ ﻣَﺮَﺿًﺎ » buyurulduğu gibi diğer bir ayette de « وَاَﻣَّﺎ اﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻓِﻰ ﻗُﻠُﻮﺑِﻬِﻢْ ﻣَﺮَضٌ ﻓَﺰَادَﺗْﻬُﻢْ رِﺟْﺴًﺎ اِﻟٰﻰ رِﺟْﺴِﻬِﻢْ وَﻣَﺎﺗُﻮا وَﻫُﻢْ ﻛَﺎﻓِﺮُونَ » buyurulmuştur ki maraz ile pisliğin münasebetleri de derkârdır ve bütün bunlar kavanini ilâhiyedir. İman eden kazanır, etmiyen de yanar, yakılır. Bu münafıkları teşhis ettirecek ve azaplarında esbabı müşeddide olacak, nifaklarına müteferri bazı evsafı seyyieleri daha vardı şöyle ki: BAKARA 11 11. ﴿وَاِذَا ﻗٖﻴﻞَ ﻟَﻬُﻢْ ﻟَﺎﺗُﻔْﺴِﺪُوا ﻓِﻰ اﻟْﺎَرْضِ﴾ Bu ayet balâdaki « ﻳَﻘُﻮلُ اٰﻣَﻨَّﺎ » ya matuftur. Bunlara şu yer yüzünde müfsitlik yapmayin, fesat çıkarmayin, ortalığı ifsat etmeyin diye tenbih ve nehi anilmünker yapıldıği zaman ﴿ﻗَﺎﻟُﻮٓا اِﻧَّﻤَﺎ ﻧَﺤْﻦُ ﻣُﺼْﻠِﺤُﻮنَ﴾ hayır biz müfsit değil, muhlis adamlarız, ifsat değil yalnız ıslah ve ıslahat yapan kimseleriz demektedirler böyle demişlerdir ve böyle derler. Bilhassa Ebüssüudun dahi izah ettiği veçhile bunu derken yaptıkları ifsadatı inkâr ile örtmek isterler. Bunda asıl maksatları ise yaptıkları şeylerin ifsat değil mahzı ıslah olduğunu iddia etmektir. Çünkü bunlar hakk-u hakikati seçemediklerinden ve seçmek istemediklerinden, bozmayı düzeltmek sanırlar, yer yüzünün fesadı, ibadullahın ahvalini bozan, gerek maişetlerine ve gerek Ahıretlerine müteallik işlerini çığırından, istikametinden çıkaran fitneler, harplerdir. İfsat da bunları ve bunlara bâis olacak şeyleri ihdas etmektir. Münafikîn de böyle yapıyorlardı. Mü'minlerin içine karışıyorlar. Esrarlarını kâfirlere ifşa ve onları ehli iman aleyhine taşvik ediyor. İnsanları tutuşturmak, mü'minleri bozmak, ızrar etmek için fırsatlar icat etmek ve fırsatlardan istifade eylemek gibi şenaatler yapıyorlardı. Mü'minler de bunları teyakkuzlariyle gözden kaçırmıyorlar, gaflet etmiyorlar ve nehyi anilmünker vazifei diniyesini yapıyorlar. Sureti münasibede nasıhat ve ihtaratta bulunuyorlardı lâkin münafıklar ne nasıhat dinlerler, ne de dinlemek isterler. Bunlara karşı « اِﻧَّﻤَﺎ ﻧَﺤْﻦُ ﻣُﺼْﻠِﺤُﻮنَ » derlerdi, mü'minler bunların yalan yanlış ıslahcılık davasına inansınlar mı? İşte Cenabı hak bu noktayı şu tenbih ile tenvir ediyor: BAKARA 12 12. ﴿اَﻟَﺎٓ اِﻧَّﻬُﻢْ ﻫُﻢُ اﻟْﻤُﻔْﺴِﺪُونَ وَﻟٰﻜِﻦْ ﻟَﺎﻳَﺸْﻌُﺮُونَ﴾ Ey ehli iman!. sakın aldanmayınız uyanık durunuz, bunlar müfsidîn güruhunun kendisidirler, güruhi müfsidîn dedikleri ancak bu kısım kimselerdir. Bu muhakkak, lâkin bunlar böyle olduklarını hissetmezler, buna da şuurları olmaz. Bunların bu gün şuurları olmadığı gibi yarın da yoktur. -Dedik ya, marazı kalb, marazı reyb onlara herşeyi ma'kûs gösterir. BAKARA 13 13. ﴿وَاِذَا ﻗٖﻴﻞَ ﻟَﻬُﻢْ اٰﻣِﻨُﻮا ﻛَﻤَﺎٓ اٰﻣَﻦَ اﻟﻨَّﺎسُ﴾ bir de sade lâf ile, mücerret Allaha ve Yevmi ahıre iman ettik demekle iman olmıyacağı ıhtar edilmek ve emri bilma'ruf yapılmak için bunlara «şu nasın, şu tam insanların iman ettiği gibi, Peygambere ve ona inzal edilene ve ondan evvel inzal edilene dahi zahiren ve batınan, kalben ve lisanen iman ediniz» denildiği zaman ﴿ﻗَﺎﻟُﻮٓا اَﻧُﻮْٔﻣِﻦُ ﻛَﻤَﺎٓ اٰﻣَﻦَ اﻟﺴُّﻔَﻬَﺎٓءُ﴾ biz o sefihlerin, budalaların iman ettiği gibi iman eder miyiz? Dediler, müsavata razı olmadılar. Lûgaten Sefeh, re'y-ü revişte hafiflik ve yufkalıktır ki akıl noksanından neş'et eder. Yani ucu budalalığa varan hafifliktir, fikirsizlik, temkinsizliktir ki mukabili ağır başlılık tam akıllılıktır. Şar'an de akıl ve dinin muktezası hilâfına harekettir ki mukabili rüşd-ü sedaddır. Lisanımızda sefahet de bu manada müteareftir. Hasılı sefeh ve sefahet re'y-ü fikirde heva-vü hevese tabi olmak, akıl ile değil zevk ile hareket etmektir. Bu da ya esasen budalalıktan ve ya akıl hükûmsüz kalmak itibarile budala halinde olmaktan neş'et eder. Binaenaleyh münafıklar hasbellisan bunu budala manasında kullanıyorlar. Acaba münafıklar bunu söylemekte ilânı küfr ederek nifaktan çıkmış, açıktan kâfir olmuş olmuyorlar mı? İmamı Vahidî buna cevaben «bunlar bu sözü müminler arasında değil, aralarında izhar ediyorlardı. Cenabı Allah bunu haber veriyor» demiştir. Lâkin bu, zahiri siyaka muhaliftir. Çünkü « اِذَا » « ﻗِﻴﻞَ » ile « ﻗَﺎﻟُﻮا » nun ayni zamanda vukuunu ıktıza ediyor, gönüllerinden böyle dediler manası vermek de hilâfı zahirdir. Doğrusu bu söz tam münafıkça iki yüzlü, tevriyeli bir söz olduğundan biz süfeha, gibi iman edermiyiz tabirinin bir mahmili sahihi de mümkindir. Binaenaleyh bunu nasıhat edenlere karşı söyledikleri zaman da kat'î bir ilânı küfür yapmış olmıyorlar, bu da münafıklığın ve küfri münafikanenin bir nev'i mahsusu oluyor ki « وَاﺳْﻤَﻊْ ﻏَﻴْﺮَ ﻣُﺴْﻤَﻊٍ » demeleri gibidir. Balâda münafıklar « وَﻣِﻦَ اﻟﻨَّﺎسِ » diye insanlardan sayıldığı halde burada « ﻛَﻤَﺎٓ اٰﻣَﻦَ اﻟﻨَّﺎسُ » diye insanlara mukabil tutuluyor, onlardan ayırd ediliyor ki bunda ne güzel nükteler vardır: münafıklar nas ile müsavata razı olmıyorlar ve kendilerini mafevk ve münevver, akıllı bir sınfı mütemayiz farzediyorlar ve bu za'm ile onlara hud'a etmeğe cür'et ediyorlar. « اٰﻣِﻨُﻮا ﻛَﻤَﺎٓ اٰﻣَﻦَ اﻟﻨَّﺎسُ » tekabül ve teşbihi de onların beğenmedikleri nasın onlardan daha kemalli olduklarını ve kendilerinin de onlar gibi iman ederek naili müsavat olmalarını ve böyle olması kendileri için tedenni değil, terakki olduğunu anlatıyor ki bu onlara «siz henüz insan değilsiniz, insan olunuz» mealinde bir ıhtarı tazammun ediyor. Münafıklar da cevapta o nası tahkir ediyor, o budalalar diyor, musavata razı olamıyorlar ve böyle yaparken hem bu tefrikte Allahın kendilerine iftira etmediğini halleriyle tasdik ediyorlar hem de iman hususunda kendilerine bir hakkı temayüz verilmediğinden dolayı müsavi iman teklifini reddeyliyor, fakat sarahaten biz iman etmeyiz de demiyorlar. Kendilerinin hususî ve başka bir imanları olduğunu ve olması lâzım geldiğini ima etmek istiyorlar. Nâs nazarlarında muhakkar, budala oluyor. Bunun için Cenabıhak yukarıda « وَﻣِﻦَ اﻟﻨَّﺎسِ » diye alelıtlak nastan sayıyor. Burada da nasınkemalini göstererek münafıkları kendi ıkrarlariyle insanlardan saymiyor. Filvaki lisanı Arapta da « اﻟﻨﺎس =ennas» tabiri makamına göre kâh tazim ve kâh tahkir manasını ifade eder. Demek ki iman hususunda münafıkların, ehli reybin saplandıkları fikri mahsus, imanın insan için bir tuzak olması ve binaenaleyh sırasında yalnız ilcamı avam için kullanılması noktasında toplanır ve bunun için kâfirlerle beraber yaşamak imkânını gördükleri zaman imanın lakırdısından bile sıyrılırlar, mü'minler içinde yaşamağa mecbur kaldıkları zaman da imandan bahsederler. Lâkin havassın imanile avammın imanı arasında zarurî bir fark ve temayüz bulunacağı davasından feragat etmezler, halbuki dini islâmın teklif ettiği şeraiti ıman, hakk-u hakikatin en umumî ve en küllî olan hututı esasiyesi olduğu için aslı imanda ve şeraitında havass-u avam farkı mevzuubahs olamaz, bu fark o imanın a'malinde ve meratibi kemalinde mevzuı bahs olabilir mebdei küllîde müsavat başka bunda terakki mes'elesi yine başkadır. Halbuki ehli reyb esası imanı, safveti kalbi, ıhlâsı budalalık telâkki ettiklerinden, mü'minlere aldatılmağa müheyya, sâdedil, budala gözile bakarlar. Fakat Allah tealâ buyuruyor ki ﴿اَﻟَﺎٓ اِﻧَّﻬُﻢْ ﻫُﻢُ اﻟﺴُّﻔَﻬَﺎٓءُ وَﻟٰﻜِﻦْ ﻟَﺎﻳَﻌْﻠَﻤُﻮنَ﴾ şunu muhakkak biliniz ki, süfeha, budala, ancak o münafıkların kendileridir, lâkin bilmezler - gerçi onlar kendilerini, ilm-ü marifetle herkesten mümtaz görmek isterler ise de onların ilim ile münasebetleri yoktur. İlim bir ikan işidir. Hele istikbale ait olacak ilim, ikanlı bir mantık ve istintac işidir ki başı imanı hak, gayesi visali Hakdır. Onlar ise baştan nihayete reybile meşbudur. Yukarıda münafıkların evvelâ « ﻣَﺎﻳَﺸْﻌُﺮُونَ » nefyi hal, saniyen « ﻟَﺎﻳَﺸْﻌُﺮُونَ » nefyi istikbal sıgasile hiss-ü şuurları, burada da « ﻟَﺎﻳَﻌْﻠَﻤُﻮنَ » diye ilimleri nefy olunmuştur ki bunda hem mebde ve gaye itibarile zemm-ü tevbih noktai nazarından tedricî bir terakki vardır ki tezayüdi maraz ile mütenasiptir, hem de ilim ile şuurun mevzu farklarına işaret vardır. Din ve iman, sefahet ve ademi sefahet mes'elesinin sadece hiss-ü şuur ile değil, ilm ile alâkadar olduğunu ifade ediyor. Bu munafıkların mü'min olmadıklarını ve ahlâkan ne kadar düşkün olduklarını şununla daha iyi anlarsınız: BAKARA 14 14 ﴿وَاِذَا ﻟَﻘُﻮااﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ اٰﻣَﻨُﻮا ﻗَﺎﻟُﻮٓا اٰﻣَﻨّﺎَ﴾ bir de bunlar mü'minlere rast geldikleri zaman alelıtlak (amenna) derler, budala zannettikleri mü'minlere yaltaklanır, yüzden hulûskârlık, mürailik ederler, ﴿وَاِذَا ﺧَﻠَﻮْا اِﻟٰﻰ ﺷَﻴَﺎﻃٖﻴﻨِﻬِﻢْ﴾ kendi şeytanlarına, gizli mukavelelerle, gizli meclislerde kendilerine gizli gizli fitne ve fesat dersi veren mütemerrit, çıfıt, şeytanat üstütlarına tenhaca varıp halvete çekildikleri zaman da ﴿ﻗَﺎﻟُﻮٓا اِﻧَّﺎ ﻣَﻌَﻜُﻢْ﴾ biz her halde sizinle beraberiz, bundan emin olunuz derler, şeytanatta beraber olduklarına ıkrar verirler ve müminlere karşı yaptıkları mümaşattan kuşkulanmasınlar diye suali mukaddere cevap makamında şunu da ilâve ederler: ﴿اِﻧَّﻤَﺎ ﻧَﺤْﻦُ ﻣُﺴْﺘَﻬْﺰِؤُنَ﴾ şüphe yok ki biz başka değil, hep müstehzi takımıyız, hep böyle istihza, alay eder dururuz derler ve ahlâksızlıklarile iftihar ederler. -Sadakat arzerderken hiyanetlerini, şecaat arzederken sirkatlerini söylerler. İşte ilim ve akaidde istihfaf ve istihzanın mucibi küfrolması hakkındaki kaidei külliye bu gibi ayetlerin mazmunudur. Rivayet olunduğuna göre Abdullah ibni Übey yardaklarile bir gün sokağa çıkmışlar, sahabei kiramdan bir kaç zatın karşıdan gelmekte olduklarını görmüşlerdi. İbni Übey yanındakilerine «bakınız ben şu gelen budalaları başınızdan nasıl savacağım» demiş ve yaklaştıkları zaman hemen Hazreti Ebi Bekrin elini tutmuş, «merhama, Seyyidi beni Temim, şeyhulislâm, Resulullahın garda sanisi olna, nefs-ü malini Resulullaha bezletmiş bulunan Hazreti Sıddik» demiş, sonra Hazreti Ömerin elini tutmuş «merhaba seyyidi beni adiy, dininde kavi, nefs-ü malini Resulullaha bezletmiş bulunan Hazreti Faruk» demiş, sonra Hazreti Alinin elini tutmuş «merhaba Resulullahın amca zadesi, damadı, Resulûllah sallâllahü aleyhi vesellemden maada bütün beni Haşimin seyyidi» demiş ve işte o zaman bu ayeti kerime nazil olmuş. Daha tafsili diğer bir rivayette Hazreti Ali «ya Abdullah Allahdan kork, münafıklık etme, çünkü münafıklar şerri halkullahdır» demekle «müsaade et ya Ebelhasan benim hakkımda böylemi söylüyorsun vallahi bizim imanımız sizin imanınız gibi ve bizim tasdikımız sizin tasdikınız gibidir» demiş ve ayrılmışlar, Abdullah ibni Übey arkadaşlarına «nasıl yaptım gördünüz ya: İşte siz de bunları görünce böyle yapınız» demiş onlar dahi «sağ ol, sen bizim içimizde ber hayat oldukça hep böyle hayırlı istifadeler ederiz» diye kendisini meth-ü sena etmişler, müslümanlar da varıp Hazreti rısalete haber vermişlerdi ve akıbinde bu ayet nazil oldu» dahi denilmiştir. Bu rivayete göre «amenna» diyen esasen İbni Übeyyibni Selûl oluyor ve bu sözle arkadaşlarını da temsil ediyor. Balâda « وَﻣِﻦَ اﻟﻨَّﺎسِ ﻣَﻦْ ﻳَﻘُﻮلُ » diye müfret suretinde başlanması da bunu ima eyliyor. Fakat ayette bunların hepsinin beraber varıp tenhada, halvette görüştükleri şeyatınin, şeytanat muallimlerinin bunlardan ve İbni Selûlden başka ve birden ziyade bir cemi olduğu tasrih buyrulmuş olması ve « اِﻧَّﺎ ﻣَﻌَﻜُﻢْ », « اِﻧَّﻤَﺎ ﻧَﺤْﻦُ ﻣُﺴْﺘَﻬْﺰِؤُنَ » fıkralarının sureti sevki, bu şeytanların güruhı münafıkînin arkasında ve onlardan hariç ve fakat onlarla gizli bir alâkayı haiz hafi bir teşkilâta delâlet ettiği aşikârdır. Ayeti kerime hâdisenin daha derin, daha gizli menbalarda cereyan ettiğini göstererek Resulûllahı ve ehli imanı tenvir etmiştir. Bunun için bir çok müfessirin, bu şeyatınin, Reisi münafıkînden başka rüesayi müşrikîne ve اَﺣْﺒَﺎر = ahbari Yehuda işaret olduğunu nakletmişlerdir. ŞEYTAN - Şeytan her hangi bir mütemerrit, yani azgınlıkta, şerr-ü habasette fevkalâde bir temayüzle sınıf ve eşbahinin haricine çıkmış şirrir, anut manasına bir ismi cinstir ki gerek insandan, hayvandan, yılan gibi mahlûkatı zahireden ve gerek sair mahlûkatı hafiyeden alâkai ruhiyesi bulunan habislere ıtlak olunur. İnsan şeytanı, hayvan şeytanı, cin şeytanı denilir, nitekim Kur'anda şeyatını ins ve şeyatını cin tabirleri çok defa gelecektir, insan görünür, fakat esası habaset ve şeytanatı görünmez asarile belli olur. Binaenaleyh insan şeytanında bile şeytanlık bir emri hafidir. Bunun için şeytan ismi gizli bir kuvveti habise, bir ruhı habis mülâhazasına raci olur. Ve şeytanı ins, şeytanı cinne merbut demektir melek mukabili olan şeytanı cin yani gizli şeytan, bazı felâsıfece yalnız mücerredatı maneviye olarak izah edilmiş ise de bunun maddî haysiyetini de inkâr etmek doğru olamıyacağından buna habîs olan maddî kuvvetleri dahi ilâve etmek zarurîdir. Ve Ehli sünnetin izahı böyledir. Bu suretle şeytan ismi cins bilhassa gayri mer'i olan ervah ve kuvayı habiseye ism olmuştur ki hilkatte her cins bir ferdi evvel ile başlamış olduğundan şeytan denilince bu cinsin babası olan o ferdi evvel yani iblis hatıra gelir ve ozaman ismi has gibi olur. Şeytana lîsnı farisîde diyv denilir ki bu kelime Garbe dolaşmış aksine ilâh manasına diyö olmuştur. Eimmei lûgatin beyanına göre şeytan kelimesi mefhum noktai nazarından bir manayı vasfîyi haizdir. Ve bunun iştikakında iki kavl vardır. Birisi Sibeveyhin dediği gibi uzaklık manasına ( ﺷﻄﻦ ) maddesinden ﻓﻴﻌﺎل veznindedir ki baid, uzak demektir. Filvaki şeytan da haktan uzaktır. Ondan da uzaklaşmak lâzım gelir, diğeri ihtirak veya butlan manasına (ﺷﻴﻂ ) maddesinden ﻓﻌﻠﺎن vezninde olmasıdır ki yanmış ve batıl demektir. Filvaki şeytan da böyledir. Bu surette kelime alem olmadığı için münsarif olmuştur. « ﺷﻄﻦ » maddesinin lisanı Arabın gayride de bulunduğu mevzuı bahs oluyor. Binaenaleyh şeytan bir ismi cinstir. Bundan şeytanı cin cinsi tebadür etmekle beraber şeytanı inse dahi hakikat olarak ıtlak edilir ve hattâ hayvana bile, nitekim Hazreti Ömer Şama teşriflerinde bir ata bindirilmiş idi, biner binmez at çalım yapmıya başlayınca hemen inmiş ve beni bir şeytana bindirdiniz buyurmuş idi. Bu âyette ise insan şeytanları olduğunda müfessirinin ihtilâfı görülmiyor. Bu yedi âyette münafıkînin mahiyetleri, haleti ruhiyeleri, evsaf ve şenaii sabiteleri kemali belâğat ve vecazetle fezleke edilerek ihbar buyurulmuş, başdaki « وَﻣِﻦَ اﻟﻨَّﺎسِ » âyetinin mazmumuna nazır olup onu ezher cihet tafsıl ve izah eden bu yedinci âyet ise, onların bütün ruhlarını kendi ıkrarlarile iki kelimede hulâsa ederek gösterivermiştir. Şüphe yok ki bu şenaatleri işidenlerin derhal gayızları kaynar ve onların azabı elime istihkaklarını teslim etmekte hiç tereddüd etmiyerek kahrolsunlar diye feryatta isti'cal eder, ve cenabı Allahın hemen bunları mahv etmesini veya asınız, kesiniz gibi bir emir vermesini hırs ile gözetir ve bu hırs ile bir lâhza imhallerini görmemek ister. İşte Cenabıhak hassasiyeti islâmiyenin böyle heyecanlı bir dereceye geldiği nazik bir dakikada bütün bu heyecanı teskin ve endişeleri izale etmek için derhal buyuruyor ki: BAKARA 15 15. ﴿اَﻟﻠّٰﻪُ ﻳَﺴْﺘَﻬْﺰِىُٔ ﺑِﻬِﻢْ وَﻳَﻤُﺪُّﻫُﻢْ ﻓٖﻰ ﻃُﻐْﻴَﺎﻧِﻬِﻢْ ﻳَﻌْﻤَﻬُﻮنَ﴾ Allah onlarla iztihza ediyor ve daha edecek yani kendilerini maskaraya çeviriyor ve daha çevirecek de, böyle kalb körlüğile şuursuzluk, basıretsizlik idraksizlik içinde tuğyan edip gitmelerine adetâ medet ve imdat ediyor ve azgınlıklarına meydan veriyor, tabiri aherle körükörüne tuğyanlarında sürüklenip götürüyor. Bu istihzai ilâhî cümlesinden olmak üzere bunlara Dünyada müslüman muamelesi yapılır, cemaati islâmiye haricinde tutulmazlar. Münafık olmıyan gayri müslimler gibi âyinlerinde, ahkâmı mahsusasi diniyelerinde serbest değillerdir. Münafıklara gerek ibadât ve gerek muamelâta müteallik ahkâmı ilâhiyenin hepsi müslümanlar gibi tatbik edilir, müminler bunlara dikkat etmeğe, bu hususta gözlerini açıp mücahede etmiye, zimamı hükmü ellerinde tutmağa memur edilmişlerdir. Bunda başlıca üç hikmet vardır: birincisi islâmın sabr-ü sekineti, ulüvvi terbiyesi, semahati ruhiyesidir. İkincisi, bu sayede bunların muhitı islâmîde ve ahkâmı islâmiye altında yetişecek olan evlâtlarından ciddî mü'minler yetişmesine imkân bırakmaktır. Üçüncüsü de bu münafıkları kalben iman etmedikleri ahkâmı ilâhiyenin tatbikatına mecbur etmek suretile her lâhza gönül azabı içinde bırakmak ve maskaralıklarının cezasını Dünyada dahi çekdirmektir. İstihzai ilâhîden biri budur. Ahırete gelince: « اِنَّ اﻟْﻤُﻨَﺎﻓِﻘٖﻴﻦَ ﻓِﻰ اﻟﺪَّرْكِ اﻟْﺎَﺳْﻔَﻞِ ﻣِﻦَ اﻟﻨَّﺎرِ » olduktan başka bunların orada da istihza muamelesine maruz kalacakları, Cennetin kapıları kendilerine gösterilip gösterilip de kapatılıvereceği hadisler de beyan olunmuştur. Bu gibi muamelede Cenabıhakkın ben ve biz gibi mütekellim sigasile hitab etmeyip de gaib gibi Allah buyurması izharı celâl ve kibriya içindir. Meselâ bir kumandanın, maiyetine hitaben ben şöyle istiyorum demesile kumandanınız böyle istiyor demesi arasında ne büyük fark vardır. İstihza bir kimseyi hezl içinde maskara etmek ve şeref-ü haysiyetini kırmak istemektir. Kesr veya katli seri manasına ( ﻫَﺰْءٌ ) den mehuzdur. Burada Allah tealâya istihza yakışır mı diye hatıra derhal bir sual gelir. Lâkin, Allaha isnat olunan ekseri fiillerde ve sıfatlarda gayatı murat olduğunu Fatiha da görmüştük. Mâlumdur ki istihzadan gaye hezl değil şeref-ü haysiyeti kırarak maskara etmek ve budalalığı işrap edip sezdirmeden tahkir ve istihfaf eylemek ve bundan bir rıza duymaktır. Halbuki münafıkîn gibi müstehzilerin çoğu istihza ettikleri kimseleri hakikaten tahkire muktedir olamazlar da çok vakıt, budalalık, hakaret müstehzilerin kendilerinde kalır ve onunla eğlenirler. Halbuki cenabı Allah rızası hilâfına hareket edenler hakkında adaleti ilâhiyesini ızhar etmek için böyle bir tahkir ve tezlili murat ettiği zaman onları bihakkın tezlil ve terzil eder. Ve bütün kâinat nazarında bednam eyler de o, bir mecnun gibi kendisinin bu halinden haberdar bile olmaz. Ayıblarını gizliyorum zannederken bütün âleme teşhir eder de farkında olmaz. Dünyada şuurun bu tarzı insilâbı en büyük betbahtlık olduğunda ise hiç şüphe yoktur. İşte Allahın istihzası ki bunu ancak Allah yapabilir ve bu bir madeleti ilâhîyedir. Ve her adalette rızaı ilâhî vardır. Birisi süslenmek ister ve karşısında altın yaldızlı bir kâğıt görür, okumasını bilmez, ziynet diye göğsüne yapıştırır, sokağa çıkar, ve bununla çalım satmak ister, görenler ise bakarlar levhada «haza rezil» yazılmış, zavallının haberi yok, olmak ihtimali de yok. İşte eliyazebillâh bu bir istihzaı ilâhî olur. Allah tealâ münafıkları tuğyanlarında böyle maskara eder. Bu manalar hasabiledir ki şer'an Allaha müstehzi denilmez fakat istihza eder denilir. BAKARA 16 16. ﴿اُوﻟٰٓﺌِﻚَ اﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ اﺷْﺘَﺮَوُااﻟﻀَّﻠَﺎﻟَﺔَ ﺑِﺎﻟْﻬُﺪٰى﴾ bunlar öyle kimselerdir ki hidayet bedelinde dalâleti satın almışlardır. Hidayet tam ellerine değmiş, malları olmuş gibi iken onu vermişler, dalâletle trampa etmişlerdir ﴿ﻓَﻤَﺎرَﺑِﺤَﺖْ ﺗِﺡَﺎرَﺗُﻬُﻢْ﴾ de ticaretleri kâr etmemiştir ﴿وَﻣَﺎﻛَﺎﻧُﻮا ﻣُﻬْﺘَﺪٖﻳﻦَ﴾ ve kâr yolunu bulmak ihtimalleri olmamış, kâr yolunu tutamamışlardır. -Bunlar hidayet ve muvaffakiyet nasıp olanlardan değillerdir, çünkü muamelei ticariyede başlıca iki maksat vardır. Birisi sermayenin selâmeti, diğeri kârdır. Halbuki bunlar sermayelerin sermayesi olan hidayeti vermiş yerine onun zayaı demek olan dalâleti almışlardır. Binaenaleyh ne kâr kalmış ne kâr ihtimali, kâr yolu. Bu ayet müttekîn hakkındaki « اُوﻟٰٓﺌِﻚَ ﻋَﻠٰﻰ ﻫُﺪًى ﻣِﻦْ رَﺑِّﻬِﻢْ » ayetinin adili olarak bil'ibare münafıkînin hatimei hallerini natıktır. Ve maamafih bil'işare bunların şeyatıni olan keferenin akıbetlerini de müştemildir. Cenabı hak bunların hallerini, Dünyada her şeyden akdem bildikleri, ehassı emel edindikleri ticaret ve murabahacılık haleti ruhiyesine göre bir istiarei temsiliye ile tasvir buyurmuş ve hidayeti diniyenin nefsinde mühim olan ticareti dünyeviyeden akdem ve onun selâmeti için de bir şartı zarurî olduğunu anlatmıştır. Bu tasvirde ticaretin büyük bir medhi vardır. Fakat ticaretten evvel onun hakikî, lâzım bir yolu bulunduğuna ve bu yolun hüsni idrak ve tarikı istikamet olduğuna ve ticarette yalan, hud'a entrika yolunun hakikî bir kâr yolu olmadığına tenbih ve binaenaleyh istikamet kanununa sarılabilmek için hidayeti diniyeye ermek şartı akdem olduğuna işaret buyurulmuştur. Mahiyetleri bilinen, « اﻟﺎ٠ اﻟﺎ » diye haklarında iki def'a teyakkuz ve intibaha davet vaki olan ve bu iki ayet ile de akıbetleri, hasarları tasvir buyurulan münafıkların içten içe gayei islâmı ve hayatı islâmiyenin hüsni cereyanını çığırından çıkarmak noktai nazarından mazarratları derkâr bulunduğundan bir taraftan bunlar hakkında alenî kâfirden ziyade nazarı dikkati celp ile mü'minleri tenvir etmek, diğer taraftan bu münafıkların nefselemirdeki hasar ve akıbetlerini mahsûs bir surette ifrağ ederek kendilerini tehvil ve herkesi nifaktan tahzir için bu babta temsilen dört ayet daha inzal buyurulmuştur şöyle ki: BAKARA 17 17. ﴿ﻣَﺜَﻠُﻬُﻢْ﴾ -Mesel, aslında misil ve nazır yani bir şeyin benzeri, manendi manâsınadır ki Kamus mütercimi bektaş diye gösterilmiştir. Şebeh, şibih, şebih denildiği gibi, mesel, misil, mesil denilir. Saniyen vaktile bir hâdise ve bir tecribe münasebetile söylenmiş olup atalar sözü diye dilden dile dolaşan güzel sözlere, darbı mesellere ıtlak edilmiştir. Çünkü bunların mevridi denilen ilk hâdiseler madrıbı denilen son hâdiseye mümasil addedilerek temsil edilmiş bulunur. Sütten ağzı yanan yoğurdu üfler de yer gibi. Salisen taaccüp ve istiğrap edilecek tuhaf ve ibretli bir hâle veya bir sıfata veya bir kaziyeye ve hikâyeye dahi mesel denilir ki darbı mesel gibi dilden dile dolaşmağa ve her yerde söylenmeğe lâyık olduğu cihetle ondan istiare edilmiştir. Bu sade nakil ve hikâye olunur. Darbı mesel gibi her iyradında bir teşbih temsil manâsı mülâhaza edilmez, fakat ilk söylenişi hakikat de olabilir, bir istiarei temsiliye de olabilir, buna dâstan dahi denilir. Dillere dâstan oldu deriz. Destan manzumeleri bundan mehuzdur. Bu manadan delil ve hüccet manâsına dahi gelir. Çünkü bu gibi meseller, gerek bir nadir hakikat olusun ve gerek bir tahyil ve temsil yani sırf bir masal olsun bir şöhreti şayiayı haiz bulundukları zaman sırasında bazı hakikatler onlara teşbih olunarak ifade olunur. Meselâ bu iş kurt ile kuzu masalına benzer denilir. Birile diğerine temsilen istidlâl edilir. İşte Edebiyatta bir hakikati diğer bir hakikate veya bir hayale veya meşhur bir mesele benzeterek misalî bir surette ifade etmeğe temsil tabir olunur ki teşbih veya istiare, hakikat ve mecaz kısımlarına ayrılır. Edebiyatta tefhim ve cazibe noktai nazarından temsilin büyük ehemmiyeti beyaniyesi vardır. Çünkü alel'ekser akıllar vehimlerin müdahale ve tasallutlarına maruz olduklarından makulâtı hafiyeyi hüsni idrakten mahrum kalırlar, temsil ise vehimleri akla teshir eder de hakikati cahil, gabi kimselere bile tefhime vesile olur. Zira temsil, dakik ve rakik makulâtı hafiyyenin nikab-ü hicabını atarak onları açık mahsusat kisvesinde ibraz eder de tanınmadık şeyleri tanınmış, görülmedik şeyleri görülmüş gibi izhar ve ifham eyler. İş bunun mevkiini bilmek ve hüsni istimal edebilmektir. Zamanlar olmuş ki edyanı salifenin ruhı makulâtı karinesiz temsilât ile ifham ve tamim edilmiş ve temsili, tersim ve tecsim ile timsaller de takib etmiş ve bu suretle ruhlar unudulup putlara, timsâllere perestiş olunmuştur. İşte dini islâm « اَﻟَّﺬٖﻳﻦَ ﻳُﻮْٔﻣِﻨُﻮنَ ﺑِﺎﻟْﻐَﻴْﺐِ » âyetinde olduğu gibi imanı mahsûs-ü meşhuttan evvel doğrudan doğruya aklî ve kalbî olan gaybe ve hakikatin mebde ve mercii bulunan vahdeti Hakka ibtina ettirerek, ruhı insanîyi meselden hakikate, temsilden tahkike terakki ettirmiş ve Kur'an bu terakkiyi temin için hakikatleri kıymeti akliye ve kalbiyelerile muhkem bir surette beyan ve tebliğ ettikten sonra o hakaikı ma'kuleyi temsilât ile de ifhama takrip ve telkin eylemiştir. Ve bunu yaparken tahkik ile temsil arasına karinei zahire ikame ederek, hak ile batılı iltibastan mahfuz tutmuştur. Bu sebeple Kur'anın uslubı beyanında tahkki mukabilinde temsilât ve muhkemat mukabilinde müteşabihat dahi bulacağız. İşte uslubı beyanda tahkik ve temsil temayüzüne ilk olarak bu âyetten başlıyoruz. Bundan evvel ahvali münafıkîn tahkik tarikile tesbit buyurulmuş olduğu halde şimdi de temsili cihetine geçiyoruz. Bundan ve bir sahife sonraki « اِنَّ اﻟﻠّٰﻪَ ﻟَﺎﻳَﺴْﺘَﺤْﻲٖٓ اَنْ ﻳَﻀْﺮِبَ ﻣَﺜَﻠًﺎ ﻣَﺎ » âyetinden o kadar vuzuh ile anlarız ki Kur'an uslubı temsili dahi haiz olmakla hakaikını rumuz ve temsile boğmamış, hakkı zahirin hak, temsilin temsil olarak bilkarine anlaşılmasını iltizam ve temin eylemiştir. Binaenaleyh bu babda karinei mekaliye ve haliye bulunmıyan mevakide tenakuz ile imkânı zatîyi seçebilen akıl karinesinin delâletine müracaat olunur. Ve böyle bir karinei temsil bulunmadıkça zahiri Kur'an, mahzı istib'adı vehmî ile tevil olunamaz. Bakınız bu âyette karinei temsil lâfzan bile ne kadar zahir ve müteaddiddir. « ﻣَﺜَﻠُﻬُﻢْ ﻛَﻤَﺜَﻞِ اﻟَّﺬِى », binaenaleyh bu esasen bir teşbihtir. Ve meseli mesele teşbihtir. Burada mesel, hali acib, vak'ai garibe manasınadır. Yani bunların halleri ve alelhusus hidayeti verip dalâleti iştira halleri ﴿ﻛَﻤَﺜَﻞِ اﻟَّﺬِى اﺳْﺘَﻮْﻗَﺪَ ﻧَﺎرًا﴾ şu ateş yakan veya ateş yakanlar kıssasına benzer ki birisi bir ateş yakmak istemiş ﴿ﻓَﻠَﻤّﺎَٓ اَﺿَﺎٓءَتْ ﻣَﺎﺣَﻮْﻟَﻪُ﴾ ateş parlayıp da yakanın etrafındaki şeyleri aydınlatınca ﴿ذَﻫَﺐَ اﻟﻠّٰﻪُ ﺑِﻨُﻮرِﻫِﻢْ﴾ Allah o kimselerin bütün ışıklarını, daha doğrusu göz nurlarını alıvermiş ﴿وَﺗَﺮَﻛَﻬُﻢْ ﻓٖﻰ ﻇُﻠُﻤَﺎتٍ﴾ de onları karanlıkta bırakmış ﴿ﻟَﺎﻳُﺒْﺼِﺮُونَ﴾ ne aydınlık, ne bir şey, hiç bir şey görmez olmuşlar görmez bir halde kalmışlar. -Ateş mi sönüvermiş?. Bir hayli müfessirin öyle izah etmişler. Fakat ateş sönmeden aydınlık devam ederken Allah onların görecek göz nurlarını alıvermiş olmak daha zahir ve daha bediîdir. Sahibi keşşaf « وَاْﻟﺎَوْﺟَﻪُ اَنْ ﻳُﺮَادَ اﻟﻄَّﺒْﻊُ » derken bunu ihtiyar etmiş gibidir ki ma'badi de bunu gösteriyor. BAKARA 18 Buyuruluyor ki 18. ﴿ﺻُﻢٌّ ﺑُﻜْﻢٌ ﻋُﻤْﻰٌ ﻓَﻬُﻢْ ﻟَﺎﻳَﺮْﺟِﻌُﻮنَ﴾ = bunlar sağırdırlar, dilsizdirler, kördürler, bu halden dönüp evvelki nurlu hali bulamazlar. Daha vazıhı: Artık kendilerine gelemezler, tamamen bihuş ve sersemdirler, binaenaleyh yolu nerede bulacaklar? Bu surette sönen yalnız göz nurları değil bütün nurı şuur, nurı idrak olduğu anlaşılıyor ki bu mana « ﺧَﺘَﻢَ اﻟﻠّٰﻪُ ﻋَﻠٰﻰ ﻗُﻠُﻮﺑِﻬِﻢْ وَﻋَﻠٰﻰ ﺳَﻤْﻌِﻬِﻢْ وَﻋَﻠٰٓﻰ اَﺑْﺼَﺎرِﻫِﻢْ ﻏِﺸَﺎوَةٌ » mazmuundaki hatm-ü tab'ın daha kuvvetlisidir. Bu surette kıssadaki ateş yakan, Nurları gidenlerin haricinde kalır « وَاﻟَّﺬِﻳﻦَ » ve « ﺣَﻮْﻟَﻪُ », « اِﺳْﺘَﻮْﻗَﺪَ » zamirlerinin lâfzan ve manen müfret olması zahir olur. Resulûllahın davet ve hidayeti karşısında münafıkînin ahvali de tıpkı müstevkidin parlattığı zıya karşısında gözleri mintarafillâh görmez oluverenlerin hali gibidir. Arabda ateş yakmak tenvir etmek, maksatlarile de yapıldığından bu manalarda kullanılır kezalik yangın çıkarmak gibi suikastle de olabileceğinden fitne-vü fesat çıkarmak manasına da gelir. Ve burada ikisine dahi muhtemildir. Bundan başka davet hayra da olur, şerre de, binaenaleyh yangın çıkarmak ve şerre davet etmek manalarına telâkki edildiği zaman, nurun alınması ateşin söndürülmesi demek olacağı zahirdir. Ve bu surette ateş yakan zulümatta kalanlardan olur ki bu ateşi yakan münafıkların reisidir, « اَﻟَّﺬِى » müfreddir veya mecmuıdır ve « اَﻟَّﺬِى » cemi manasınadır. Ve bir çokları böyle tefsir etmişlerdir. Fakat ateş yakmak, tenvir etmek ve hayre davet eylemek manasına tasavvur edildiği zaman gerek müstevkit ve gerek ( ﻣَﻦْ ﺣَﻮْﻟَﻪُ ) olan zevil'ukulün nuru sönmemiş olduğu halde ( ﻣَﺎ ﺣَﻮْﻟَﻪُ ) mazmununda dahil olan hayvanat makulesinin nurları sönmüş ve o ziyadan ancak bunlar mahrum kalmış olurlar, bu takdirde ancak ( ﻫُﻢْ ) zamiri mahavlehudaki ( ﻣَﺎ ) içinde bulunan hayvan gibi insanlara raci olur. Evvelki surette mesel için büyük bir bedaat ve harika yok gibidir. Gerçi yanan bir ateşin nagihan sönüvermesi garip ise de şiddetli bir rüzgâr gibi bir sebeple az çok yine mu'tat görünür. Fakat ziya dururken şuurun, kabiliyeti rü'yetin esasından gaip oluvermesi ilâhî bir harikadır. Ve meselin en bediî noktasını teşkil eder. Bundan başka evvelkinde temsil basittir, bir hey'eti diğer bir hey'ete teşbihtir. İkincide ise iki hey'etin mülâhazasından mürekkep bir hey'eti, diğer böyle bir heyete teşbih suretile bir mertebe daha terkip vardır: Peygamberin davet vehidayeti karşısında münafıkîn, «müstevkit» karşısında etrafındakilerin bir kısmı. Daveti Muhammediye ve onun irşadı baki ve fakat münafıkînin nurı iz'anlarını Allah almıştır ve belki bunların içinde ibtida imanı kalbî dahi nasıp olduğu halde bilâhare nifaka sapan, kalben irtidat ederek nurı imanını zayi edenler bile bulunmuştur. (Nazmı Kur'an) işte bu temsili, böyle tabakatı meani ile zuvücuhi kesire halinde ibraz etmiştir ki her birinin bir vechi sahihi vardır. Daveti Muhammediyenin istikadı nâr ile gösterilmesi ise ikinci temsilde görüleceği üzere şunu ifham eder: bu davet bir taraftan tebşir, diğer taraftan inzarı muhtevidir bu davet cennetin mukabilinde bir de narı Cehennem gösteriyor. Bu ateşten kaçın, şu Cennete koşun diyor, münafıkların da tebşirata ağızları sulanıyor, inzardan da başları dönüyor, ağızdan amenna diyorlar, hidayet buraya kadar geliyor, lâkin kalblerine iman girmiyor, çünki nuru izanları sönmüş, fenalığa ceza veren âdil bir Allaha inanmak istemiyorlar, her türlü emellerine kul gibi hizmet edecek adaletten âciz bir ilâh istiyorlar. BAKARA 19 19. ﴿اَوْﻛَﺼَﻴِّﺐٍ ﻣِﻦَ اﻟﺴَّﻤَﺎٓءِ﴾ -«kemeseli sayyibin», yahut «kemeseli zisayyibin» takdirindedir ki evvelkinde münafıklar kıssası toptan sayyib kıssasında teşbih olunmuş ve kıssaların müfredatlarında müşabehet gözedilmemiş bulunduğundan sade teşbihi mürekkep, ikincide ise kıssaların eczasında dahi teşbih gözedilmiş bulunacağından buna da teşbihi mefruk veya müferrak denilir. Sayyib filasıl isabetin sülâsisi olan « ﺻَﻮْبٌ » masdarından sıfatı müşebbehe olup şiddetle dökülen yağmura, bir de şiddetli buluta isim olmuştur. Sema, manayı ahassiyle gök dediğimiz şu kubbe, başımızın yukarı tarafında direksiz, telsiz açılmış koca şemsiyedir ki lisanı Nebevîden sakfı merfu ve mevci mekfuf diye rivayet edilmiştir. Esası manası yüksek demektir ki insanın üst tarafına gelen her yüksek şey'e ıtlak olunur. Ve her ufkun bir Seması olur. Âlemi ervah ve ukul dahi bir veya müteaddit semalardır. Binaenaleyh ﺳَﻤَﺎٓء = Sema kelimesi esasen izafî bir manâyı haiz bir ismi cins olup küllî veya cüz'î taayyün kasd edildiği zaman « اَﻟﺴَّﻤَﺎٓءُ = essema» denilir. Burada yağmur denildikten sonra gökten geldiği malûm iken « ﻣِﻦَ اﻟﺴَّﻤَﺎٓءِ » denilmesi bütün bir ufku kaplıyan Semayı malûmı tasrih ederek bu yağmurun bir taraftan değil Semanın her tarafından geldiğini anlatmak ve meselde yağmurla beraber bütün o manzarai Semayı tasvir ettirmek ve bir de sayyibin evvelâ yağmur manâsını tebadür ettirmek nüktelerini haizdir. Manâya gelelim: Yahut o münafıkların hali bir yağmur kıssasına, tabiri aharla yağmura tutulanlar kıssasına benzer ki Semanın her tarafından bardaktan dökülür gibi boşanmış kuvvetli bir yağmur ﴿ﻓٖﻴﻪِ ﻇُﻠُﻤَﺎتٌ﴾ onda türlü türlü karanlıklar var. -Gece karanlığı, kara sayyib bulutu Dünyayı kaplamış yağmurun kesafeti de bunlara munzam olmuş, insanın içini sıkıyormu sıkıyor, göz gönül kararıyormu kararıyor. Binaenaleyh zulmetler katmerlenmiş, iç dış zifirî karanlık, bundan başka ﴿وَرَﻋْﺪٌ﴾ dehşetli bir gök gürültüsü, titretici bir patlayışı gürleşiyi var ki beyinlerde çatlıyor, afakta gürleyor, ﴿وَﺑَﺮْقٌ﴾ bir de şimşek, şimşek çakışı; çakıp şakıdıkça, parlayıp yıldıradıkça bir lemhai ümmit gibi karanlıkları yarıyor, yürekleri ağza getiren bir halecan veriyor. Bunlara tutulanlar ﴿ﻳَﺡْﻌَﻠُﻮنَ اَﺻَﺎﺑِﻌَﻬُﻢْ ﻓٖٓﻰ اٰذَاﻧِﻬِﻢْ ﻣِﻦَ اﻟﺼَّﻮَاﻋِﻖِ﴾ yıldırayarak geldiği için yıldırım ve çarptığını mahv ettiği için saıka ve cem'inde sevaık denilen, gözlere şimşek kulaklara ra'd halinde tezahür eden ucu nereye dokunursa ifna eyliyen, insanı ve hayvanı bir anda mahveden, madenleri eriten, demiri mıknatıslayan, mıknatısların kutuplarını alt üst eden, hasılı « اﻟﺼَّﻮَاﻋِﻖِ » denilince her türlü mesaip ve mehalikile malûm bulunan o ateşîn kamçılardan, o dehşetli şirarelerden, yıldırımlardan parmaklarını kulaklarına tıkıyorlar, bunu da ﴿ﺣَﺬَرَاﻟْﻤَﻮْتِ﴾ ölüm korkusile, ölümden sakınmak için yapıyorlar, lâkin kulak tıkamak neye yarar, korkunun ecele faidesi ne? ﴿وَاﻟﻠّٰﻪُ ﻣُﺤٖﻴﻂٌ ﺑِﺎﻟْﻜَﺎﻓِﺮٖﻳﻦَ﴾ Allah bütün kâfirleri her taraflarından, içlerinden, dışlarından, Dünyalarından, Ahıretlerinden kuşatmıştır. -Kudreti ilâhiyenin ihatasından harice çıkmak mümkin mi? Allahın izni olmadıkça bundan kurtulmalarına ihtimal mi var? Yıldırımdan korkulmaz mı? Ölümden sakınılmaz mı? Evet amma bunlardan daha evvel Allahdan korkmak ve onun azabından sakınmak lâzımgelir, yıldırımları yapan kim; bütün bu alâmetleri belirden kim? Bulutların arasından, o su hazinelerin içinden bu ateşleri çıkartan kim? Onları tâ uzaklardan kulaklara işitdiren, gözlere gösteren kim? Sakınmak hissini veren ona göre tedbir almak kabiliyyetini ihsan eden kim? O yıldırımların huruc noktalarını, isabet noktalarını tayin eden ve bulutları ona göre sevk-u idare eden kuvvetler, melekler kimin? Hepsi hepsi Allahın, yıldırımlar da Allahın bir belâsı, azabının bir nümunesidir. Bunlardan korkup sakınmak istiyenlerin daha evvel Allahdan korkmaları ve onun evamirine, kanunlarına ittiba ederek felâketten sakınmanın, nimetine ermenin yolunu bilmeleri icap eder. Bir Allah korkusu insana bütün korkuları attırır, izni Hüda ile her korkudan kurtulmanın bir çaresi vardır. Fakat Allahdan kurtulmanın imkânı yoktur. O da iman ve teabbüd ister, kanunlarının, emirlerinin tatbikını ister. Ona bununla yaklaşır, azablarından bununla korunulur, felâh bulunur. Yoksa ra'd-ü berkı gördükten sonra yıldırımdan korkmanın kulak tıkamanın hiç bir faidesi yoktur, şimşek çakınca olacak olur, yıldırım yerini bulur. Ra'd işidildiği zaman da bunlar beş on saniye evvel olmuş bitmiştir. Ümid-ü beşaret şimşeğin yaldızlı çakışında değil, ra'din gümbürtülü gelişindedir. Bilmiyenler ra'di berkten sonra, yıldırımı da bu gürültü ile beraber gelir zannederler. Halbuki yıldırım şimşekle düşer, esasen ra'd da onunla beraber patlamıştır. Daha esasında ra'd, o yıldırımı çıkaran sarsıntıda, sadmede' darbededir. Bulutlara havaya bu darbeyi vuran bir kuvvet, onu idare eden bir melek vardır ki ra'd ismi ona kadar dayanır, bu kuvvet, bu melek buluttan buluta, buluttan havaya darbeyi indirdiği zaman sademesinden bir gürültü ile bir ateş, bir şirare çıkar, berk, şimşek bu şiraredir, yıldırım bundadır. Ses ağır gelir sonra işidilir ve geldiği zaman size geçmiş olsun, biiznillâh yıldırımı düşürdüm siz kurtuldunuz der. Binaenaleyh hâdise zahiren zannedildiği gibi berk, sonra ra'd ve saıka değil, hakikatte ve indallaha ra'd ve berk ve saıka suretindedir. Size de berk ve saıka ve ra'd halinde görünür ve işidilir. Bunu bilmeniz, anlamanız lâzım gelir. Bunun için Allah tealâ «ra'dün ve berk» buyurmuş. Ra'di takdim etmekle beraber aralarını mutlak cem için olan «vav» ile raptetmiş, «berkun sümme ra'dün» buyurmamıştır. Bunu fünunı tabiiye okumamış olan Nebiyyi Ümmî Hazretleri kendi kendine elbette bilemezdi, Allah bildiriyor, ehli ilm-ü fen de bunu tasdik edeceklerdir. Ederken vahyi ilâhînin hakikatini anlamaları icap eder. Hele elektrik hâdisatile bilistidlâl görülmiyen esiri bulmağa çalışanlar, Allahı daha evvel anlamalı, Peygamberine vahyinin hakkıyetini de hiç olmazsa bu gibi ince noktalardaki te'yidatı fenniye ile itiraf etmelidirler. Ra'd sesi bir tesbih olduğunu, bunu işidenlerin hamd-ü şükretmesi lâzım geldiğini de unutmamalıdırlar. Saıka cidden müthiştir. Bir belâyı ilâhîdir. Ve berk ile beraberdir. Lâkin bundan tevakki etmek, maddî ve manevî bir siperi saıka bulmak evvel gerektir. O da Allahı, evamirini ve kanunlarını tanımakla olur. Berk çakdıktan sonra kulak tıkamanın hiç bir manası yoktur. O zaman insan kurtulursa mahza inayeti Hak ile kurtulur ve gök gürültüsünü işittiği zaman da kurtulmuş olduğunu bilir. O vakit kudretullaha hamd-ü şükretmesi lâzım gelir. Bunlar ve bunları anlatan Kur'an hep ayatı haktırlar, bu davetlere, bu irşadlara kulak tıkamak ne bedbahtlıktır. Ra'd-ü berkın, saıkanın hakikati maneviye ve maddiyesini izah için, lûgavî, dinî ve hikemî tarifler vardır: Lûgavîsi; ra'd buluttan çıkan müz'iç sesin ismidir ki iptida anî bir patlayış ve sonra hayli mümted bir gürültü olur, biz buna gök gürlemesi deriz. Bu kelime esasında titremek veya titretmek tabiri aharle zangırdamak ve zangırdatmak manalarile alâkadardır. Berk, parıldamak, yıldaramak manasile alâkadar olup buluttan anî olarak çıkıp yıldarayarak, şakıyarak sönüveren bir parıltının ismidir ki lisanımızda şimşek tabir olunur. Bunun çakmasına da denilir. Saıka, gayet şiddetli, serii hâil bir sadme bir çarpıştır ki bir ateş parçasile çarpdığını imha eder bu münasebetle mevt, şiddetli azap manâlarına da kullanılır. Lisanımızda buna yıldırım denilir ki yıldırma ve yıldırama manâlarile münasebeti zahirdir. Ragıp der ki ra-dü berk ve saıka haddi zatında bir şey'in üç muhtelif tesirleridir. Dinî izahı: Bulutları Allahtealânın iradesine göre yağmur yağacak yerlere sevk-u idare eden bir melek -yani müdrik ve muharrik bir kuvvet- vardır ki ismine « اﻟﺮﻋﺪ » denilir. Bu melek rüzgâr melâikesinden başka olarak bulutları sureti mahsusada zecr-ü sevk eder. Bunun sevkı rüzgârın sevkı gibi taş yuvarlarcasına değildir. Bu tıpkı bir çobanın tağanni ederek deve sürmesine benzer -tabiri aharle ruhun bedeni idare etmesi, sözün, nağmenin diğerine tesir yapması gibi batından icrayı nufuz eden ruhanî ve kuvvanî bir tesirdir- bu melek bulutlarda bir tahallüf gördüğü zaman çarpar, haykırır, bu haykırış onun kudreti ilâhiyeyi ilân eden bir tesbih ve tekbiridir. İşidilen gürültü, zahirî rad budur. Haykırırken hiddet-ü şiddeti ziyadeleşince ağzından ateş saçar, diğer bir tabir ile nurdan ateş kamçılar çalar. Görülen berk bu kamçılardır. Saıka bunun ateşîn darbesidir. O kamçının ucu nereye dokunursa ihlâk eder. Bunun hepsi o bir melekin yani « اﻟﺮﻋﺪ » in bir darbesinden ibarettir. Bu darbenin havaya ve dolayısile ruhı insaninin semi kuvvesine tesir ve tezahürü savtı rad, daha inceden ve daha sür'atle basırasına tesir ve tezahürü şimşek ve dokunduğu şeye lemis tezahürü saıka namını alır. Bulutdaki hâsılı te'siri de itaattır. Ve bunların hepsi Allahın emrini icra etmekten ibarettir. Bu âyetde « رﻋﺪ », savtı ra'd manasına olmakla beraber aslına da işarettir « وَﻳُﺴَﺒِّﺢُ اﻟﺮَّﻋْﺪُ ﺑِﺤَﻤْﺪِهِ ». Bu meleke meleki ra'd, meleki zecr, meleki vakd, berk fi'line de darbei melek, ﻣﺼﻊ melek denilmiştir. İşte devri eshabdan itibaren en mütekaddim müfessirini kiramın mervi olan beyanatına göre ra'd-ü berk ve saıka hâdiselerinin hakikati böyle kuvvet mebde'ine irca edilmiş, fakat kör kuvvet değil, kuvvanî ve ruhanî müdir bir muharriki müdrik olan melek kuvvetine icra edilmiştir. Fennî izahların hiç biri buna muhalif olmamış ve bu daireden çıkmamıştır. Ancak kör kuvvette sıkışıp kalanların idraki buralara varamaz. Binaenaleyh hikemî tarifine gelelim: vaktile en meşhuru, bulutların ıstıkâki, yani delk-ü temass ile çakmak taşından çıkan ses ve şirare suretile izah idi. Lâkin İbni Sina Şifasında bunu pek beğenmemiş bulutların tâ denizlerden, göllerden su buharı halinde çıkarken tamamen safi olmayıp az çok buharı duhanî ile ve bir az da hararet ile çıkmaları ve yükseldikçe su buharının daha evvel teberrüdü hasabile obirlerini arada tazyik etmeleri ve nihayet bu tazyikın iştidadı ile onların indifa ve iştial etmesi hususlarını dermiyan ederek uzun uzadıya izah etmiş ve hasılı demiş ekseriya ra'd-ü berkın sebebi hareketi rihiyedir ki ses çıkarır ve iştial eder ve bazan berk ve iştial dahi ra'de sebeb olur, çünkü... Çünkü... ilah... İbni Sinadan çok mukaddem olan İbni Ceriri Taberi tefsirinde diyor ki diğer bir takım ehli ilim, ra'd: dediler, bulutların altında boğulan rihin çıkıp fırlamasıdir. Ses bundandır. İbni Abbas Hazretleri Ebülhulde bir mektub ile «ra'd nedir?» diye sormuştu o da « اﻟﺮﻋﺪ رﻳﺦ » diye cevap vermişti. Fakat İbni Abbas Hazretleri kendisi « اَﻟﺮَّﻋْﺪُ ﻣَﻠَﻚٌ ﻣِﻦَ اﻟْﻤَﻠَﺎﺋِﻜَﺔِ » diyordu. ilah... Demek İbni Sinanın rih nazariyesi de eski bir nazariye olmakla beraber bunun sebebini tâ deryalardan gelen buharı duhani ve hararete kadar götürmek noktai nazarı havayi nesiminin ve bulutların elektriklenmesi hakkında kararlaşmıyan nazariyat miyanında şimdiki fenni tabiî dahi mevcut bulunuyor. Bu günkü izahatı hikemiyeye gelince; bunları elektrik hâdisatına tatbik etmişlerdir. Ötedenberi Yunanca elektiron denilen kehrubada görünen bir cezb hassası vardı. Sonradan bu hassanın az çok her cisimde bulunduğu anlaşıldı ve buna elektrikiyet, kehrübaîlik denildi, Hikmeti tabiiye uleması hâdisatı tabiiyede âdeten müessir olan hararet, savt, zıya, mıknatısiyet gibi bazı avamil sayarlar ki elektrik de bunların beşincisi oldu. Ve bunun tenevvüatı delkden husule gelen te'siratı kimyeviyye veya sair vesait ile husule gelip kuvvanî elektrikıyet denilen kısımları bulundu. Bu gün sanayide bir çok tatbikatı yapılan, altın gümüş yaldızlama, izabe ve sebk-ü sıyagat, telgraf, telefon, tenvirat, tahrikât ve tedavi gibi bir çok hususatta istifade edilen elektriğin istihsal ve isti'mali için muhtelif aletler, cehazlar, makineler yapıldı. Maamafih elektriğin esası ve mahiyeti ne olduğu tamamen anlaşılamayıp maddei nariye ve zıyaiye gibi farziyatta kaldı, Nihayet hararet ve zıya gibi ecsamın atum denilen cüz'i fertlerinin bir sureti mahsusada hareketinden veya bunların arasını işgal eden bir esirin hareketinden husule geldiği derpiş edilerek daha ziyade bu sonuncuya ehemmiyet verildi ve hasılı bütün kuvvetlerin esasında bir hareket kuvvetine ircaı fennin en kuvvetli nazariyesi oldu. Filvaki elektrikte de hareket, hararet, ziya tahavvülâtı hep görülüyor, binaenaleyh elektrik fennin en mühim bir kuvvetidir. Bu da biri erkek biri dişi gibi müsbet menfi iki cinse ayrılıyor « ﺳُﺒْﺤَﺎنَ اﻟَّﺬٖى ﺧَﻠَﻖَ اﻟْﺎَزْوَاجَ ﻛُﻠَّﻬَﺎ ». Bunların bir cinsten olanları birbirlerini itiyor, def ediyor, muhtelif cinsten olanları da bir birini cezbediyor, birleşiyor. Ve cisimlerin satıhları bunlarla işba ve ifrağ edilebiliyor. Bunların ittihadları hafî ve celî olmak üzere iki türlü oluyor. Meselâ üstüvanî uzunca bir şey bir mecmaı elektrikiyeye yakın bulunduğu zaman bu üstüvanî şey dahi bitte'sir mugayirülcins iki seyyaleli hamil oluyor ve havanın bunun üzerindeki baskısı bunların birleşmesine mani oluyor. Fakat bir vasıta ile bu baskının şiddeti tenakus eder veya iki seyyalenin kuvvei tevettüriyeleri ona galebe ediverirse bundaki müsbet, menfi iki cins elektrik birbirlerile hemen ittihat ederek üzerinden mahvoluyorlar ki buna elektrik ifragı denilmiştir. Bunlar bu ittihat esnasında bazan çakmak gibi bir sadme yapıyor ve bir şirare dahi çıkarıyorlar ki böyle gürültü yaparak ittihat etmelerine ittihadı ra'dî deniliyor. Bu şirareleri biz tramvaylar işlerken alel'ekser geceleri görürüz. İşte bu aletlerde görülen bu hâdise eyipce bir zaman evvel âsari cevviyeye tevfik edilerek ra'd-ü berk ve saıka bunlarla izah edilmekte bulunmuştur. Bunun için saıka şöyle tarif ediliyor: «Muhtelif cinste elektriği hamil iki bulutun elektriklerinin yahut bir bulut ile kürei Arz eletriklerinin tevettürleri -gerilişleri- havanın mukavemetine galebe çaldığı anda iki muhtelif elektriğin birbirlerile ittihadile vaki olan bir elektrik ifrağ ve tahliyesidir ki ra'd bunun sadmesi ve gürültüsü, berk bunun şiraresidir». Vaktile İbni Sina Şifasında diyordu ki berk ile ra'd ayni zamanda vaki olurlar, fakat savt zamanî olduğu için geç işidilir. Zıya ise zamanî olmayıp anî olduğundan daha evvel görülür, bu günkü fen de diyor ki ra'd-ü berk ayni zamanda vaki olur. Gerek savt ve gerek zıya ikisi de zamanîdir. Lâkin savtın sür'ati saniyede (337) veya (340) metre, sür'ati ziya ise az çok ihtilâf ile beraber üç yüz sekiz bin kilometre olduğundan daha az mesafelerde anî görülür. Yani yıldırım şimşekle beraber düşmüş, varacağı yere varmıştır. Gürültüsü de sonradan beş ilâ on saniye kadar fark ile işidilir. Mesafeyi tahminen bilmek isterseniz, bir şimşek çakınca saate bakınız ve dinleyiniz, bir kaç saniye sonra ra'd gürültüsünü işidirsiniz. Aradan kaç saniye geçmiş ise onu üç yüz kırk ile darbediniz, meselâ 7x340 = 2380 işbu iki bin üç yüz seksen metre size o fırtınalı bulutla aranızdaki mesafeyi gösterir ki sür'ati ziyaya nazaran bu bir an meselesidir. Çünkü zıya bu mesafeyi bir saniyenin yüz yirmi beşte bir cüz'i kadar bir zamanda katedecektir ki bunu biz hissedemeyiz. Bu ifadeye nazaran yıldırım mutlaka Semadan arza düşer surette olmayıp hilâfına da olabilir. Çünkü elektrik şiraresi her cihete münteşir olabilir, lâkin ekseriya nakili elektrik ecsama hücum eylediğinden ve Arz ise pek ziyade nakili eletrik olduğundan ekseriya saika Semadan Arza düşmektedir. Fakat haricî bir sebeb ile Arz müsbet elektrikle ve kendisine tekarrüb eden bulut menfî elektrikle meşbu olduğu zaman hücum daima müsbetden menfiye olduğu için saıkanın yerden göke doğru çıkması da mümkin ve vaki deniliyor. Seyyal elektrik, nakıli elektrik ecsamı cezb veya onlara hücum etmek hassasına malik olduğundan nakil olan ağaçlara, binalara ve bahusus ma'deniyat cinsinden eşya üzerine düşdüğü meşhuttur. Bunun için böyle fırtınalı havada ağaç altlarında ve ezcümle nâkil olan çınar ve kavak ağaçları altında saklanmak gayet tehlikelidir. Çam ve fıstık ağaçları pek nâkil olmadığından bunların altında tahaffuz binnisbe mümkindir. Siperi saıka ve beynel'avam yıldırım demiri denilen demirin dairesi eslemdir. Bu da bir kanunı haktır. Fakat bunlar da ra'd ve berkden mukaddem ve ecel gelmediyse mümkin olabilir. Saıka ne yapar? Çok şeyler yapar, neuzübillah insanı ve hayvanı bir anda helâk eder. Ve kabili ihtirak ecsamı ihrak eder. Madenayıt eridir. Gayri nâkil olan ecsamı kırar, Arzın kütlesine duhuli esnasında geldiği istikamette ne cins ecsam bulunursa kâffesini erittiğinden varid olduğu cihette ebruyi zücac ile mahlût takriben on metre tulinde dirgen gibi bir nevi çatal külçe hasıl olur ki buna da yıldırım demiri denilmişdir eğer demir değneğe rast gelirse mıknatıslar, eğer mıknatıslı bulursa kutuplarını tebdil eder ilâh... Ra'dden hasıl olan gamgame yani çatlayışdan sonra imtidat eden gümbürtü hakkında müteaddit farziyat var ise de henüz mukarrer değildir. Bazıları seda mevcesinin sathı Arz ile bulutlar arasında, bir kaç def'a mün'akis olmasına atf eylemekte, diğer bazıları da ra'd denilen hâdisenin müteaddit ve şirarelerden mürekkep olup sathı Arza gelinceye kadar sıkletleri muhtelif tabakalardan mürur etmesine ve her tabakanın sadası ayrı olduğundan mecmuunun ıhtilâtı mezkûr gamgameyi teşki ettiğine kail olmaktadır. Demek ki bu günkü fennin nazarında; parlamak, gürlemek, yakmak gibi lâakal üç tezahürü bulunan ra'd-ü berk ve saıka hâdiseleri, sadme, şirare, ceryan âsarı gösteren ve esasında elektrik ifrağına raci olan bir vakıadır. Hevayı nesimîde, âlâtı elektrikiyede vukubulan şirare ve sadmenin hevayi nesimîde vukubulan bu hâdiselere müşabeheti hasebile fenni tabiî ulemasının ekserisi Semada berk-ü ra'd ve gamgame ile tatbik etmek efkârında bulunmuşlar ve nihayet bunu bir hayli tecribelerle teyid etmişler ve bu bapta bazı kanunlar tesbit eylemişlerdir. Ve bu suretle hevayi nesimînin ve bulutların elektrik ile mahmul olduğunu kabul etmişlerdir. Hevayi nesimîden azâde olarak her zaman cüz'î, küllî seyyal elektrik bulunduğu ve bunun bazan müsbet ve bazan menfi nev'inden olduğu dermiyan olunuyor. Beyan ettiklerine göre bulutsuz lâtif zamanlarda hava müsbet elektrik ile mahmul olup mıkdarı günün saatlerine nisbeten tehallüf ve ezcümle sathı Arzdan 1,30 metre irtifadan itibaren pek yükseklere kadar tezayüd eyler, fakat bu ıhtilâfın sebebi ve hangi kaide tahtında tezayüd ettiği meçhul kalmıştır. Ebniye ve ağaçlı olan mahallerde âsari elektrik hemen hiç yok gibi, ancak şehirlerdeki vasi meydanlarda cüz'î mıkdar müsbet elektrik bulunuyor. Tuluı Şemisde havanın kütlesindeki müsbet elektrik gayet az iken zevale iki saat kalıncaya kadar haddi kemale vasıl olur. Zevalden sonra guruba bir saat kalıncaya kadar tedricî tenakus eyler, gurubı Şemisten iki saat sonra yine tezayüt etmeğe başlar, kış mevsimi elektrikin mıkdarı yazdan fazla olur. Semada bir çok bulut bulunduğundan havanın elektrikine nisbeten bazan müsbet ve bazan menfi olur. Semada bulunan bulutların hareketi ziyade olduğu takdirde havanın kütlesindeki elektrikin cinsi saatten saate tahallüf eder. Fakat fırtınalı ve yağmurlu zamanlarda mütevaliyen müsbet ve menfi cinse tebeddül eder. Ve maamafih şiddete elektrik hemen hemen mikdarı mahsusunda bulunur. Hasılı hevayi nesimînin ve bulutların elektrik ile mahmul olduğu bittecribe müsbet addediliyor ise de esbabı el'an farzıyatta kalmıştır. Bazıları diyor ki maı mukattar tebahhur ettiği esnada hiç bir elektrik alâimi müşahede olunamadığı halde kalevî bir mayiin tebahhuru esnasında buharı müsbet veya menfi elektrik ile mahmul oluyor. Binaenaleyh sathı arzda bulunan deryaların ve göllerin sularında cüz'î, küllî emlâh bulunduğu ve bunların mütemadiyen buhara inkılâp ettiği bedihî olmakla hevayi nesimînin bu sebeble müsbet elektrik ile mahmul olduğu zannolunuyor. Diğer bazıları ise kürrei arzı büyük bir galvanizme cehazı farzederek kütlesinde vukubulan te'siri kimyevî kendisini menfi elektrik ile mahmul etmiştir ve bu sebeple sathına temas eden hevayi nesimî de müsbet elektrik ile mahmul olur, demişlerdir. Buna binaen bir tecribei mahsusa ile beyan edildiğine göre su ile turp biribirine temas ettiği zaman daima bir elektrik cereyanı hasıl, bunun da suda münhal bulunan mevaddı ecnebiyenin cinsine göre bazan menfi ve bazan müsbet olduğu ve bulutlar da denizlerden ve göllerden tayaran eden su buharının tekâsüfünden husule geldiği için ona göre bazısı müsbet ve bazısı menfi elektrik ile mahmul bulunur. Kürei arz dahi berveçhi balâ tabiî olarak menfi elektrik ile mahmul bulunduğundan sathına temas eden havayi nesimî dahi müsbet elektrik ile mahmul olur. Demektedir, hulâsa hava elektirikleniyor, bulutlar elektrikleniyor. Ve bu elektrikler tevettür edip geriliyor, hevanın ki ekseriya bulutların tesirile tevettür ettiği halde bazan haricî bir vasıta ile de oluyor, İki bulut arasında veya bulutla hava arasında böyle müsbet, menfi iki mütehalif ve tevettür etmiş iki elektrikin tekabülünde müsbet menfiye hücum ile menfinin onu cezbinden sadme ve şirare, ra'd-ü berk husule geliyor. Görülüyor ki savt, hararet, zıya ayrı ayrı birer «âmili» tabii görünürken hepsi bir harekete icra olunuyor. Hareket ecsamın kütlesinde olduğu gibi zerratında, cüz'i fertlerinde de oluyor, hareketin menşeine yani muharrikine de kuvvet namı veriliyor. Ve her hareket hususıyetine göre bir kuvvetin eseri addolunuyor demek ki esasında elektrik bir kuvvettir denildiği zaman bir muharriktir denilmiş oluyor, lisani dinde ise bu muharrike daha güzel bir tabir olmak üzere melek deniliyor. Şu kadar ki melek denilirken ruhanî bir muharriki müdrik tasavvuru da munzam oluyor. Zaten kuvvet denildiği zaman, bizzatihi muharrik ve kendini şair olan ruha kadar gitmemek kabil değildir. İşte bu hadisattaki körlüğü bir ilim kutretile mülâhaza ettiğimiz zaman hakikati bulmuş olursunuz. İttihadı elektrikî de bir müdrikin esir tazyikidir. Binaenaleyh bu izahata bile lüzum kalmadan pek iyi anlaşılır ki meleki zecre meleki vakd, mas'ı melek, tehalüf kayitlerile dinî lisanda ilk olarak rivayet edilen esas mabadettabiî kuvvet nazariyesile bu izahatı fenniyenin künhüne muntabıktır. Evet müsbet elektriki menfi elektirike hücum ettiren o meleki zecirdir, ve bu bir darbedir, bundan çıkan ses, ra'd ise ( اﻟﺮﻋﺪ ) o melekin kendisidir, berk de bir vakd, bir şiraredir. Ve bunların bütün sirri, tahalüfü ref ile vahdeti, emri hakka itaati temin oluyor. Saıkaya saıka denilmesi de çarpıp yakması mahvetmesi, ya'ni fi'li haysiyetiyledir. Zahirde bize göründüğü gibi ra'd, berkden sonra değildir, hakikatte ve indallah ra'd-ü berk birliktedir. Hattâ ra'din aslı vakıaya nazaran bir haysiyeti takaddümü bile vardır. Elektrik berkıyetten evvel ra'diyet ve ihtizazdır. Bulutlar ve hava, daha evvel bununla içlerinden titreye, titreye geriliyor ve bu hâdisede birbirlerine hücum eylerken kütlevî hareketle değil evvelâ içten içe bu titreyişle bu ihtizaz ve irtiad ile hücum ediyorlar. Sonra ra'dın sesi kulaklara vasıl olduğu zaman saıkayı ıhtar eden titretici bir tesir ile beraber onun artık geçdiğini müjdeliyen bir tebşiri de vardır. Sonra âyette zulûmat ve savaık cemi'lendiği halde ra'd-ü berkın müfred getirilmeleri de manidardır. BAKARA 20 Bunların bu sıradaki hallerini hiç sorma 20. ﴿ﻳَﻜَﺎدُ اﻟْﺒَﺮْقُ ﻳَﺨْﻄَﻒُ اَﺑْﺼَﺎرَﻫُﻢْ﴾ şimşek hemen gözlerini çarpıp alıverecek ﴿ﻛُﻠَّﻤَﺎٓ اَﺿَﺎٓءَ ﻟَﻬُﻢْ ﻣَﺸَﻮْا ﻓٖﻴﻪِ﴾ onlara parlayıverdikçe ışığında yürürler ﴿وَاِذَآ اَﻇْﻠَﻢَ ﻋَﻠَﻴْﻬِﻢْ ﻗَﺎﻣُﻮا﴾ başlarına karanlığı çökerdiği vakıt da dikilir kalırlar ﴿وَﻟَﻮْ ﺷَﺎٓءَ اﻟﻠّٰﻪُ﴾ Allah dilemiş olsa idi ﴿ﻟَﺬَﻫَﺐَ ﺑِﺴَﻤْﻌِﻬِﻢْ وَاَﺑْﺼَﺎرِﻫِﻢْ﴾ kulaklarındaki işitmek ve gözlerindeki görmek hassalarını da alıverirdi. Buna şüphe mi var?. ﴿اِنَّ اﻟﻠّٰﻪَ ﻋَﻠٰﻰ ﻛُﻞِّ ﺷَﻰْءٍ ﻗَﺪٖﻳﺮٌ﴾ Allah tealâ kadîrdir: Kudreti her şey'e ve daima yetişir. -Esmai hüsnasından biri de « ﻗﺪﻳﺮ » ismi şerifidir ki pek kudretli, hem de daima kudretli demektir. Kudret, fi'l-ü terkin sıhhatı demektir. Bu itibar ile kuvvetten ayrılır, çünkü kuvvet bir cihete, kudret ise her cihete nazırdır. Meselâ bir taşın yuvarlanışı kuvvetledir, o yuvarlandığı yerden dönemez, kudret ise sağa giderken aksine de gidebilir, yaparken bırakabilir, hasılı kuvvet ıztırar, kudret ıhtiyar ifade eder. Şey, mevcut demektir, bunda ma'dume şey denemez. Bilinmesi ve haber verilmesi sahih olabilen manâsına da gelir, bu manâ ile mümkin olan ma'duma da şey denebilir. Lâkin mümteni lizatihi olan ma'dum hiç bir şey değildir, o ne bulunabilir, ne bilinebilir, ne haber verilebilir, lûgaten aslı meşiyyetten sıfatı müşebbehedir ki şaidileyen, meşiy dilenmiş manalarına gelir, eşyaya şey denilmesi, meşiyyeti ilâhiyenin taallûku itirabile meşiy olduğu içindir, bu manâca Allaha şey denmez, fakat şai manasına olarak şey denir. Binaenaleyh « ﻋَﻠٰﻰ ﻛُﻞِّ ﺷَﻰْءٍ ﻗَﺪٖﻳﺮٌ » de Allah dahil değildir, lâkin « ﺑِﻜُﻞِّ ﺷَﻰْءٍ ﻋَﻠٖﻴﻢٌ » de dahildir. Bu izahtan sonra Allah tealâ kendi gibi bir Allah daha yaratabilir mi? Tarzında bir tevehhüm varid olamaz. Zira o mümtenidir, şey değildir. Yaratılan yaratan olamaz, hem sonradan yapılsın, hem ezelî olsun, işte imtina' muhal buna derler. Allahtealâ öyle bir Vacibülvücuddur ki onun lâşerikeleh olan sıfatı vahdaniyetini izale etmek hiç bir veçhile mümkin değildir, bu onun kemali zatîsidir ve bütün sıfatları da böyledir. Binaenaleyh böyle her şey'e kadir olan Allahtealâyı yarattığı gözleri, kulakları alıvermekten kim meneder? Bunu bilmeli, Allaha, Peygambere, ehli imana hud'a yapmaktan, fesat çıkarmaktan sakınmalı, sakınmak için saıkayı gözetmemeli ra'd-ü berkden evvel Allahdan korkmalıdır. Bu âyeti müteakıp « ﻳَﺎٓ اَﻳُّﻬَﺎ اﻟﻨَّﺎسُ اﻋْﺒُﺪُوا » hıtabını âmmı ne kadar beliğ oluyor? İşte Cenabıhak münafıkların halini bir de böyle sayyib meselile tasvir buyurmuştur. Bu teşbih teşbihi mürekkep olduğuna göre müfredatında müşabehet aranılmıyarak heyeti mecmuasında münafıkların hayretini, şaşkınlığını tahayyül etmek kifayet edecektir. Maamafih bunu teşbihi mefruk olarak tahlilî bir surette mülâhaza da mümkin olmuştur. Şöyle ki: dini islâm sebebi hayat olmakta kuvvetli bir yağmura, bi'seti Nebeviye zamanında Dünyanın hali ve her zaman islâma karşı küffarın şüpheleri zulmetlere, Dinin va'd-ü vaidi berk-u ra'de, kâfirlerin ve münafıkların namzet oldukları masaib ve ıkap saıkalara teşbih edilmiştir. Maba'di de islâma münafıkların nazarını ve fırsat buldukça ondan sureti istifadelerini temsil ediyor. Bu iki temsilin sebebi nüzulünde Yehudilerin dahi bazı rivayatta mevzuibahs edildiğini görüyoruz. Buraya kadar Cenabıallah evvelen ve bizzat Resullüne hıtab ederek kabiliyeti hıtab ve hidayet noktai nazarından insanların sunufunu ve her birinin mahiyetlerini, haleti ruhiyelerini, akibetlerini beyan eden bir tasnifini ve bütün ulûmun ruhunu ve ilmi hikmeti Kur'anın hututı asliseyini müştemil gayet derin ve gayet şumullü bir mebhasi ma'rifeti ihtiva eden tenviratı şamile ile beraber küfrü tabiat edinen inatçı kâfirlerle reyb-ü nifakı tabiat edinen münafıkların yola gelmiyeceklerini, korunamıyacaklarını ve bunun için hidayeti kur'anın müttekilere mahsus bulunduğunu i'lân ve ifham ettikten ve temsillerle da'veti ammenin lüzumuna irşat buyurduktan sonra teklifin âmmolduğunu, mükellefinden hiç bir sınıfın azade kalamıyacağını, inzar ve ademi inzar onlar için müsavi olsa da Pegyamberin vazifesi noktai nazarından müsavi olmadığını anlatarak alelumum insanlara tevcihi hıtap ederek berveçhi âti ilk emrini vermiştir: